Neighbors
by Mustbethelabcoat
Summary: AU Human Lauren Lewis returns to childhood city and meets a new neighbor. BoLo story. the stories are mine the characters are not
1. Chapter 1

With shaky hands she struggles to get the keys from her pocket. With the last two boxes in tow, Lauren Lewis will be officially moved into her new apartment. After leaving the little town of Clovis seven years prior, she has returned with a new light. Goodbye with the baggy tees that hid her skrawny form and her braces that would always need to be tightened. Sure she still had her geeky science persona but she kept it confident now. Yes Lauren Lewis may have been teased and tormented to leave seven years ago but she was back and she was ready to make a name for herself.

Now all she had to do was get the damn keys out of her damn pocket without...

"Shit" she muttered as she nearly dropped her microscope. "Maybe if I just..." As she started to hip check the door she heard giggling from behind her. "Great" she muttered, I have the best luck... Already getting teased on my first day back. Thanks Clovis, the town where Lauren Lewis will always be a joke.

I know the door is close to being open, so I just squeeze my boxes tighter with my one hand and balance them on my thigh so I can try to turn the knob... Ugh so close!  
"Here, would you like a hand?"  
She's laughing still but she sounds genuine and I can't help but smile because her laugh has got to be the greatest sound I've heard. I can't help but chance a look at her. "Whoa" I whisper breathlessly.

Where did she come from? I knew I should have looked sooner! Deep chocolate brown hair with matching eyes. Those pouty lips, morphing into a mischievous smirk. I feel the blush creep up my neck at the was she's looking at me. Amusement mixed with curiosity? Whatever, I don't care as long as I'm her focus. I cough to try to clear the faint blush and give her a lopsided smile.

I nod towards the keeps stuck in the lock, " if it's not too much trouble? I would greatly appreciate it..."  
"Bo Dennis... I live just across from you" She replies with a nod and takes the top box and pushes the door open.  
"Thank you!I'm Lauren Lewis and thanks to you, I'm now officially moved in without breaking anything" I say with a laugh. I notice Bo peeking through the box in her hands as she sets it on the table. My medical books were filled in most of these boxes. I see her trying to mouth the words on the cover, her eyebrows pushed together and an adorable pout. "Just a bit of light reading" I say to her and give her a smirk. She blushes slightly and gives me a nervous smile but shrugs it off quickly.  
Bo looks at me with this look that I cannot place. Oh she's definitely snooping I laugh inwardly. "Hmm, light reading huh? I can see it." Shes staring now. What is happening? Why am I so nervous around her? I am hot and definitely not a rookie when it comes to women! Get it together!  
I run my fingers through my hair and give her a smile," yeah Im trying for that 'hot doctor' look. Is it working"?

I silently pat myself on the back at the way she is staring at me. I don't doubt she is straight, this town isn't very big and its kind of quiet on the lesbian front but it's still fun to flirt. She's flustered but is now smiling showing off the one dimple and her eyes, I swear they're smiling too. Bo is about to respond when her phone starts to ring. She is still staring at me when she grabs her phone. Bo contemplates answering her phone when she looks at the caller ID but gives me a wink before doing so. "Hey babe... What? Umm ok yeah I'll see you then... Yup ok sure" she looks almost shy or embarrassed when she hangs up the phone but offers a smile. "Sorry about that, I have someone waiting for me at my place I should get going." I can't help but tease her further. "Ah the boyfriend", we both know it is. She is way too beautiful not to be seeing someone and my heart sinks a little at that fact. I can't help but hear the sadness in her voice and the dejected look when she saw who was calling.

"Haha yup, very impatient he is. So I should probably get going." I gesture to the door, " let me walk you to the door, you know you did save my microscope and all" I joke hopefully to earn a laugh. To my surprise she does, and gives me a grin, "you know, Lauren I can see us getting along just fine" and leads us to the hallway. I'm not sure why but here I am walking her to her door. It's literally like 5 yards away but I can't stop my feet.

Bo stops and looks my way, face to face, my heart is beating so fast I swear she can sense it. "You know, you're already half way to that hot doctor look, all you need is the degree now" she winks and starts to close the remaining distance to her front door. I'm borderline stalking her as I place my hand on her arm and whisper from behind "Good thing to know, Bo but I should let you know... I got my degree almost a year ago" I smile a walk back towards my door and peek over my shoulder. My hand is tingling from where I touched her flawless skin. "See you around Bo". Check. Mate.

Before I can even open my door I feel hear her start walking my way. I smile and look down, unsure of why she's headed towards me but feel giddy at the same time. "Bo" I heard a deep voice that sounds all too familiar from my childhood. I turn around so quickly I startle Bo and she stumbles back but I'm quick to steady her shoulders. Warmth. That's how I feel when we touch. Before I can even process it I hear his voice again.

"Babe, are you ready?" He's staring at her completely as I'm staring at him. "Umm yes" Bo says quietly staring at me. "Dyson, this is Lauren Lewis. Lauren this is..."  
"Dyson Thornwood" I finish for her. My voice is even, but I can feel many emotions bubbling to the surface. Anger. Resentment. Hurt. Disgusted mainly that Bo, this kind, charming woman chose someone like him to be with. He's staring intently at me now, no doubt trying to place me. I stand just a little taller, it's subtle but Bo can see it but I choose to ignore her questioning eyes.

"Lewis..."He states, then that cocky smile. He wraps his arm around his girlfriend and relaxes now. "Loser Lewis from high school?! Haha oh man, what its been like 3,4 years?" He finishes. I keep my cool, ignoring the gnawing feeling from being called that, "7 years actually, glad to see nothing has changed" i force a tight smile," well it was meeting you Bo, Dyson" I nod and take my leave.

I hurry back to my room, I can feel all the memories rush back and I grip the door knob. "Loser Lewis" yup that hurt... Three years of being bullied by that pathetic person and his friends. The door opens quickly when I hear "Eh Hotpants!" And just like that my smile creeps back from the new voice in my vicinity. I turn ignoring the two hushed voices, no doubt talking about what just transpired and look at my childhood friend. "Tamsin" I chuckle and prepare for the inevitable. With arms wide I feel her swoop me up and knock the wind right out of me. She is always so very quick I just submit to them now. Smiling she releases me and takes a few steps back to give me the once over.

Tamsin. What do I say about Tamsin? A few years older, a little taller, a little blonder. She's been my BFF since grade school even after I left early beginning of 11th grade. She's my social butterfly that likes to keep me on my toes. Head detective of the Clovis police department. Party animal. Protective and loyal. Just married the love of her life. Many layers to this one.

A swift punch to my arm shakes me out of my musings. "Hotpants! I had to hear from your mother that you've moved back?! You told me you were just visiting." She's trying to sound angry even though I can see the smile trying to escape. I rub my arm and invite her in away from my past that seems to be lurking now. Before i close my door, I give Bo one last nod. There's no way I can maintain a friendship between us, especially if she's with him. My self esteem could not take it. I just met her but it hurts knowing that but I'm not going backwards. The future is forward and there is no future for Bo and I. With that I sigh and close the door, desperately trying to get her beautiful image and contagious laugh out of my head. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch:2

As you can tell, new to the fanfic world. Reviews are welcomed! Also I'm on Twitter labcoat13

Looking back to Tamsin, I see her trying to find my stash. Even though I'm a doctor, I've been a trouble maker in the science department. "Where is it Doc? I know you have new flavors for me, I'm a detective you know" Tamsins mumbles with her head jammed into the kitchen cabinets. I'm been making flavored vodkas for awhile now, not that I could appreciate the taste in my earlier years but I had a knack for it. And now that I could, the possibilities are endless.

"You know those are my babies, I wouldn't keep them so public" I giggle the last part when she smacks her head. I really lucked out at these new apartments, they're more like condos, really. Two bedrooms, full kitchen with island, and a basement. Aka my lab. "Come on" I gesture with my arms. As I open the door to my lab most of my science equipment are in pristine condition. The refrigerator could be smaller but I've been keeping more and more liquor that I have been producing. Tamsin damn near knocks more over for the big reveal.

She opens the double doors and gasps. Now that I look at it, I could definitely open a bar with the amount I have in there. "Fuck me" she whispers in awe. "Haha in your dreams Tamsin, I don't do married chicks" I try to hold a straight face but the look of shock she is sporting is too much to handle. "Hardy har har Lauren, we're too much alike babe. Speaking of babes..."

I knew she'd notice or would want to discuss my love life so I've decided to busy myself and grab a few test tubes for the alcohol I knew we'd consume. "Who was that brunette in the hallway? And the guy looked familiar too, now that I think about it." She'll place him, she's great with faces. "Oh just new neighbors" I say indifferently. "So what will it be? I have the flavors of a grocery store in here". "Thornwood" she says like she's spitting out spoiled milk, "Dyson Thornwood?! Jeez that's fun for you. Want me to get rid of him? Cut a bitch?" She says with a flick of the wrist. "Ok something new it is, hope you're ready for dessert!" I don't want to talk about him. Or him with her.

I pour the shots and hand one off to her. She smells it but it doesn't give the flavor away. " you'll just have to take it Tammy" I giggle and down the shot ignoring the look on her face from using her childhood nick name. Smooth. Man I'm good at this. "Mmmmm, that is perfection, Lauren" she moans. "Chocolate Peanut Butter, just like those Reese eggs that come out during Easter" I smile dreamily into the air. I always like to drink during the holidays, it just seemed like something you do. "This is amazing Hotpants, I'm taking this with us tonight!" She grabs the bottle and fills the glasses up again. I gladly down the second shot when I process her words. "Us? Tonight?... Does that mean 'after hours Lauren' can come too?" I smile waiting for the response.

After hours Lauren is my alter ego. She dances, drinks and gets a little touchy-feely. The only downside is we have the same name so it will confuse people if I talk about her. Nonetheless I love her and I've been embracing her personality within my own. "Fun Lauren" is what I've been trying to be and I've near perfected it. Sleeping around with strangers was never a favorite of mine but it helped me push out of my comfort zone. It definitely helped with knowing of what I like and what I don't like that's for sure. I snap out of my inner monologue to Tamsin dragging me to my room to pick an outfit for the nights outing.

Bo

Lauren Lewis, she is definitely a mystery. I've only spoken to her for those 5 minutes but she has left an impression that's for sure. That smile and the confidence she oozes makes her addictive. The way she was flirting with me made my pulse quicken and my palms sweaty. I've never had anyone, especially a woman make me feel like this. Not even my boyfriend Dyson. Very loyal Dyson, we've been dating about a year now. He was very persistent during high school but I was new so I wanted friends not lovers. Eventually I caved, it was t that I didn't like him it was just I needed to work on myself, so he knew what he was getting into when this all started. He's be good to me, but recently he's been more controlling and arrogant. I also feel since he has started the police academy I've been pushed to the side. My accomplishments are never a priority.

I've always been supportive of him but lately it's been a struggle. Even in the bedroom it's been a trial for me. I do not crave him, meeting Lauren, I'm not sure I ever did. So I've been avoiding anything intimate with him for the past 4 months. Celibacy is a struggle but until he decides to make an effort to this relationship I'm willing to do it. Sex is only a piece of a relationship to me. I need laughter and fun and love. I need to feel welcomed to be my self so lectures. Support.

I've finished cooking school and have saved enough to start my own restaurant but Dyson say it's just not the right time. I feel lonely at times. I moved her the end of 11th grade to live with my grandpa. He's the only family I have, well except for my BFF Kenzi. I wonder what she's up to tonight?

"I can't believe you're new neighbor is Loser Lewis! I can't wait to tell the boys!" He laughs. I shake my head and give him a shave on his chest," why the hell would you call her that? That is horrible Dyson! I don't want to hear that coming out of your mouth!" I'm not sure why I'm yelling at this point but the way he seems so excited about it rubs me raw. "Chill babe, it's just her nickname growing up. She was such a nerd and awkward, we were just having some fun with her until she moved away one day" I'm looking at him wondering if he's the reason she moved, but I'd rather hear it from her. "Dyson, I'm asking you as your girlfriend, please leave her alone. She's nice and funny, I really need a good neighbor in this place." I finish calmly giving his a pleading look. He looks at me and shrugs, still typing away on his phone. He's not even listening. I grab his arm and lead him out the door and slam it. I deadbolt it and clap my hands together and giggle at how invigorating it feels to stand up for not just myself but Lauren. "Bo? Umm what happened?" I hear through the door. " you were leaving Dyson, call me when you get over self" I smirk. I turn on my pandora radio and turn it up to drown him out and proceed to cook myself some dinner.

After the most of my dinner is prepped, I'm seriously bummed that my dinner date has been ruined. "Damn Dyson, he ruins everything" I think to myself. "I wonder what Kenzi is doing tonight". I pick up my phone and dial her number. "Go for The Kenz" she says through the phone. "Kenzi? It's hard to hear, are you there?" Great she's been drinking without me. "Sorry Bodacious B just at Kimmys getting some drinks with that cop buddy I have, you know being social and all that" I hear her laughing at a voice in the background. "Yeah, sorry Bo Bo, it's poppin tonight... DUDE COME HERE! New friends, you gotta meet them! Trick is actually friends with the new liquor distributor!" Kenzi rambles on and on. She's talking so fast and I'm pretty sure she started speaking Russian halfway through."Kimmys huh? Hmm I guess I'll be swing by, give me thirty!" It won't take much to get me out of the house at this point. "Oh Bo? Take a cab, I've got a DD here, buh byes muuuah!" And with that the line is dead. Oh well, better get ready!

Thank you to all the reviews! Just a filler, little more info for these two... Like I said first time writer so be patient doccubus interaction next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch:3

Lauren

"1, 2,3!" We all slam the Orange creamsicle shot. Tamsin's friend/CI is here with us tonight along with some rowdy college kids, but we saddled up near the bar. "You ladies still doing alright?" Trick the bartender muses. He's been buying my liquor since I first started Freshman year to help me get money together for college. "We're solid trickster! Hey when did you install the mechanical bull?" Kenzi asks with a slur. She's a tiny girl but definitely has some spunk and one hell of a tolerance. "Just recently, I needed to entertain myself somehow in this town" he says with a laugh.

We have been drinking the last hour, heavily I might add, and I can feel my inhibitions being lowered. The table is tall enough that I can stand without being out of place so I slowly sway my hips. Dancing has always been a guilty pleasure of mine. The feeling of not giving a fuck and letting go. I finally saunter my way to the dance floor and just let go. The music isn't my normal genre but I start to really feel the beat. I wasn't alone for too long when I feel a pair of hands on my hips from behind. They're strong as the grip my hips, too strong to be female, so I expertly dance out of his grip. As I turn I mouth"sorry I'm sober" that does the trick every time. I laugh to myself and continue to get lost into the music. Two songs later I make my way back to our table and am greeted by an applause. I bow and continue to sway.

Somewhere in the mix I ended up with a cowboy hat but I'm too buzzed to care how I got. I place it back on my head and check the mirror behind the bar to see if I can pull it off when I see her. I smile so big that my cheeks are hurting but I can't fight it. She doesn't notice me yet, so I just keep it cool and keep dancing. "Hey Bodacious! You made it right on time, here drink this!" Kenzi pushes the shot to Bo and she eyes it suspiciously. I have to laugh at that adorable pout again, and I catch Tamsin eyeing me and I give her a wink. "Hey Bo, I'm Tamsin, I was beginning to think you were made up. Kenzi here talks about you all the time." They make small talk and Bo takes the shot and I see her smile, "Wow! What is this? It makes my throat tingle" she giggles. That damn giggle, I have to make an appearance at this point, I have to be near her. I know I've been drinking and she has a boyfriend but I can't help myself. "Thought we lost you there for a minute Hotpants! Come here I want you to meet my bestie!" Kenzi yanks me until I'm standing in front of those beautiful brown eyes.

"Lauren" she breathes out like its her last breathe. The way my name rolls off her tongue makes my entire body flush. "Hello again Bo, wow you look...beautiful" I internally cringe. Fuck, my filter is gone. I can see Tamsin trying to cover up her laugh and Kenzi just staring mouth a gape. I shrug my shoulders, " what? she does!" my voice high pitched now. I do a face palm now, everyone is laughing now. I look at Bo and see she's just as red as I am and take that as a sign. I walk over and grab a seat at the bar and ask Trick for a shot of the fruit punch vodka. As he places the shot in front of me  
I hear him say "Oh hello Bo, haven't see you in here lately, what you can't have a drink with your grandpa?" Trick reaches next to me to give Bo a hug, who has followed me over. Wait, Bo? Grandpa? Oh my... "Grandpa?"I look to Trick. "Oh Lauren, my apologies, this is my granddaughter, Isabeau. She moved here just after you left. She just graduated at the top of her class from cooking school. I'm so proud of you" he smiles at Bo.

Trick MCorrigan. Bartender. Grandpa. I'm having trouble processing. This is the same man who buys my liquor and helped me during my bullied years and now he is telling me that this woman, who I am infatuated with, is his granddaughter?

I shake my head from the fuzziness, "we've met actually, Trick, she's my neighbor now. And I have no doubt about her cooking skills, especially after everything you have told me about her" I chance a glance at Bo and she is full on staring at me. I fidget under her scrutiny, " I need some air" I mumble and make my way towards the doors.

I welcome the fresh air. It's cool with a slight breeze. I lean up against the wall away from prying eyes and gathered smokers. "You okay there Lauren?" Her voice is so smooth I revel in it a little longer before I open my eyes. She takes my breath away. "Breathless" I whisper and I'm not sure if she heard it or not. She puts her back against the wall and nudges me with her shoulder. I feel her warm skin through my shirt and I instantly regret not wearing a tank top. "Umm yeah, yes I'm fine just needed a minute I guess" I finish lamely. "So a chef, huh? It seems like you've been holding out on me." I half smile at her.

Her eyes light up, but they dim just as quickly " oh yeah that, it's nothing really" she says quietly looking at the ground.

"It's amazing, Bo. I've seen how competitive it is and for you to be at the top of your class," I sigh waiting for her to look at me,"you deserve the recognition"

She smiles and her eyes have that sparkle in them again. We're so very close now that I just stare at her lips for a second longer. I'm looking at her closely now, trying to memorize every little detail I can, because I'm not sure when I'll ever get another chance. It's a comfortable silence just staring at each other until she breaks it. She slides down the wall with a thud and I mimic the action.

"I'm sorry about earlier today, you know, about Dyson" she fiddles with her hands. I really don't need her apologizing for something she knows nothing about. I move to stand when she takes my hand stalling all movement. "Please..." There's something about she says it that breaks my heart. I barely know this woman but I need to make this better for her. Give her a chance. I take a deep breath and settle back down. She keeps my hand in hers and settle it on her lap. I smile at the notion, something so domestic and normal that you would never guess we just met. So I tell her. I tell her about my childhood. About my low income family and my cheap clothes. I tell her about my love for science and how I met Trick. I open up and tell her about Dyson and his friends. How the bullied me until I got the grades to graduate high school and attend Med school early. I tell her everything about me and she listens. She's stroking my hand and giving reassuring squeezes.

"So the liquor I've been drinking? You made that?" She questions. She looks almost surprised. "I'm shocked miss Dennis, you don't believe me?" I say teasingly with a smile. "Well then," Bo begins, "one of these days you need to show me where the magic happens" and as soon as she finishes I burst out laughing. She is so embarrassed, I almost feel sorry for her. "I'm sorry Bo but I don't get involved with women who are taken" she shoves me and finally laughs with me. "I really set you up for that one huh?" She gets out between breathes.

"So what do I need to know about you, Isabeau?" I raise an eyebrow and she looks surprised that I'd use her full name.

She laughs nervously "Yeah, Isabeau, I was named after my grandma, but Bo just kinda stuck. I'm not sure it fits me".

"I think it's a beautiful name, you sure use it more", she smiles full force revealing that dimple and I smile back at her. It seems I've been smiling non stop since meeting her.

"Come on" I get up and reach my hand for hers to pull her up, "let's go find the girls and head home" I reluctantly let go of her hand and hold the door open for her. I see the boys eyeing us up and down, no doubt drunk, so I place my hand on Bo's lower back towards her hip. I give her a reassuring squeeze when looks over her shoulder at me. I press my taller frame against her back and lead her away from them. Her tank top is pulled up a little that I can feel the smooth skin there and try my damnedest not to stroke it. I'm a lady after all.

Once we reach the table I see Vex, Tamsins husband and DD for the night, and we head out. Kenzi is hammered and Tamsin is too, so luckily I don't have to get teased about running off with Bo. "Alright lovelies, we are here!" Vex cheers and kisses each of our hands including a passed out Kenzi. "You're such a weirdo, but I love you. Have a good night Vex" I shout from the door. Bo and I are practically carrying her to the door and when we reach Bos door she whispers, "watch this". I look so lost when she jingles her keys near a passed out Kenzi. " Toni with an 'I' soprano!" She sing songs. All of a sudden the tiny goth child wakes up and snatches the keys from her BFF and mumbles with a think Russian accent,"do not call me this" and styles through the door towards the couch. "Amazing...how?.." I can't complete a single thought. "I try not to question it" she shakes her head. It silent again but again it is welcomed. This is quickly becoming our new thing.

"I had fun tonight, Bo. Next time maybe I'll get you on the dance floor though" I smile and tip my hat. "Oh I don't know if I could keep up with you, I saw you out there tonight before you tried hiding from me" she raises an eyebrow to see if I'd challenge her. Instead I blush "umm I wouldn't call it hiding, just umm observing? Ok yes I was hiding" I roll my eyes. Why does she make me feel like this. "Why were you hiding?" She looks a bit hurt now, I can't have that.

I take step closer to her and take my hat off. "Honestly?" I ask her. "Always" she whispers back. My heart might stop. My heart might stop then I'll die thinking of this beautiful woman. " I " I release the breath i didn't know I was holding. "Never mind, I think the alcohol is hitting me all at once. I'm sorry Bo, goodnight".

I race to my home and shut the door. What was I thinking? Confessing feelings for her within the first 24 hours? She's just really nice to you and likes you. As a friend! She has Dyson. She doesn't want you. I need to be the friend she needs me to be not some sad woman pining after her. I'll smooth it over later with her, without alcohol. I groan and hop into bed, too tired to even change. I fall asleep quickly reminiscing about our night and how right her hand felt in mine. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ch:4

Bo

"Owww what happened? Am I dead? Please tell me I at least died in a cool way!" Kenzi whines as she makes her way to the kitchen. "Morning Kenz, coffee?" I slide the mug over to her, which she accepts gracefully. "Some night huh Bo Bo! Man I think I found us a new click to hang out with cause Tam Tam and Hotpants are wild ones! I can feel it in my bones" Kenzi exclaims.

"Hotpants?" I giggle. "Yes, you know who I am talking about! You know I don't swing that way, but have you seen her ass? I mean come on!" Kenzi is looking at me incredulously.

Like I'm blind? Of course I've see Lauren's ass. And her toned arms. And that smile. I can still feel her hand on my hip and her strong, muscular form pressed into me. How her breath felt on my neck when she led me through the bar the following night. I shiver at the thought.

"Umm Bo?" Oh shit, how long have I been reminiscing?! "Sorry Kenz, the booze must be leaving my system still, but yup seen Lauren in pants, mhmm" I busy myself with my coffee.

I don't know what is happening to me. I'm with Dyson. I've never even been attracted to women. But Lauren is one hell of a woman. I smile just thinking about right it felt holder her hand just talking outside of Kimmys.

"Bullshit, what's going on babe? You seem out of it" Kenzi tentatively asks her best friend. "how did your dinner with Dyson go btw? I'm surprised he didn't join you last night at the bar." Kenzi has always pushed for Dyson and I. 'It's fate' she always tells me, but it's been more forced lately. I'm more of a possession to him than an equal.

Relationships aren't always smooth, I get that but me having to force a conversation isn't right. Something is not right. I finally find my voice, "Dinner never happened. He was too busy texting his buddies rather than listen to me. We've just been out of sync lately. And I've been having these strange feelings that I'm not sure what do do with". There, I said it, that wasn't so bad. Kenzi is just staring at me now, uh oh.

She takes a step closer to me, "strange feelings? I know me and Dy are tight but it's me and you Bo. Come on," she takes me back to bed and criss crosses her legs and I mirror her, "what's going on".

Shes so sincere now and I give her a sad smile, "you know that feeling when you see a pair of new boots in a window?" She smiles widely and nods," and you don't have money to spare but you go inside to try them on anyway? And when you try them on they're like heaven? Ugh is this making any sense?" I'm rambling but she just says,"I'm good continue" so I do. " you have to make the decision about the boots... Do I want the boots or do I need the boots? And if I don't get the boots will I miss them if they're gone?" I take a deep breath to tell her about my feelings about Lauren, but she interrupts me. "Ok I'm thinking that you guys are just busy and you need some 'bonding time', you know some bow chicka bow wow" she emphasizes with her hands. This is a mistake telling Kenzi, I love her but she won't understand. "Yeah maybe you're right" I say simply and head towards the shower to begin my day and hopefully sort out my feelings about a certain blonde.

Lauren

After last night and after I nearly confessed my undying love to Bo after a night of drinks, I decided to go for a run with Tamsin. We've been running side by side for the last hour and I'm fucking exhausted. I know Tamsin hurting too when she finally tugs me to stop. "I'm never drinking again! Ahhh!" Tamsin exclaims. "Why are we running so early after a party night anyways? I thought last night was fun" she tells me. "I did have fun" it was after I walked Bo to her door that it went downhill, I finish to myself.

"If you had fun, then why did you drag my ass out of bed? You never run unless you're upset, so spill, Lewis" she proclaims with a pointed finger.

"Nothing" I say calmly with a shrug of my shoulders but she doesn't budge. She knows me all too well. "It's Bo" I say with sad eyes. I feel so many emotions just thinking about Bo. I feel the tears start to form but I blink them away. Tamsins face softens, " Bo? Like Kenzi's Bo? Brunette? Chocolate eyes? Big perky brea-".

"Yes, that's her, my neighbor" I cut her off.

"She's dating Dyson, she's also straight, Lo." I shakes my head and laugh a sad laugh,"I know, I can't help it. I've never felt like this before. It's not like I'm new to dating either, it's just...her."

I know what Tamsin is thinking, hell Im thinking it too. There can't be anything between us. I'm not a home wrecker. "You know I see Dyson at work sometimes right? He's cocky and arrogant. He seems friendly enough but he seems very possessive of his belongings. He is also sneaky though. He acts like he's single, are you sure they are together together and not just friends with benefits?" She tries but I know exactly what they are. "I know what they are but I still can't help how I feel". We make it back to my place and we notice Bo hovering in front of my door.

Tamsin elbows my side and whispers,"I'm just going to head out, it looks as though you have company. But Lo, be careful here. I don't want to see you get hurt." We share a quick fist bump and part ways. I get closer to Bo and she finally looks and me. I melt as we make eye contact. She really s breathtaking. And I'm well, sweaty from my run. Shit. "Good morning Bo."I greet her, but she makes no attempt at it back. She's just looking at me, gosh I probably am grossing her out. "Umm sorry" I begin to get her attention "I just went for a run, I can get cleaned up.

Bo

My God. Look at Lauren Lewis. She's wearing dark red Nike Pro Capri workout pants and a white tank top. Her hair up in a messy pony tail. Sweat, she's sweating head to toe and I can't help but take it in. She looks so damn sexy. I notice a drop of sweat on her neck that makes its way down in between the valley of her breasts. How I envy that drop of moisture. Her white top is a bit see through, and I can see the definition of her taught stomach.

"Hi" I say hoarsely to her. I don't even recognize my own voice at this point. My mouth is so dry. Lauren Lewis is a tall glass of water, and dammit, I'm thirsty. I feel like a teenager who has seen boobs for the first time. But I can't help it, especially when I start to feel the moisture pool between my thighs.

"Bo? Are you alright? You look flushed..." Lauren's hands are on my face and arms and all I can do it nod. Her hands are so delicate but strong at the same time. She has those long fingers of hers on my wrist now with her eyes on her watch. Finally she takes hold of my hand and we are walking into her place.

She places me on the couch and I chance a peek down her top when she leans over. It was just a glimpse but so much more than I expected. She leaves me there and I finally snap out of my haze and trail behind her silently to her kitchen. As she opens the fridge my eyes are glued to her ass. Hotpants indeed, I think to myself.

She turns around quickly with two water bottles and stops on a dime when she realizes I followed her. Her eyes are wide now, no doubt seeing I was ogling her. Finally snapping out of my lustful haze, I reach out for the water bottle. My fingers graze hers. Electric. Tingles. Warmth. I hear her breath hitch and I pull my eyes from our hands to her face.

"Lauren" I look at her and swipe a piece of hair that escaped her ponytail and put it behind her ear. Her eyes grow darker now, matching mine. She steps closer to me still holding on to the bottle connecting us. We're sharing the same breath now. She's intoxicating, everything about her is pulling me in. We haven't even known each other for one solid day, but she feels... She feels like home.

We just stay there, facing each other, not daring to move a muscle. She's just looking at me with the same intensity I am am at her.

All of a sudden Kenzi bursts through Lauren's door with a paper in hand. "I thought you guys would be in here. Did Bo tell you the news?!" She says excitedly. "What are you guys doing? You look guilty."

We string apart realizing how close we actually were. "Bo looked a little flushed outside so I was just getting her a water. Fluids are the best, especially after a night of drinking. Electrolytes are more so, here let me get you a Gatorade" Lauren rambles on. I don't blame her, I'm just as flustered. I can't help but watch her bend in the fridge again. Fuck, she drives me insane. Workout Lauren is yummy.

I feel Kenzi behind me, no doubt watching me but I'm still staring at Lauren. "Hmm, umm Bo?" She looks at me knowingly. Disappointed eyes are trained on me.

"Not now Kenz" I plead. Lauren returns with a blue Gatorade and offers it to me. She tries to avoid my touch but I can't help it. I just need to feel her skin on mine, even if it is just a graze of our hands. I smile widely at the blush the covers her face. She coughs trying to change the topic,"so what did you need to tell me" she's looking at Kenzi now.

The young goth mulls it over. "The police masquerade is here, and we got our invitations!" She squealed with delight. "And don't worry Lauren, Tamsin and most of the detectives are going too so you won't have be stuck with me, Bo, and Dyson."

Dyson. Shit, I'm such an awful girlfriend! Here I am going out of my way to get to get a peek of Lauren while I'm avoiding Dyson at all costs. I need to talk to him. Be honest with him. Sigh.

"Dyson" Lauren mutters. "Umm yeah I'll see if I'm available, I actually start at the hospital soon, mainly lab work, so I'll see if I have time. I can get a little caught up in my science." Guilt. I've pushed Lauren and now I have put her in an awkward position.

"Nonsense Hotpants! Yes it's in a couple of weeks but, this is one classy event, and I'll most likely need a wingman. And I heard there's going to be plenty of people so you could get lucky too" she smirks like she's joking but we all know she's not.

Lauren looks uncomfortable but she only nods. I can't help but feel jealous of the thought of someone with Lauren. Touching Lauren. Kissing Lauren. I want to be doing all of these things. I'm not entirely sure what to do mainly because I've been strictly into the male variety but everything comes easy to me when she is involved.

"It's settled then, Lauren we shall set up a date to go dress shopping! Cause mama Kenz needs some new attire!" She nods eagerly. "Sounds good, I've never been to a masquerade before, so you can help me too" Lauren agrees.

"Ok it's settled we'll go soon then" I chime into the conversation. I can't wait to find a few jaw dropping dresses to show off for Lauren.

I'm distracted from my daydream from a slap on my ass from Kenzi, "sorry Bo it's just me and Lo Lo here, Dyson wants to go dress shopping with you" I'm about to whine but she just holds up her hands, "bring it up with him". I huff and cross my arms.

I hear giggling and turn shocked to see its Lauren. I look at her bewildered and she only laughs harder. "Oh stop pouting, you'll get wrinkles" she says as she smooths with the pad of her thumb the crinkle on my forehead. Even with everything going on she can still be so sweet to me. I smile my goofy smile and she immediately snatches her hand away.

"Okaaay" Kenzi exaggerates, "well let's roll out Bo, Dyson asked us to meet him at the coffee so he can see you before he goes out again tonight". I feel my anger boil over from that statement.

"Are you kidding me?!" I yell, startling the two in the room. I can't take this anymore. I deserve better. I feel so lonely in this relationship. I'm more of a buddy at this point. Bring him coffee to spend time so he can see me?! But he can go out again tonight, forget about dates, birthdays, and my graduation. Nope I'm tired. Even if nothing happens between Lauren and I, I have to find someone who actually cares.

Lauren

I'm startled from Bos outburst. She's furious. But I can see the tears forming in her eyes. This amazing woman deserves to be happy. I know she's struggling with multiple things like her relationship and with her cooking. I'm sure she's also lonely, the moment we had last night and right now tells me this. I'm not sure if she wants my friendship or more but for now I can be her friend. There's no rush for us, I can wait. She's worth the wait.

I look over at Kenzi and she looks unsure of what to do. So I do the only thing I can think of at this point. I grab her arm and pull her into a hug. She seems surprised but finally lets go of all the repressed feelings. I hold her tight, rubbing light circles on her back and am whispering reassuring words. Her face is in the crook of my neck, nuzzling the skin there.

We stand there holding each other for a few minutes until her breathing evens out. She's just lightly running her nose the length of my neck cause goosebumps on my entire body. She has such an effect on me, but I bury those feelings, now was not the time. She's not making things easy for me when her hands find the bare skin on my back. Running her nails across it.

Kenzi catches my eyes, silently asking a million questions but I have no answers. I just close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of us together.

Bo finally pulls away. She squeezes my arms with both hands. We make eye contact and my heart stops. Even after balling her eyes out, she is the most magnificent creature I've ever laid eyes on. She leans up and kisses a lingering kiss to my cheek close to my mouth but not quite there and issues a small "thank you" and pulls out of my reach out the door, leaving me and Kenzi stunned silent. 

Thank you guys for all of the reviews! They really do help. More chapters coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to all of my followers and for the support throughout this story! For those that are still reading I should give full warning. I kind of have a darker mind so with that said, this chapter with have a trigger warning of violence. And as I mentioned this is a Bo and Lauren story. Even though is a slow burn it'll still happen so be patient lol with all that said enjoy! I'm also trying to catch my mistakes before posting but, oh well. (Twitter: thelabcoat13)

Ch 5

Lauren

After Bo stormed out of my room, I placed my hand on my cheek where she kissed me. It was such an intimate kiss, even for being on my cheek, but I felt the emotions she was placing upon me. My smile is firmly planted on my face until I see Kenzi catch and hold my eyes.

"You know, I'm not sure what is going on, but Bo and Dyson are happy. I'm not sure what games you're playing with her but know that they are happy. I like you Lauren. I like our little four musketeers we have going on. I wouldn't want to ruin that. Especially if you're just trying to get back at Dyson!" She warns with hard eyes. "I know your guys' history, I think it's time to let that shit go."

I try to keep my anger in check, but she is really pushing her luck. "Happy? Did she seem happy to you, Kenzi? I have been nothing but a friend to both of you. Yes, she has a boyfriend, and yes Dyson is a touchy subject for me, but Bo happy? I'm not so sure." Kenzi is wide eyed and processing my words.

I feel the tears well up in my eyes and Kenzi looks taken back from my tone. "He was a terrible bully to me from the end of elementary school through junior year of high school until I finally left! Every single day I was teased and tormented by Dyson Thornwood and his little band of misfits. I was verbally and physically abused by them, so don't! You don't get to tell me how to deal with him!" I shout at her.

I take a calming breath. I don't want to yell at her, but she knows nothing. "Bo is sweet and funny and she is kind to me. She laughs at my geekyness and awkward conversations. I would never hurt her like that." I finish staring into her bright blue eyes.

She walks over to my couch and gets comfortable. She looks at me like I'm crazy before she gestures to the seat next to her. "You're right Hotpants. I'm sorry for taking this out on you, you just got here. I know you had nothing to do with Bo's relationship, you were just consoling her." I nod even though, I might have a teeny tiny something to do with it but I keep that to myself.

"I just worry about her. She has so much to offer but I think she's just scared to ask for more." She looks me in the eye,"I'm sorry about bringing up your school days, I honestly had no idea. He made it sound like it was harmless fun. I couldn't imagine going through school like that".

I let out a huge breath and get comfy on the couch before I address her. "All I want is for her to be legitimately happy, Kenz."

I look towards the door, "will she be ok by herself or should you go after her?" The thought of Bo running around by herself in this condition makes my heart heavy, but I know I'd only confuse her further.

Kenzi reaches for the remote and kicks her feet on the coffee table," I thinks she got some stuff to do without me being the third wheel" she finishes, giving me a knowing look. I nod and mirror her actions and wait patiently for Kenzi to pick a movie.

Bo

As soon as I leave Lauren's home, I get my keys and hop in my car. I need to speak with Dyson, we need to discuss if there is anything left to salvage from our relationship.

We've been friends for over 5 years. I'm trying to come up with a speech or a question but the closer I get to his work, the more jumbled my thoughts get.

I finally pull up to the station and just sit in my car. I see random officers and civilians come and go through the doors. Taking a deep breath, I pull out my phone and call Dyson.

No answer. So I try again. This time it goes straight to voicemail. Normally I would call it a day and wait until he is ready to talk but nothing is normal about today.

With my phone in hand, I walk through the doors and am greeted my an officer behind the front desk. I've never been in here, Dyson has never invited me even though he's been working with the police station for some time now. He would always suggest a coffee shop or diner close by.

I'm pulled from my inner dialogue from the young officer. "Hello ma'am, how may I help you?"he says with a smile. "Im here to see an officer Dyson Thornwood, is he in?" I ask politely.

He clicks the computed a few times,"Ah, yup he's at his desk right now, here's a visitor badge and walk straight ahead and turn left. The doorway has the number 437." He smiles and points just down the hall. I gracefully take the badge and head that way.

I stop in the doorway and peek through and take s much needed breath. I scan the area for Dyson, but it's still a bit crowded. I begin to walk through the area, searching but decide to just call him again. As I stop and put it up to my ear, I catch a glimpse of him. My phone is still ringing his and when I get a clear view, I see him sitting on a blonde woman's desks.

I'm more curious at this point so I just keep hidden and observe. He's sitting facing her while she is in her chair at her desk. He keeps leaning down to whisper to her and she keeps giggling. I pull my phone out and call him again. I see him look at his phone, then place it back in his pocket.

I should be mad, jealous even, but all I feel is relieved. He's been ignoring my calls to talk to this woman. I admit she's attractive and they share the same passion. I see him place his hand on hers and she flips it so they have laced fingers. It's only for a few seconds but enough to put a shock to my system. It does hurt to see. We've been romantically involved for a while but at the same time, I know I should care more. But I don't.

I gather up the courage and finally make my way over to the duo. They don't even realize I'm there until I tap my "boyfriend" on the shoulder.

If it wasn't such a serious moment, I would laugh at his wide eyed and mouth gaping expression. "Hello Officer, can you spare a moment" I ask innocently. He stands and straightens his posture, "Bo, what are you doing here? I thought we were meeting at the coffee shop?"

I smile that smug smile," I thought I'd surprise you, aren't you surprised" I raise an eyebrow.

I see the blonde at the desk looking awfully uncomfortable so, I decide to give her a taste too. I look at the name on the desk. "Crystal? Do you mind if I borrow him for a moment, after that he's all yours" I give her a wink and head towards the exit. I don't have to check if Dyson is following me, I know he's hot on my heels.

When we reach a secluded area outside he begins to explain. I cut off his ramblings and direct the conversation where it's doomed to go. "She seems nice Dy, you guys look like you are close. Very close" I stare hard at him.

Even though we had have our problems lately, I have always been faithful to him. I never crossed the line that is unforgivable. I just want closure at this point.

"Just tell me how long it has been going on. Please do not lie to me, I deserve the truth." I ask in a small voice. He looks so defeated. I hate seeing him like this. We use to be best friends. So full of joy and happiness, but now it's just pain.

He sighs with tears in his eyes,"a little over a month. There has always been an attraction, but it just became so intense." I nod. I get it, I've felt the pull. I feel the pull.

I take his hands in mine, which surprises him,"I'm not mad, Dyson". He give me a look that says 'yeah right'. "Ok a little but I'm not really. We had our time together. We had fun but I don't think we were ever really in love. I honestly believe we were destined to be friends. The relationship we had tore us apart. I think it's just better to walk away now rather that risk what's left of our friendship."

He has a new look on his face that I can't read. I try to pull my hands from his but he keeps a firm hold. "I still love you, Bo. We can get through this. I will be the man you need me to be! I can't imagine letting you slip away from me" he forces out. The look on his face scares me now. Possessive. I rip my hands out of his and take a step back, "It's over Dyson, it's been over for awhile now. We were just too stupid to see it."

He advances on me quickly, and grasps my shoulders,"NO!" He shouts,"I say when this is over!" He squeezes my shoulder for emphasis. I try to get out of his grip but I'm unsuccessful. I'm about to scream for help when I hear a familiar voice headed my way. "HEY!" She yells.

The next thing I know I'm sliding down against the concrete wall. My head is throbbing, I think I'm bleeding. I look up at the familiar voice and see its Tamsin. She's talking to me but I'm unable to hear her voice. The last thing I see is Dyson, faced down getting handcuffed, and then darkness.

Lauren

I wake up from my sleep from some electronic music. I'm still on the couch along with Kenzi, who is also asleep. "Kenz, your phone" I nudge her but she just mumbles something in Russian. Finally the noise stops.

As I get to turn off the tv and hop in the shower my phone starts going off. I check to see who it is. Tamsin. That's odd. "Hello Detective" I answer.

She's out of breath and there's a ton of background notice. "Lauren thank God! Is Kenzi with you?" Her voice is panicked.

"Yes" I answer immediately."Tamsin what's going on?"

That's when I hear the sirens. "Why are you at the hospital? Kenzi wake up! Tell me Tamsin" I plead gathering my keys and getting Kenzi with me out the door.

"It's Bo, something has happened..." I don't let her finish.

"We're on our way!" I hang up, grab some professional clothes quickly and head out the door. I throw Kenzi the keys and tell her to punch it.

Kenzi keeps asking me questions, as I'm changing out of my workout clothes, about what has happened but I have no answers. She's worried. I'm worried. She left us, just walked out. Was she in a car accidents? Where was she? Did she harm herself? So many questions and stupid scenarios are flashing through my mind. All I can think it, "please let her be ok".

We make it to the hospital in no time with a hysterical Kenzi harassing the help. I spot Tamsin and rush over with a flailing Russian.

"Hey Doc, so some stuff happened at the station, long story short, Bo got pushed into the wall and hit her head. That's all I know so far" she says with sad eyes. She's not saying the whole truth. I admit she had a great poker face but I know when my friend is holding back.

It doesn't matter to me right now. It can wait. All I need to do is see Bo.

I stand tall, "good thing I'm a mother fucking doctor!" I say and make my way towards the information desk. "I'm doctor Lauren Lewis, I need a patient file, Isabeau Dennis." I demand with my badge shoved in her face. I'm not sure my badge is activated yet but she just does as she is told. No doubt not wanting to get on my bad side.

She quickly hands me a file and gives me directions to her room. "She's getting a CT scan now but she'll be in that room Dr. Lewis."

I leave and head straight to the CT scanner. I stop on my heels and turn to tell Tamsin and Kenzi to stay by the room and I'll meet them there. "I'm going to check on our girl" I say with determination.

I've only been here a few times but I find the head scanner. My breath catches when I see an unconscious Bo laying under the loud machine. I notice the head attending and make my way over to her.

I've met her the first day here while finishing up my paperwork. I approach her with cation, not wanting to overstep.

"Dr. Dallas, hi we've met briefly, I'm Dr.-" I'm saying as I stretch to meet her hand.

"Dr. Lauren Lewis." She finishes for me. "I've been wondering when you'd be starting. I look forward to working with you." She's still holding my hand in both of hers. She was flirty when I met her that first day and she is attractive but I don't mix business with pleasure.

I pull my hand from hers and look past her towards Bo. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I have a favor to ask. You see that woman?" I point to her, "She's a neighbor and friend, the detective from the scene contacted me, I just want to get answers as soon as possible, if that's alright with you?" I smile but it still shows her how worried I am.

She seems to skip the flirting this time around and get right into doctor mode. "All I can see is trauma to the head, no skull fracture, concussion. She will just need about 4 stitches to her lower head." She looks at me and holds up the scans, "Usually from this kind of trauma, it looks like she was pushed into the cement...hard." She finishes, looking at me.

My face is blank. I'm trying to process what has happened but all I need is to see her. "Do you mind if I stitch her up?" I ask softly to Dr. Dallas.

She smiles and hands me the file and the scans, "Of course Lauren, if you need anything, please let me know".

I walk past the doctor and give her a soft squeeze of her shoulder. A silent thank you and make my way to the gurney that Bo is lying on.

Me and two nurses push her to her room where Kenzi and Tamsin are waiting. Bo is still unconscious when I explain her injuries. "She will be fine, I'm just going to stitch her up and monitor her overnight. Just give me a few minutes then you can see her."

They are relieved but Tamsin has something on her mind still, but I need to make sure Bo is taken care of.

I walk in to her room and notice she is now waking up. I make my way over in a hurry with a cup a water. She starts to panic, no doubt confused about her whereabouts. "Easy there tiger" I sooth.

"Lauren? What's going on? Where am I? Oww " she grips her head.

"Don't worry, you're at the hospital, I need you to relax. You've got a nasty gash on the back of your head. I'm going to need to give you some stitches. Would that be okay?" I ask as I hold her hand in mine.

She looks at our joined hands. I don't want her to feel uncomfortable by my presence so I start to withdraw my hand. "I'm sorry, I can get another doctor, if you prefer?" I force out but she takes a firm hold on my hand.

"No, please stay with me" she pleads.

I squeeze her hand back, "Of course, the first doctor already gave you a numbing agent, so you won't feel any pain from me." I grab the supplies and sit on the end of the bed. "Go ahead and turn around, I'll make this quick" I give reassuring smile, which she returns.

What I didn't expect was for her to lay her head in my lap. He face is facing towards my body and an arm wraps around my waist.

She looks up at me so innocently. "Is this okay?", she asked but makes no indication of moving a muscle. I brush some hair away from her face, then away from the wound. Her hair is so soft that I run my fingers through it a few more times before I get started.

I'm finished just as fast as I started. I'm very meticulous, more so with Bo. This shouldn't leave but a tiny invisible scar, her hair would cover it anyways. I'm pulled from my thoughts by her groggy voice.

"I didn't think you were really a doctor, you know" she giggles and it's like music to my ears.

I lean over to put the supplies back in the tray and stop to look at her. I give her a look of mock offense, "Isabeau Dennis!" I try to look seriously but I'm failing miserably.

Her head is still in my lap, but is now looking at me. I run my fingers through her hair, once more. We just sit there and enjoy the closeness, before we get thrown back into reality.

I rub my thumb on her cheek, "I should let Kenzi and Tamsin in, they've been worried sick about you, Isabeau" I whisper to her. She smiles at me. She smiles every time I use her full name. She finally sits up and nods.

I grab my notepad and scribble my number down and hand it to her. "My cell phone, I think it's about time you have it." I place my hand on her cheek and place a quick kiss to her forehead. "Call me if you need me".

I exit her room and find my friends. "Kenzi go ahead and see her, I have to talk to Tamsin for a minute. Just please don't have her stand up or move around too much" I tell Kenzi but am looking at my best friend.

When she enters the room, I glare at her, "Explain to me now" I growl. I'm trying really hard not to lose my head, but seeing Bo lying in a hospital bed has shaken me to my core.

Tamsin returns my tone, "She's my friend too, doc! I tried! But it happened so fast" she tells me what her voice wavers at the end.

"Please." I beg.

She places her hand on my shoulder. "I pulled up to the station with my new partner, Hale and I saw her with Dyson." She takes a shaky breath,"he had his hands on her and she was struggling, I ran over and shouted and the next thing I know, he threw her! He fucking slammed her into the wall and charged at me!" She has tears in her eyes.

I feel the tears escape mine. I wipe them away hastily as she continues. "He was furious, we collided and went to the ground, but I'm kind of awesome with my long legs and arms, so I got leverage on him quickly. Got that son of a bitch in a choke hold until Hale and a few other uniforms helped me out."

A smile at my best friend, always sneaking a compliment about herself in the most serious of situations.

"And Bo?" I whisper.

"She was conscious but super out of it. Called an ambulance and arrived quickly. That's when I called you. That's all I know, Lauren." She finishes out of breath.

I pull her into a hug an hold her tight. "Thank you Tamsin" I whisper to her, tears still falling down my face.

"No problem, Doc, you know how I like to be a knight in shining armor" she laughs and I join her.

"So what about Dyson? Where is he? Or better yet what is going to happen to him?" I've been a doctor for awhile now. I've seen the damage people can cause to one another. I'm so thankful that Tamsin was there. I'm also grateful that she is apart of the force.

"It's being handled, but I do not know specifics. Hale is going to call me after everything calms down. It's fucking hectic at the station, and my bosses are probably getting there asses chewed from the higher ups about it. " she shakes her head, no doubt trying to wrap her mind around it all.

I take a deep breath, "you should probably head in there to see her, she's probably gonna fall asleep soon. But can you just keep me updated about Dyson. I don't know the whole story, but I just want to keep Bo safe" I finish with my eyes cast down.

She pulls me into a hug one last time. "I know, Lauren. And we will. I mean, come on, this is probably all a ploy to play doctor with you" she jokes and gives me a nudge.

I laugh with her, "Well, I do wear a lab coat very well, I still haven't received my new one," I huff. "Anyways, I better get everything set up for her stay, but I'll be around alright?" I tell her as I start walking towards the nurses station.

I almost turn the corner and smile when I see her give a mock salute and yell,"You got it Hotpants!". 


	6. Chapter 6

Ch:6

Lauren

Over the next couple of hours of Bo's recovery, I've been trying to get familiar with the hospital. Knowing that she has friends with her and the late arrival of her grandfather, Trick, I've been able to process the events of today.

From the start of meeting the dark haired beauty, I've felt drawn to her. Granted, she's good looking but it was so much more than lust that has drawn me in. Her laugh. Her kindness.

Then finding out she was dating Dyson broke a piece of me. Even knowing this though, I was still drawn to her. Friendship was all that she offered and I took it without a second thought.

But then I started to notice certain things. I would notice her looking at me when she thought I wasn't looking. Or the way she finds any reason to touch me.

Being a lesbian my entire life, I was use to straight girls throwing themselves at me, being bi curious and all, but Bo was different. But I still treated her like a friend.

Last night at the bar confused me further. How she would just blatantly stare at me, like she was trying to read my mind. Or the way she followed me outside. How she held my hand and we just talked. Our conversations just flowed like it was the most natural thing.

Then this morning, the way she looked at me. Those eyes were following my every move. I chuckle at the thought of her shamelessly staring at my ass. But then she had her breakdown. Me comforting her, holding her. Our bodies molded together tightly, like two halves of a whole, we fit perfectly.

As I check my watch it's now close to visiting hours to be over. I make my way back to her room but pause at a distance. She looks to be crying while talking to Hale, no doubt about what happened today. Kenzi is still in the room holding her hand, but I see Trick outside pacing, while Tamsin is watching him.

I start to make my way over and catch Bo's eyes. She looks so much like a sad kitten that I start to make a beeline for her. I'm almost there when Trick blocks my path. He just looks at me with tears in his eyes before he wraps me in a hug.

"How did this happen, Lauren? I've known Dyson for years now. How could he have done this to my granddaughter?" He cries into my shoulder. Trick has always been good to me, but he also knew Dyson was the reason for me leaving. He knew the extent of his torment that he bestowed on me. That is why I'm not too surprised that he acted out violently. But to do this to Bo? That I can't wrap my head around.

I break the hug and find my voice. "I guess you never really know a person. But she is safe now, Trick. I'll make sure of it."

He gives my hand a final squeeze and I turn and walk into the room. I put on my best doctor voice and address the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but visiting hours has come to an end, that includes you detective Santiago." Hale takes his fedora off and gives me a smile. "Of course Dr. Lewis, we have more than enough info here anyway. Thank you, Miss Dennis" he addresses Bo before he takes his leave.

I look at Kenzi as she tries to be invisible. I laugh and give her a genuine smile. She just wants to stay with her best friend. "Sorry Kenz, you too." She gives me a huff response and crosses her arms. "I do have a TV with all the movie channels though, I would hate for it to be all by its lonesome" I try with an incentive.

She stands and gives Bo a kiss on the top of her head and turns towards me with a dramatic hair flip. "That's cheating Hotpants, you know how much I'm crushin on your TV! I'll see you two in the morning." She walks past but not before holding out her hand.

I'm staring at Bo while I drop the keys to my place in her hands. Next thing I know, we're alone. I grab her chart and sift through it again.

"How are you feeling, Bo?" It's such a routine question, but I'm just concerned.

Sighing, she sits up and swipes her hair from back to from. "It's stiff, but my headache has finally went away." She's fidgeting with her hands and her eyes are cast down.

I walk up to her and hold her hands in mine. Smoothing my thumbs over her knuckles. She pulls me by my hands to sit facing her and let's out a shaky breath. "I was so scared, Lauren." The tears in her eyes spilling down her cheeks.

"Did Tamsin tell you what happened?" She asks softly.

I nod, "Briefly, but we don't need to discuss that now. You're safe now. Let's just worry about you getting better. The rest can wait, okay?" I place my hand on her cheek and wipe the tears away.

She leans into my touch. And hums. "Thank you." We just sit there comforting one another. We both need it after today.

"It's getting late now, so I'm going to let you rest, but I'll be by every few hours to check on you, alright?" I start to put some distance between us.

She gives me a small smile, but it's a smile nonetheless. "It has been a long day, huh" she jokes.

"Long indeed, get some rest and call if you need anything. You're my only patient right now so I'll answer at anytime." I smile at her and make my exit.

The hours seem to fly by because the next thing I know its morning. It's quiet in the hospital, except for the humming of the lights in the hallways.

Bo slept soundly, even after I had woken her up to do checkups. She was such a peaceful sleeper, that I could help but watch her as she did so.

It was almost visiting hours yet again, so I wanted to get some one on one time with her, and hopefully she can be well enough to be discharged.

I grab a few bagels and coffee and head to see her. When I enter, she is fully awake flipping through the tv channels.

I internally groan when I look at her. There are just those people that make your whole being ache for being so beautiful, and she is no exception. Who looks that good when they first wake up? My face falls into a smile when she sees me hovering by the door.

"Good morning, Doctor" my God, she's killing me. Her voice is a few octaves deeper and a little raspy from her sleep. She is so damn sexy. I can feel the ache in my lower half suddenly coming alive.

"Hi" is all I manage to squeak out and she smiles and raises an eyebrow. I feel the blush threatening to take over my face. I cough to regain some composure.

I hold the bag up and shake it slightly, "I brought bagels, if you're hungry?" I'm not sure why I'm so nervous around her this morning. But she seems to be having a kick out of it, because she has a smirk on her face that looks predatory.

Bo sits up a little straighter. "You take such good care of me, Dr. Lewis. Please, take a seat" she pats the bed.

I gulp and only manage to nod. I'm sitting on the edge of the bed on the side, giving her much needed space. But as I look at her, I see her shifting, crossing her legs and scooting closer. Her knees are grazing me leg and hip now. She just smiles sheepishly, and leans to grab the bag from my far hand.

"Mmm, these smell delicious" she moans. My desire to take her on this hospital bed sky rockets. I've decided I love being the one that makes her moan, even if it's as simple as a bagel.

I calm my raging libido and take a sip of my coffee. "So I'm thinking, if all is looking good with your stitches, you can be free to go by this afternoon."

She has this look on her face of uneasiness, but it goes away quickly. "Umm yeah, sure that's great" she finally gets out.

"Bo? Tell me what you're thinking. You should be ecstatic to be leaving so soon" and as soon as I finished my sentence, it hit me.

I shift just s little bit closer and tilt my head to the side to catch her eyes. "He can't get you, Bo. I won't let him. Tamsin won't let him. And we both know one crazy Russian who has ties to the mafia, that won't let him." She manages a small smile, but is still looking down.

So I place my finger under her chin and lift it so she's looking at me. I want to see those big chocolate eyes that haunt my dreams. She needs to see how serious I am and to give her the most comfort I can offer. "You have people that care too much about you."

She places her head on my shoulder and in return I wrap her in a hug. We just sit there holding each other. Until I hear a knock on the door.

We unravel ourselves as Dr. Dallas enters the room. "Good morning, I thought you'd be in here", she forces a smile while looking back and forth between us.

I find the strength and pull myself off the bed and completely away from the warmth of Bo. "Good morning Dr. Dallas, was there something you needed?" I get into doctor mode and give her a small smile.

Her smile is genuine when she looks at me, but it seems tense towards Bo. No doubt feeling jealous of the beautiful woman in the bed that gets to be so close to me.

"I actually just wanted to make it official" she grabs a crisp white lab coat and offers it up gentleman style for me to put on.

She helps me put it on and I catch Bo starring daggers at the other doctor. If only she knew that she has nothing to worry about, but I might as well enjoy it. It's been awhile since I had two beautiful woman fighting over me.

I run my hands down the sides of the lab coat, stopping to trace the Dr. Lewis engraved in it. It gives me a sense of security wearing my lab coat. I absolutely love it.

I walk over towards Bo, "Bo, this is Dr. Dallas. She was the one who actually started on your care yesterday." I try to ease the tension.

I see Bo's features soften just a bit, "Of course, thank you Dr. Dallas, I really do appreciate all that you have done for me."

The other doctor smiles at me and then at Bo. "I was just doing my job. Well I have other patients so I better be off." She begins to walk towards the door.

"Thank you for this, by the way" I gesture to the coat.

She turns back, giving me the once over, "It's my pleasure, Lauren" she purrs and gives a flirtatious wink. Next thing I know she's gone.

As I'm still staring at the door, only for a moment, I hear Bo's voice. "It's my pleasure, Lauren" she says in a mimicking voice.

I turn so quickly with a smile of mocked shock and appall. She has her arms crossed and that pout. That damn pout gets me every time.

She still ignoring me, just starring daggers at the door. "How unprofessional! You shouldn't have to deal with that! That's totally sexual harassment." She huffs.

I let out a hearty laugh at the look on her face. She looks at me flabbergasted now. "My my Isabeau, are you jealous?"

She looks embarrassed for a moment before feigning disinterest. "What? Of course not, I'm just looking out for you. She's seems just too forward...and sleazy." she reasons.

"I don't know, she is kind of good looking" I say trying to hold a straight face. Jealous Bo is very attractive. "Are you sure you're not just a tad bit jealous, because I have to say," I walk over to her invading her person space to whisper in her ear, "You being jealous, is very sexy, Bo."

She blushes immediately and looks at me through her eyelashes. "Maybe just a little", she admits.

Before I can get another word in, Kenzi bursts through the door. "Hola bitches! How's my Bo Bear doing Doc?" She makes her way to Bo's other side. I pull away from Bo and address Kenzi.

"She looks good" I wink at Bo causing her to blush, "she'll need to keep the stitches in for a few days and keep the area dry, but I see no reason to keep her any longer. They're dissolving stitches so no need for a second trip here. I'll have the nurse bring you the forms."

I feel giddy that I can manage to cause such a reaction to the brunette. As I'm walking out I hear Bo call my name. My name sounds so good coming out of her mouth.

I turn to face her at the door. "Yes, Bo?" I hold eye contact with her.

She holds contact for a moment, then looks down at her hands. I walk further into the room, now looking at Kenzi, who is looking between us, very confused. I stop at the foot of her bed and hold her blanket covered feet.

Bo finally gets the courage to look me in the eyes. "Can we talk, you know...later?" She finishes shyly.

I give her my crooked smile and squeeze her feet before letting go, "I'll be looking forward to it."

Bo

As watch Lauren leave the room, I feel Kenzi's eyes on me.

"So..." She clicks her tongue, "What was that all about?"

I knew I had to tell her. Kenzi is like a dog with a bone, but I'm just not sure how she'd handle it. "What do you mean?" I ask.

"You and Hotpants... I sense she has a big ole crush on you, Bo. I'd be careful there. I see the way she looks at you. I know you're just touchy-feely, but she might take it the wrong way."

I look at my best friend curiously. "What if I like being touchy-feely with Lauren?" I shrug my shoulders. Maybe if I don't make it a big deal, then she wouldn't either.

She's now rummaging through all the draws in my room now. "Har har har. I'm just saying, Bo. I wouldn't want her to get her hopes up that you swing that way."

Oh boy, this is going to be difficult to explain to her. Because it's true, I've never ventured into the land of woman. But then again, I've never been so strongly attracted to one. Just one Lauren Lewis.

I take a breath and summon Kenzi over. She looks apprehensive but finally obliges. "What if I told you that she wouldn't be getting her hopes up?"

Kenzi quirks and eyebrow at me. "You mean, like, you are interested in the blonde babe?"

I nod and smile wide. I always smile thinking of Lauren. "I can't explain it, Kenz, she just, ugh, she makes me feel so much. And when I'm near her I feel like my whole body turns to goo! I barely know her but she just feels right." I sigh. There I said it. I feel a huge weight lifted from my shoulders.

She just smiles at my words. "You know, I did sense some serious sparkage between you guys." This is why she will always be my BFF. She just goes with the flow and supports me.

I have happy tears in my eyes and pull her into a hug. "Thank you Kenzi" I whisper.

She pulls back and wipes the imaginary dust off of herself. "Yeah, yeah save all that lady lovin' for the good doctor" she jokes.

The nurse finally comes into our room, effectively breaking up our hug fest, to give us our discharge papers. She hands me a bag of my clothes from yesterday and rolls a wheelchair towards me. Apparently it policy until we get through the doors. But if that's all I have to do to leave the hospital, I will gladly plop my happy ass in there.

Kenzi gets a head start to retrieve the car as the nurse rolls me to the front. I have a lot to deal with but I feel a breath of fresh air now. Yes, I still have to deal with the fallout with Dyson. And I'm in uncharted territory with Lauren. But I have great friends and family. I have a career that I can't wait to start building.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when I see a glimpse of blonde hair near the exit. I'm willing my nurse to push faster but she's just cruising. We finally make it after what feels like forever and catch Lauren on the phone.

She turns and notices that I'm leaving and makes her way over to me. Her smile always ends up coaxing one out from me.

She takes my hand so I can stand and sends the nurse away. She is still on the phone.

"Yes, of course mom. Mhmm. I will." She tilts her head back and looks at the sky, it reminds me of any kid getting lectured by their parents and I can't help but chuckle. This earns me a sly smile and narrowed eyes. "I will see you then, ok I love you too." She hangs up and shakes her head.

"Did you find something amusing, Miss Dennis?" I nod eagerly giving her a toothy grin.

"You looked like an adorable child when you speak with your mother. I bet she loves having you back home, huh?" Her face softens a bit when she hears my sincere tone.

She sees Kenzi pull up and takes my forearm. "She really does. My father past away a few months ago and I'm an only child. She just likes to check on me and see what's new in my life."

She says it so casually about her father, almost without any emotion. But I decided to not ask too many questions about it, we are still trying to get to know each other. I went to ask about her mother though, but she's too quick.

She places me in the car and buckles me up, even though I insisted I could do it. Before I can say anything else, my door is closed. I sulk in the feeling of not saying goodbye but before I know it, the back door opens and she slides in.

She claps her hands together, "Well come on, Kenz, let's go home!" She catches my eyes in when I turn around and just like that, I'm happy again.

Thank you guys again for all of the reviews and follows! The next chapter is coming along nicely and I'm really looking forward for "the talk". We will get into the meat of their relationship as well. Like I said, slow burn, but I just want to make this realistic. So please be patient for our girls. Until next time! 


	7. Chapter 7

Ch:7

Lauren

We finally make it to the apartment complex and I couldn't be happier. The weight of everything has taken its toll. I haven't had a decent meal or shower since yesterday. I was just too worried I guess.

I haven't done a 12 hour shift at a hospital since my residency year in med school. The being on alert in that duration made for a stressful life. That is why I chose research. It gives me more time to enjoy life outside of the lab.

Kenzi is first to break the silence when we reach our doors. "Well ladies, it's been real, but momma is wiped so I'll catch ya later."

She opens the door and looks at Bo. I'm not sure what is happening, but then again I'm too tired to try and figure it out.

I scratch the back of my neck and decide to follow her lead. "Yep, a shower and some food sounds like a plan so I'll see you guys later."

As much as I want to be around Bo, I know she still needs rest. It would be selfish of me to deny her that.

I give them both a smile and start turning to my door. I hear Bo's voice closing in on me. "Umm Lauren?" I turn so we are face to face now. I look to Kenzi, but she is no longer there.

She looks apprehensively at me. She wants to talk about what's going on with us.

"Can we talk now?" She asks.

I do what comes natural to me a wrap her in a hug. I feel her sigh and melt into me.

"I know we need to talk about this, whatever happening between us, but it can wait" I whisper in her ear, still hugging her.

I take a breath and pull away enough so we look at each other, but are still in an embrace. "I want to talk, Im honestly kind of excited for us to talk, but you need rest. I'm not going anywhere. If you are feeling what I am feeling, then you know it can wait. What I can tell you now is, I don't want to rush this, whatever it is. Take it one day at a time?" I ask, hoping I didn't misread any signals.

A bright smile spreads across her face that I mirror. "I'm in no rush either, Lauren. This is all really really new to me," she chuckles. "So slow is good. I can go slow. " The way she says "slow" makes me think she wants the opposite. Does she even realize how sexy she is.

I blush at the inappropriate thoughts that race through my mind, while she continues. "Let's build our friendship as we explore this, because I don't know too much about you Dr. Lauren Lewis. All I know is how you make me feel." She finished and looks down, as if she revealed too much.

I lean in to kiss her on the cheek before responding. "That sounds perfect, Bo. Now go get some rest, Doctors orders." I order playfully.

She blushes and nods, "I'll talk to you later, Lauren. Maybe come over tonight and watch a movie with us? Just hangout? " She suggested with hope.

"Sounds good, I do have a dinner tonight, but after I'll head over." A flash of jealously crosses her face, but only for a second.

I give her a bright smile,neither a chuckle. "It's with my mom, Tamsin, and Vex."

"Oh." Is all she says.

"Yeah, oh." I repeat with a hint of humor. Her being jealous is so oddly attractive.

She catches on to my joke and returns a toothy smile, revealing that dimple on her cheek.

"I wasn't-" but she just a smirks and rolls her eyes. "Have a good dinner, but maybe shower first? You stink." She says playfully.

"Funny." I say with one last look before I close my door.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Lauren

I feel so refreshed after a nice long shower and my cat nap. I stretch out on my moms couch waiting for Tamsin and Vex to arrive.

My mom, Jane, pushes my legs off and sits next to me. "Oh dear, I am so happy you are home! I miss our little family dinners. It'll be nice to have a full house again."

I smile back at her, even though I feel a bit guilty. "Me too mom, I'm sorry I didn't make much of an effort when I was away."

She shakes her head and pats my leg, "You made something of yourself, Lauren. I'd never hold that against you, so no need to apologize. I'm just glad you're home!"

A knock on the door interrupts us. "Can you get it? I'm going check on dinner."

"Ello lovely, I bought dessert!" Vex greets holding a bottle of wine when I open the door.

I open the door further to let both him and Tamsin enter. Tamsin seems to have a little more energy than yesterday as well. I'm eager to ask about what is happening to Dyson but I just want to enjoy tonight.

The three of us enter the kitchen just as mom pulls out the chicken. My mouth is just about watering when I see the spread on the table.

"Wow, momma Lewis, this all looks delicious!", I guess I'm not the only excited to eat. Tamsin looks like she could die from happiness.

My mom grabs them both in a hug and gestures to the table. "I'm so glad you guys could make it. I know how busy the two of you are. How is the shop going, Vex? It's been awhile since I've been there?"

Everybody has at least one great talent, and for Vex, it's magic. Different tricks to illusions, he is hands down, the best. Making it big on the Las Vegas strip as "The Mesmer" for a few years, until he met Tamsin at one of his shows.

Next thing you know, they moved to Tamsin's home town and are happily married. He opened up a magic shop and does private parties for high clientele, but will occasionally travel back to the strip for a show here and there. They are the oddest couple, a detective and a magician, but you can see how much they truly love each other.

Vex opens the bottle of wine and starts to pour everyone a glass, "The shop is still going strong, I have a show lined up at the end of the year at Treasure Island, so maybe you can come see a show? I know how much you like to dance it up in Vegas, Jane." He says with a wink.

A couple hours later we are settled in the living room chit chatting, I'm sitting near Tamsin, while Vex and my mom are talking animatedly about some movies.

I move in closer to Tamsin, "Hey girl hey" I joke with s nudge.

She returns my smile, "Trying to sweet talk me for info, Lewis? Im surprised it took you this long."

"I didn't want to ruin the night with talking about work", I say apologetically.

She pats my leg, "It's no problem, I know you're just worried about your girlfriend", she smirks.

"Girlfriend?!" My mom says loudly towards us. "You have s girlfriend! Oh honey, why didn't you tell me? Doesn't matter, tell me about her!"

I groan loudly, while Vex and Tamsin are laughing to themselves. "If it's who I think it is then she is definitely gorgeous, Jane." Vex says with a big grin.

I huff ,"I don't have a girlfriend, mom, they're just pulling your leg."

Tamsin runs over my statement, "Her name is Bo, she's Lauren's neighbor. And ok, girlfriend is kind of pushing it, but they totally have eyes on each other!"

Vex chimes in, as my face grows red from embarrassment. "Oh yes, we went out the other night and they were outside for some time. Yeah don't think we didn't notice, Hotpants. Oh! And all that eye sex in the car!"

"Eye sex?" My mom asks confused but with a smile, no doubt excited about hearing about a new suitor.

Tamsin takes a sip of wine, "Ugh yes, I forgot about that! Good thing you can't make a baby like that cause you would have a litter a kids, Lauren."

I'm ready to defend myself when suddenly my phone rings. I look down at the name and smile.

"Oye, look at that, your girlfriend is calling", Vex teases.

I give him a quick slap to the back of his head as I make my way into a quiet room. "Hello, Isabeau."

"Hey there, doctor," she purrs through the phone. I feel my throat go dry, but muster up my voice. If she wants to flirt, then I'll flirt right back.

"You know, I'm use to people calling me a doctor, but when you use that term, it's very hard to act like a professional. Especially if you say it in that tone, Miss Dennis. "I hear her gasp on the other end. Mission accomplished.

"Dully noted", I hear the smile in her voice. "Well, in that case I'll keep using it."

'So much for taking things slow' I think to myself. "Are we still on for tonight?" I ask hoping I don't sound too eager.

"Absolutely, should I be expecting you soon? I'm not rushing you, just...wondering."

She sounds as if I wouldn't want to hang out. It makes me wonder if she has gotten stood up a lot in the past.

"I'm actually getting ready to walk out the door right now." I say letting my excitement show through my words. I want her to see that I do want to see her. To show her I enjoy being around her. If I had my way I'd see her all the time.

"Really?! I mean, cool. That's cool." She tries to hide her excitement.

I give her a small laugh, "Yes, very cool", I tease. "I'll see you soon, Bo."

"See you soon, Lauren." She replies.

I hang up and walk back to the rest of the group in the living. Tamsin is the first to notice me, "So everything all good?" She asks as she walks over to me.

I nod, "Yep, we're going to hang out and watch a movie tonight." I try to sound like it's no big deal.

Apparently I failed, because she has a wide grin on her face. "So a date, huh?" She says with a click of her tongue.

I groan, "No just neighbors being friendly. Kenzi will be there too. We're doing the friend thing. She's a bit out of my league, plus she just had that whole thing happen between her and Dyson. I'm really nervous. I don't want to mess up my one shot with her by rushing things." I whisper, revealing the emotions that I'm feeling.

She gives me a nudge with her fist, "You know, you're quite the catch, Lauren. She'd be crazy not to be interested. Just go have fun. There's no rush. Just go enjoy each other's company and see how you guys are."

She looks at my mom and Vex talking, "Dyson has been charged with assault by the way. His police status has been terminated and he is in lockup. Apparently his parents have money, so he's got some high quality lawyer, but he's without bail for now."

"That's good to hear." Of course Dyson will drag this out. Hopefully he will just let Bo go, although knowing him, it won't be the case.

"Well, go on and enjoy the rest of your night, Lauren. I'm sure we're going to follow your lead soon." She gives me a wink and walks back to the couch.

I walk over to my mom and thank her for dinner. I say my goodbyes to everyone and head back to the apartment complex. I walk to my place to freshen up and debate whether I change it not.

I decide to just put on some yoga pants and swap out my long sleeve shirt for loose sweater that shows a hint of shoulder.

Comfy. I think to myself. I run my fingers through my wavy hair and make my way over to Bo's place.

I knock twice and before I can calm my nerves, the door opens. There standing in front of me is Bo, with tight black leather pants and a dark purple razor back top. Her hair in a high ponytail that shows me how delectable her neck is. She is absolutely breathtaking.

I see her smirk at my open appraisal of her and I can't stop the red creeping up my neck.

I clear my throat, "Wow, you look...wow." Her staring at me makes my whole body tingle. I look down to gather my thoughts.

"And I'm extremely under dressed," I say almost immediately after I notice my comfy attire. "I'm just going to go change..." I'm about to turn and head back to my place, when I feel her hand on my wrist.

"No Lauren, that's not necessary. Thank you, for the compliment, but let me go change into some sweats. It'll be a comfy cozy kind of night." She winks at me and walks me into her apartment.

She drags her hand down my wrist and laces our fingers together as she pulls me deeper into her place.

I should be looking around her place to see what it looks like, but all I'm staring at is our laced fingers. Her skin is so soft and her hands look so delicate. My eyes travel the length of her arm to the definition in her arms, most likely from her time spent in the kitchen.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when she squeezes my hand and turns to face me. "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable, I'm just going to go change real quick."

Before I can tell her I'm more than fine with what she's wearing, she walks in to what I assume is her bedroom. It's down a long hallway, but as she leaves the door halfway open, I can see bits and pieces of her skin while she's changing through the mirror next to a bed.

My throat goes dry and all I can think is slow. We agreed to take this slow. We barely know each other and she has Dyson drama, so go slow.

She reappears all too quickly, as I'm still stuck in the place where she left me. "Better?" She asks with a twirl.

She still has her razor back tank top with the large amount of cleavage that my eyes are happy to feast upon. But she changed her leather pants and opted for what look like the smallest cotton shorts ever created by man.

My jaw just about hits the floor. "Better", I squeak out. Better? Pfft. I might pass out at how delicious her legs look.

She flashes a brilliant smile, "Great, l have popcorn and drinks in the living room."

She leads the way and I'm definitely enjoying the view as we walk. I take a seat and she eases down right next to me. I feel her body heat from how close we are.

"So what do you and Kenzi want to watch? I'm really into any genre so what ever is good for you guys. Oh by the way where is she?" I ramble on trying to find the small Russian to help with the sexual tension.

I study her face as she bites her lip and looks anywhere but me. "Oh, um something came up, she had to go out for awhile."

Uh oh, I think to myself. "So it's just us?" I laugh out loud, "Are you sure you didn't send her away? You just wanted me all to yourself, huh." I tease her to help give us a light atmosphere.

I continue to laugh, but when I look back over at her, I see her face redden. When she grabs the remote and looks my way I raise a questioning eyebrow.

"Fine! Yes I bribed her with pizza and beer to leave for a few hours!" She finally admits under my scrutiny.

We both share a laugh and pick an action movie. The night is going well, we pay attention to it until we decide that playing 20 questions is better. We share fun facts and embarrassing stories and just enjoy our company.

The laughter dies down longer into the night. We somehow end up with me lounging on the couch with Bo pressed in front of me. Her back is pushed into my chest and I can feel us breathing as one. Her left hand is resting on my leg as my right arm is holding her midsection. We are just watching some old tv show in a comfortable silence.

"Hey Lauren?" I hear her breaking me from my thoughts and turn her head slightly to find my eyes.

"Yes Bo?" I would look into those eyes forever if I had the chance.

"I've...umm...I've never done this before," she stutters.

"Done what, Bo?" She sits up fully and I reluctantly release her from my hold.

She fidgets with her fingers and looks down briefly, "This, with a woman." She shakes her head and looks in my eyes and continues in a strong voice. "I've never been on a date with a woman, never dated one." She finishes without any hesitation.

I give her a small smile, "This is a date?"

She looks confident now. Her eyes light up and she has a mischievous grin. "Yes. I would very much like it to be. I would like to date you Lauren. I've only dated men all my life. Only ever been attracted to men, but..."

She takes a deep breath before giving me a full smile, "But then you showed up. So no, I've never dated a woman, but I've also never felt this way, so Lauren Lewis, would you like to go on a date with me?"

She has such hope in her eyes. She is so brave, being so open with her feelings, so vulnerable. She wants to date me. This smart, kind, funny woman wants to date me.

I do the only thing that can fully express what I am feeling. I pull her slowly to me and press my lips to hers. I feel her gasp against my lips before she begins to move her lips with mine. I bring my hand to her neck and feel the smooth skin there with my thumb.

It's everything I had imagined it would be. Our kiss is gentle and slow, but filled with so much passion. I keep it innocent until I feel the need to taste her tongue. As much as I want to experience it or how often I dreamt about it, I end the kiss and pull away.

"Is that a yes?",she asks breathlessly.

I give her a quick, but soft kiss and rub my nose against hers, "I would love to go on a date with you." I smile at her.

She buries her face in my neck. I feel her smile against me. I wrap her in a hug and lay us down once again. We laugh at the silliness of it. She is now laying with her front pressed against my own. She plays with my hand as we begin to watch tv again. I hold her tight and close my eyes and press my lips together, saving the taste of her lips.

Yay! Go team BoLo! Hope you guys like it. And about the lack of Dyson consequence, there will be more of an explanation. I just wanted to focus on the ladies first. Let me know your guys' thoughts. Next chapter coming soon! 

I am also thinking of adding another Lost Girl story. Most likely a Fae one? Idk let me kmow what you guys think. 


	8. Chapter 8

Ch:8

Bo

After my date last night with Lauren, I felt a new confidence in me. It took all of my strength to admit my feelings towards her, but after I did I felt relieved. I needed her to know them, even though I was terrified of her response. I had no idea what I would expect from her.

What I didn't expect was a kiss. The kiss was quick, but it was more of something to look forward to.

It was her way of telling me she felt the same about me. A promise of more to come.

It was still pretty early, I'm surprised I'm even up. So, I make my way into the kitchen, still clad in pjs, to make coffee and whip up some breakfast. I smile when I glance at the couch. I press my lips together, remembering her soft, warm lips against mine.

"Someone seems chipper." I turn to see Kenzi sitting at the table. She has a blanket wrapped around her and a coffee in hand.

"Shit, Kenz! You almost gave me a heart attack." I press my hand to my chest trying to catch my breath.

"Good thing there's a doctor across the hall." Kenzi jokes. I smile down at the mug, now in my hand. Just a mention of her makes me feel giddy.

I take a sip,"Why are you up so early? I didn't even hear you come in last night."

"I know you didn't, I stumbled through the door ready to jump on the couch to sleep off the booze, when I see the two of you all snuggled on there. You guys were out. I take it the date went well?"

"It went better than expected, that's for sure", I say with a smirk.

"Really... Do explain. Last thing I remember you saying is that you wanted to take this slow. You know, get to know her."

I grab some breakfast materials for pancakes. "I am taking it slow, but I do need her to know I'm interested." I begin to mix everything together when I hear Kenzi come over towards the stove.

She saddles up next to me, "And how did you do that, Bo? I'm not going to rain on your parade and all, but you technically never ended it with Dyson and-"

I cut her off immediately,"Yes, yes I did Kenz. I told you what happened. I told you exactly what happened that day. Word for word."

I stare at her hard. "He laid hands on me. He was angry and upset and he chose to act out violently...towards me", I whisper out through the tears forming in my eyes.

She looks guilty for pushing this topic. She's probably still processing that her 'wolfman' did this to me. But it did. He did.

She opens her mouth to speak, but I beat her to it, "I'm lucky that we were in a public place, because, God Kenz. The look he had frightened me. So forget about Dyson. He has no claim to me."

I put the mixing bowl down and turn off the stove. "Im not hungry anymore." I say to her as I pass her to go back to my room.

I flop on my bed face down and release a strangled breath. I love Kenzi, she's like my sister, but she needs to get out of her head that what Dyson did was an accident or a misunderstanding. I can't hold her hand through this, it's too much for me to handle.

I pick up the phone and scroll to a familiar number. Just seeing her name brings me joy.

Checking the time and wonder if it's too early, and decide to risk it. I type quickly, and press send.

-Bo : hey

I'm surprised when my phone starts ringing. It's Lauren, I guess she is up.

"Hey", I say with a smile.

"Hey, you're up early. I'm surprised especially since we stayed up late last night", Lauren responds.

"Yeah, I'm not usually an early bird, but then I woke up feeling energetic."

"Hmm,"she hums. "I know the feeling. Well, since you're up, would you like to come over and have breakfast with me? I was just about to make something? And Kenzi too, of course.

I feel myself sigh. I hate arguing with my best friend. She said she was supportive of my feelings for Lauren, but why keep pulling me back to questions about Dyson.

"Bo? Are you still there?"

I muster up a voice, "Oh, yeah, sorry... I must have zoned out on you."

She's quiet for a moment, "Are you alright, Bo? If you don't want to come over I'll understand. We did just hang out last night. I apologize if I'm too forward and I've offended you."

I shake my head sternly, even though she can't see me. "God no Lauren, it's not that I don't want to see you! I want to see you all the time" I chuckle through the phone. "I would really really like to have breakfast with you."

I get up and out of my room and make my way towards the front door. I see Kenzi giving me an apologetic look, but I just shake my head. Not now.

I opens the front door, " In fact, I would really like it if you'd let me in." I hear glasses chiming together through the phone until I hear her footsteps by the door.

She pulls the door open, phone still in hand. My insides melt when I see her in her matching stripped pajamas with the brightest smile. Her hair is down and sporting the 'bed head' look. What really draws my attention are her black framed glasses.

"Good morning, Isabeau" she says as she hangs up her phone.

I'm unsure how we greet, but I just go what feels natural. I walk up and pull her into a hug and give her a small kiss on her cheek. "Good morning, Lauren. Thank you for the invite." I smile wide when I see her blush from my bold move.

I walk into her place first, and head towards the kitchen. Knowing she's following, I give my hips a little extra sway, here and there.

I look over on the counter and see what I can only describe as 'sciencey things'. I turn back to ask what she was up to.

She must have been walking closer than I thought because we are now face to face. She looks just as surprised by it, but just shrugs her shoulders and gives an apologetic smile.

"Sorry," she mutters. "Here let me just get this out of the way, I didn't realize you be here this quickly."

She picks up a fire torch and her beakers and test tube racks. From What I can see, four out of the five are burnt on the bottom.

She looks embarrassed when she addresses me again, "I also felt energetic this morning and started doing some research. Let me put this down stairs then I can get breakfast started."

Intrigued, I silently follow her down stairs. Lauren Lewis has many layers to her, and I want to peel away each, and every one.

I make it to the bottom step and look through the door. There are three metal tables in the middle of the room with a few stools on each of them. I step in and feel the temperature drop significantly. I shiver at the feeling, and take a breath.

I see Lauren carefully place her possessions and grab a sharper and some sticks and label them. She's mumbling to herself as she's writing and I let out a small giggle.

She suddenly turns around with wide eyes. She takes her glasses off and rub fiddles with them.

She looks confused at my words,"Um yeah, this is my, um, lab." She sighs,"I guess I should let you know, I'm sort of a geek. A big one, actually."

She's looking down as if I'll make fun of her. Like I wouldn't want to be with her, because of her being a scientist.

I take her hands in mine and grab her glasses from her. She looks up at me. I smile and open her glasses and put them on her face. "This place is incredible, Lauren. And you look damn good in those glasses."

I pull away and step back. I'm still holding eye contact with her, but I'm walking around the room. I finally stop at where she put her latest experiment, "So what are you working on Dr. Lewis?", I ask, but it comes out as a purr.

I see her body relax immensely then walk over to me. "This is actually where I make most of my alcohol. These test tubes are filled with my latest flavor. Using the heat, I can direct how bold I want it to taste."

She looks at me, like she's trying to gage my reaction. I decide to throw a curve ball her way. "Like how much it burns when you taste it or the flavor in general?" She looks at me shocked that I asked her a question about it.

"Why so shocked, Lauren? You must know I listen to you when you talk, right? So is it the burn or overall taste." I tease her with a smile on my face.

"I have underestimated you, Bo." She says breathlessly. "But to answer you question, mainly the overall flavor, but when I add an isolated solution to it, after perfected the taste, I can determine how much burn is acceptable. I like to give certain flavors like plum or my sour flavors a stronger burn to even it out. I like to keep my sweeter or fruitier flavor without it so you can mix them accordingly."

She is so amazing, I think to myself. "You are very passionate about your work."

She tilts her head, still looking at me, "I'm very passionate about a lot of things."

I cough and try to yield the blush that's consuming my face, but it's no easy feat, especially when she looks so intense at me.

She walks past me with a soft brush of her body. I see her punch in a code on the freezer and it beeps open. "Come here" she says in a soft voice.

She takes my hand and leads me in, but then maneuvers me ahead. I gasp when I feel her hands on my hips. I look over my shoulder into her eyes, wondering what I'm supposed to be seeing. It's dark but then I hear her flip a switch.

The lights reveal hundreds of unmarked bottles of clear liquid. "You did ask me to show you where the magic happens," she jokes with a laugh.

I turn slightly and push her playfully in the shoulder. "Har har, you won't let me live that down, will you?" We both share a laugh.

"I'm not sure, it's fun to see you squirm." She walks so we are now side by side. "These are my homemade vodkas. There are 405 different flavors made."

That is a lot of booze. "You're the one selling to Trick?" I ask knowing he had an anonymous distributor.

"I am." She states.

"How many flavors does he have? And how long have you been selling to him?"

She laughs again, "Well technically I've been selling for about, hmm, 3,4 years? But let's keep that on the need to know, I didn't really have any of the licenses I needed then. But I do now, so don't worry. And Trick has only 6 flavors."

I look shocked at her. "Shit Lauren, you are a criminal!" I'm only half joking. Dating a cop had its effects.

"What? I can be bad! That's why I have bad to the bone as my ring tone." She wiggles her eyebrows.

We share a laugh, "You're such a nerd... I like it" I wink and exit the freezer.

Lauren

We make it back upstairs and head into the kitchen. I open the fridge to gather some ingredients, "So Bo, what are you feeling for breakfast? I've got..." I trail off when I feel her hip check me out of the way from the fridge.

I turn to face her and she has her hands on her hips and an almost stern look on her face. I take a step away from the fridge with my hands in the air.

She grabs the handle of the fridge and opens it wider for herself. "You know, I think it's time I show off some of my cooking skills!" She says excitedly towards me.

"Ahh, that's what the look was for." I joke.

She smiles as she grabs the milk and eggs. "What look?"

"This look", I proceeded to reenact her earlier position. I'm struggling with keeping a straight face, by the look on her face.

We break into a fit of laughter. It's so easy being around her. I can be goofy and childish and she just goes with it.

I watch her how she moves around my kitchen like she owns the place. Her presence is strong, and her movements are precise. The way she's mixing the bowl of batter, and checking the stove heat.

After repeated attempts to help she refuses each time, I've finally been banished to the table. After a short time, breakfast is served. She plates me pancakes with fresh strawberries and blueberries. Along side of it, bacon, eggs, and something that resembles a hash brown but is fried.

She strategically places some whip cream and syrup on top and waits. "Aren't you going to join me?" I ask when she just stares at me.

"I will after you try it out, this is my favorite part", she tells me almost as its a secret.

I cut a piece and place it in my mouth. "Mmmmm" I moan. "What?This is delicious, Bo."

I look up to see her face flush and smiles down sheepishly. It reach over and take her hand. "This is perfect, now will you please join me."

With a finally squeeze of a hand she gets herself a plate and joins me. We talk throughout breakfast, about our days plans, and idle chitchat. I grab our empty place and when she starts to take hers also, I halt her movements.

"You made this meal, so I will clean it up, alone" I stress when I see her about to argue. She nods and hands me her plate.

I begin to rinse off the dishes, when approaches me. She slowly puts her hands across my waist and rests her chin on my shoulder.

I still my movements and close my eyes to relish the feeling of her body pressed to mine. "Is this ok?" She asks, "Me holding you like this?"

I take a deep breath, "It is."

"I know we agreed slow, but I can't help but hold you or touch you whenever I can. So I'm going to, but only if you are comfortable with me doing so."

I turn my head slightly, I'm slightly taller so I can't see her eyes without breaking the hold. "That is more than ok with me," I pause thinking how much I can say without scaring her off.

I manage to find the right words. "Intimacy is important to me. So yes I am definitely alright with some sort of contact, but I know I don't want to rush this. As much as I would love to drag you into my bed, I want to enjoy getting to know you. I want to take my time getting to know you."

I hate not seeing her face right now. I want to know she's fine with waiting. I begin to panic when she doesn't respond until I feel her press a kiss to my neck.

"I want to get to know you too Lauren." Her voice is just above a whisper.

I finish rinsing the dishes and place them in the dishwasher, with Bo still holding me from behind.

"So," I began and turn around so that my arm rest around her shoulders and neck,"I'm a bit old fashioned in dating. So Miss Dennis, would you go on a date with me?"

Her eyes are shining bright,"I would love to."

Her eyes are focused on my lips and I wet mine in response. I only got a taste of her full lips the night before and I'm craving so much more.

We both start to lean on when suddenly there's a pounding outside, effectively breaking the mood.

She presses her face in my neck and groans loudly. And I can't help but laugh.

"Why does this keep happening." She's just adorable when she pouts.

I had her tight and press a kiss to her temple. "We will get our kiss, don't you worry about that" the door pounds again,"but maybe we should worry about what's going on?"

She releases me,"Ugh fine, lets go see what the hell that is!"

We open the door to see a very angry Tamsin pounding on Bo's door. I feel myself start to worry.

"Tamsin? What's going on?" I ask and approach her. She has papers in her hand that are very scrunched up.

"Bo? There you are! Quick, I'm going to need you to sign this." Tamsin rushes out. This can't be good.

Bo takes the papers and looks them over, "What is this?"

I take it from her hands,"It's a restraining order." I look at Tamsin,"Are you kidding me?!" I raise my voice.

"He's one slimy fucker, I'm so sorry, Bo. That's why I need you to sign this. It states he is permitted to stay at least 200ft away from you at all times."

I look at Bo staring at the papers. I take the pen Tamsin is holding. I take Bo's hand and place the pen in it. "We need to keep you safe. This is only temporary, he will not get away with this." I say to her with conviction.

Her eyes are welled up with tears, but she finally signs it.

I pull her into my body and keep her there. "How did this happen?" I ask.

She motions to my door and I nod. We walk back into my place and head towards the living room. "Hey Lauren?", Bo asks in a small voice. I tell Tamsin to give me a minute be I walk Bo into my bedroom.

"What is it, Isabeau?", I use her full name and earn a small smile.

She says nothing and wraps me back into a hug. This is becoming a new thing for us, and I love it every time.

"Why don't you rest while I go talk to Tamsin? I'll just be a minute and we can just take a nap and watch a movie or something?" I don't want to leave her alone, but I need to see how bad it is, without frightening Bo further.

"I thought earlier when you said drag me into bed, that there would be more than just napping." She jokes and I smile wide.

"You are something else, Bo."

"Something good? Or something bad to the bone" She jokes with me.

"Definitely something," I motion towards the bed,"go ahead and keep it warm, I'll be real quick."

"Yes ma'am", she give a mock salute as I walk back to Tamsin.

I enter the living room where my best friend is. She is a little calmer now that the restraining order is signed.

"I just sent word about the restraining order, so it's in full effect now." She looks past me towards my room, "You guys look cozy" she jokes.

"Let's focus on this first", I say while smiling. "So, how does this happen? She's scared of him, Tamsin."

"He's damn smart Doc, I give him that. Temporary insanity, which fits perfectly just because he fucking snapped."

"Temporary insanity? Unbelievable, he has got some lawyer then?" I'm not surprised, his parents are very well connected.

"Some hot shot, Lachlan...something. One that looks good in front of a judge, that's for sure. Judge gave him bail and was considering the idea of counseling. The battery would still be on his record and also the resisting arrest, but the judge isn't pushing for jail time."

"Nope," I shake my head hard,"I don't accept that. Who is the prosecutor on this case?"

Tamsin smirks, "I know that look Doc, are you thinking about calling that mad woman?"

I laugh to her response, she is crazy, and very forward, but she's the best at what she does. "I am. She has always had a soft spot for me."

"More like a hard on." Tamsin mutters. "Did you like, you know, with her?" She uses her hands as a demonstration.

She is so weird, but I love my best friend. I stop her hands, because honestly I'm not sure what that is supposed to be. "No, we did not do...whatever that was. We went on one date. We didn't even kiss at the end of it."

Tamsin grinned, "I bet she hated not getting a second date, huh?"

"Furious. That's why she's more aggressive now, I'm guessing."

"Aggressive is an understatement, Lauren. She wants into those hotpants of yours. Are you sure a certain brunette will be ok with miss grabby hands?"

I shrug and stand up, "She's going to have to deal, Dyson can't get away with this. So, desperate times calls for desperate needs."

She gets up and heads towards the door, "Well I really hope she can do something then, if I were you though, I'd call her soon. I have a bad feeling about Dyson. So be prepared for me hanging out, I just don't trust him not breaking that restraining order."

"Thank you, Tamsin." I say sincerely. She's always looking out for me.

"No problem Doc. Now, I think you have a guest waiting for you", she teases and takes her leave.

I walk to my room and peek through the door. I see a passed out Bo curled under the covers. I walk over and I see her clutching my pillow in her and.

I take a seat and brush some stray hair that fell on her face. She looks so peaceful. As much as I want to crawl under the covers and hold her tight, I should let her sleep. I decide I should make this phone call.

I get up and shut the door quietly and pull out my phone. I stare at the name, second guessing myself, before I finally tap it to call her.

I don't have to wait long for an answer. "Well, isn't this a nice surprise." She says flirtatiously.

"Hello Evony."

Thank you guys for the much needed support! Reviews help with the writing process so thank you and hope you enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

Ch:9 

Lauren

After my brief conversation with Evony, I snuck back into bed with Bo. I felt a little better now that she was looking into Dyson's case.

I looked over at the clock on my night stand. It was only a little after ten in the morning. Still wearing my pajamas, I decided it wouldn't be such a big deal to catch a nap.

I look down at Bo and she is still sound asleep. I have to admit, she looks good in my bed. I roll my eyes at the thought. Here we are, trying to go slow with our friendship/relationship, not to mention a controlling ex lurking in the shadows, and I'm making a big deal about her being in my bed.

I slide under the covers, giving her enough space, but I can feel her body heat still.

I close my eyes, trying to control my rising libido when I feel her turn around and place her arm across my midsection.

Her delicate fingers glide across my skin on my stomach, back and forth. I feel the puddle forming between my thighs and I clench my legs together.

My skin feels on fire where she is touching me. I try slowing my breathing but no avail.

I look down to see if she realizes what she is doing to me and I see her eyes wide open, giving me that Cheshire Cat smile.

"Bo!" I screech, reaching for her hand and pulling it away from my sensitive stomach.

She only laughs and snuggles into me more. "I had to punish you somehow for leaving me for so long", she says teasingly.

I wrap my arm around her back and rub curled there. She looks at me with a wide grin before resuming her place against me.

"I had to see what was happening. So I called a lawyer I met when I was in college. She's a little, um, unorthodox but she gets results. Is that ok?"

I guess I jumped the gun a bit. Maybe Bo isn't alright with me calling in favors. I don't want her to think I'm controlling, I just care about her.

She takes a deep breath, "It's bad, isn't it? He is really going to get away with this? Or worse?"

Her voice is shaky while she speaks. It pulls at my heart to see her this frightened. That one person can do something to make you feel unsafe.

"He won't get to you. Tamsin likes to hold a grudge, so she won't let this stand. You haven't seen Tamsin angry. If she wasn't a cop, I'm sure she'd be in jail because of her rowdy bar fights." I joke, trying to lighten the mood.

It seems to work by the look in Bo's eyes. "Really? Tamsin gets into bar fights?"

I laugh, "Oh hell, yes! She's usually drunk when they occur. She has this alter ego she calls Valkyrie. The strong Warrior for Odin. She's really into Norse mythology, if you couldn't tell."

Bo let's out a hearty laugh,"I don't believe it! That is so hilarious! I don't have an alter ego, I just inappropriate touch people", she says as her fingers tickle my stomach again.

We somehow end up in an uncontrollable laughing and tickle contest for several moments. When we try to catch our breaths, I notice our new position.

I have her arms pinned to the bed, our bodies pressed close together. Both of our cheats are heaving heavily.

My eyes are watching her neck muscles strain for breath. Her mouth is slightly open and I can see just a hint of her tongue.

I feel her arms break free from my hold and latch on to the collar of my pajama top. She pulls me down and I meet her halfway, crashing our lips together.

There is no hesitation in this kiss. Her lips are moving perfectly in sync with mine. Our first kiss was innocent and timid, but I want more now, I need more.

I shift my body so we are both on our sides. I place my hand on her hip and hold her close, while she has hers tangled in my hair.

The urge to taste her tongue is too much to bare. I run my tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She opens her mouth, allowing me full access. I moan the moment I feel her tongue against mine.

She happily let's me discover her mouth, while her hand is now traveling up my back.

I maneuver her so she is once again flat on her back. I settle between her legs as the kiss grows heated. We break for air but her skin feels good.

I start to travel the length of her neck, until I find a particular sensitive spot that makes her moan. I nip it a few more times then smooth it over with my tongue before I find her mouth again.

Her hands go higher and higher until she realizes that I'm not wearing a bra. She stokes the smooth skin repeatedly, but she seems to hesitate before moving her hands slowly towards the side of my breast.

Before she reaches her destination, I suddenly snap out of my lustful haze. I pull away and reach for her hand stalling her movements.

As much as it kills me to stop this from becoming a quick romp, I know I want more than that. I want so much more than that with her.

She has never dated a woman, or have had any type of sexual experience with one. I don't want to rush this with her. I want to date her. I want to be worthy for her. She deserves so much more that this.

She looks back at me with dazed eyes,"Is everything alright Lauren? Am I not doing something right?"

I rub my nose against hers and give her a deep kiss before pulling away again. "You were amazing. That was amazing."

She looks confused. "Well why did you-"

I cut Bo off with another quick kiss. "I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted to date you. I really like you, Bo. I don't want you to think I only want to have sex with you. I want more." I whisper the ending to her.

She cups my face before holding my eyes. "I want more too, Lauren."

I nod and a shy smile escapes my face. I extract my body from hers and resume to my previous position on my side.

We stare at each other until we break into a fit of giggles. She is so easy going and fun. I've never known someone to go from hot and heavy to sweet and playful in a matter of minutes.

She grabs my hand and laces our fingers together, "So, when are we going on a date then?"

-

Bo 

After a couple of hours with Lauren, I decided to head back to my place. Lauren had some work to do before officially starting at the hospital next week.

I, on the other hand, was still looking for employment. I still have money saved up from school but it was time to find a job.

A lot of the places I've been applying to are very strict on there menus. I graduated at the top of my class for daring to be different. The meals I tend to make are simple, but I add a little something extra to give it more flavor.

My food is bold, I don't want to change my cooking style to please a place that wouldn't even consider changing their menu.

After I take a shower and head out to talk to some more restaurants, I see Kenzi hovering by the door.

I'm still upset with her, but she looks very determined. Might as well get this over with.

I keep my voice neutral when I address her, "Hello Kenzi".

Next thing I know, I'm in a crushing hug. "Bo Bo, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry the way I handled this whole thing."

She has tears in her eyes when she continues. "I'm not making excuses, it's just, he was my buddy. We were all thick as thieves. You guys seemed happy and we were talking about getting a bigger place for all three of us, but this happens."

Kenzi is rambling and I feel myself getting angry again because it still doesn't explain anything. Before I can ask her what the point of all this is, she cuts me off.

"I just never thought he was capable of something like this. It took me longer to process it. I talked to Tamsin this morning and she kind of talked some sense into me. I didn't realize the extent of his rage."

"You talked to Tamsin about it?" I hate thinking about the incident, but I am thankful that she was there that day.

"I did, I went looking for you and I saw her leaving the Docs place. She told me about the restraining order, but I guess Hotpants has some connections with a certain lawyer. That's good right?" She asks.

I sigh just a little, "It is I just don't want Lauren to pay an arm and leg for this. It's my unfortunate problem, she shouldn't feel obligated to."

That Lauren is something else though. She makes me feel safe, always taking care of me. Looking out for me, but still values my opinion.

Kenzi snickers, "Well, from what Tamsin said, this lawyer has the hots for Lo Lo. I doubt she'll want money from her. It's probably not an arm or a leg either!" She laughs at her own joke, unaware of my jealousy flaring.

"What?!" I say in a high pitched voice, effectively stopping Kenzi from laughing. "What do you mean? Do you think they...you know?"

Kenzi gives a side glance then smiles wide, "Oh EM Gee! You're jealous? I have never seen you jealous! Wait a minute, let me get a camera, this is priceless!"

She is running around the apartment trying to find her phone, "I am not jealous, I'm just curious."

I cringe at my own words. Of course I'm jealous. I've never felt this before, I'm not sure what to do with all this, it very overwhelming. But at the same time, it exhilarating. Yeah, Lauren is a babe, but she's my babe.

Well, maybe not mine, mine, but we are getting there. Dating. Right? Right.

"Curious my ass, but from what I can tell, Lauren is into you. Big time. So if she wanted to be with some fancy lawyer, she would be." Kenzi is wise, I give her that.

I chuckle feeling silly about being so territorial, "You are right! And we're dating so I have no need to worry. I can even try to be nice, since she's helping my case."

Kenzi slaps my ass and opens the door, "That's the spirit, now come on let's roll out!"

I follow her lead, "Where are you going? I'm going to look at restaurants, I'm getting cabin fever not working."

She smiles back at me, "I know you are, but I got you a something. I felt awful about fighting with you, so I made some calls."

I pause in the hallway. When Kenzi makes calls, it's usually something illegal.

"Umm, should I be scared? The last time you got me a surprise, it was that TV that had little bags of cocaine inside of it."

She huffs, "That was one time! Ugh, you'll love this just keep an open mind."

"I will never forget those guys dressed like clowns that came back for it!" I shudder at the thought. I hate clowns.

We walk outside to our parking lot, and right next to my car, I see a big commercial truck. She runs over to it and leans her shoulder against it.

"Nice ride?" This is weird, even for Kenzi.

"Don't be dense, Bo Bear. Look" she grabs keys from her pocket and runs to the drivers side. When she starts the car, I'm impressed that it sounds fairly normal. It looks old, and abandoned, but it sounds pretty good.

She pulls out of the space and drives it to a more open area. Walking over to her I get a good look at this truck.

When she hops out, she guides me to the passenger side and I gasp. "Is that...?" I tail off.

"It sure is, and guess what's inside."

I walk over to the side of the truck. There's a large window center mass. I look over at Kenzi, who is now leading me inside from the back.

When I take a step up, I see a table size stove and grill. "Kenzi" I whisper.

"I know it's not much, but seeing as you're having a hard time looking for a place that suits you, might as well sell what you want. No better way than a food truck!"

I run my hand over the cold steel, "This is perfect, Kenz. I love it!"

"Really?" She asks, like I'm just trying to appease her.

"Really, really" I give her a wide smile and pull her into a hug. "Honestly, I've been having a hard time trying to figure which direction I want to go, but this," I gesture to the truck, "is absolutely perfect!"

"Just like your BFF, right?" Kenzi gestures to herself while waggling her eyebrows.

I roll my eyes, but nod, "Uh huh, I'll give you that one!"

-

Bo 

Over the next few hours of inspecting the new truck, aka the beast, Kenzi and I decided to go see Trick before the bar gets to busy.

When we walk in, I see Trick at his usual post behind the bar polishing glasses. He spots us and his smile grows wide.

"Hello ladies, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He greets as we settle at the bar.

"Well I decided to treat Kenz here to some top shelf booze." I say as Kenzi nods eagerly.

He raises an eyebrow, "Really now?"

"Kenz here, actually helped me out. You know how I was having work trouble?" He nods so I continue, "Well, you are now looking at an employed granddaughter!"

Kenzi leans over and grabs a couple shot glasses, "That's right Trickster! Your girl is going mobile. The food truck route!"

Trick actually looks genuinely happy. "That is wonderful Bo. I know how creative you are with your food, so this is a great opportunity to get your name out there."

I smile warmly at Trick and take the shot he placed in front of us. It's smooth and has the trace of vanilla. It reminds me of Lauren. Even those these last few days have been rough, they are still some of the best. I finally feel like I'm not stuck anymore.

"That's the good stuff," I hear Kenzi sigh beside me. "I know that bold, smooth taste anywhere. Is this vodka made by a certain blonde doctor?" She asks Trick.

He smirks and nods, "You wanted top shelf. Oh speaking of Lauren, I know you guys are now friends with her, so I would definitely ask her if you need help with any of the permits for the truck. She is very knowledgeable on the subject and I believe she has a friend in that department."

My heart sort of sinks when he refers Lauren as my friend. She deserves more than just a 'friend' title, but we are new. I want to see how we are before outing our relationship.

"I'll cheers to that" I hear Kenzi say, and with that, all three of us take a shot.

-

Kenzi and I finally make it back to our place via cab, since we took advantage of Trick and his free drinks. I really am excited that I have a game plan set on which direction I want to take my career.

I hear Kenzi unlock the door and walk in, but I linger outside for just a moment. I look down the hallway to see if anyone is there. But it's empty.

The hairs on the back of my neck stand up. This feeling is unsettling. It could be the alcohol, I try to reason with myself.

It's too quiet though. I quickly run inside and lock the deadbolt lock. "What is it babe?" I hear Kenzi ask from the couch.

I try to shake the jitters out,"It's probably nothing, I just felt like we were being watched. I don't know, I'm just being paranoid."

She sits up a little to look at me. "Well Detective Tam Tam said she'd be close, maybe she's playing super secret security in the building?"

"I don't think so, can you give her a call? Im going to call Lauren. I told her I would when I called her from the bar." It's too bad she couldn't make it out, I always feel safe with her.

"Sure thing, Bo. I got you, but maybe we can order some pizza?" She gives me those puppy dog eyes of hers and I can't resist.

"Let me just call Lauren first then I'll get you your triple threat pizza." I grab my phone and scroll to her number.

As I'm waiting for her to answer, I hear Kenzi on the phone with Tamsin. She looks my direction and shakes her head sadly.

"Hey stranger" I hear Lauren through the phone.

A smile automatically strikes my face. "Hey you, I just wanted to call and tell you I made it back safe."

She chuckles lightly,"Well that is good to hear, I'm sorry I couldn't make it, some paper work from the hospital needed my signatures apparently. I guess that's the price of research grants though."

"Well I'm sad you couldn't make it, but that's great news! Congratulations Lauren. Today must be our lucky day." I beam at her, I know getting research grants are hard to get.

"Thank you Bo. That means a lot. Well I'm going to head back home now, it's been a long day. I'm a tad tired but maybe I can stop by to wish you goodnight in person?"

"Oh my, Dr. Lewis," I say seductively,"I might have to take you up on that offer."

"Ill see you soon." She utters.

I smile into the phone, "Yes you will."

I turn back to Kenzi and she is just staring at me with a big grin. "Wowzers, you have got your hands full with that one!"

I smile cheekily, "Not yet, but hopefully soon."

We break into a fit of laughter and retire on the couch. After a minute, she breaks the silence between us.

"Tamsin told me it wasn't her in the hallway now, so she told us to trust our instincts. If we feel something is off, call her or the police." She sounds shaken a little and it makes me feel it too.

I place my head on her shoulder, "Sounds good, I just can't wait until this is over."

"Me too, Bo. Me too."

Thank you for reading! I enjoy every single review, follow, and favorite I receive. So thank you all and I hope you enjoy the story. Let me know what you think!

-Twitter: thelabcoat13- 


	10. Chapter 10

Ch:10 

Lauren 

As I hang up the phone with Bo, I get into my car and let out a big sigh. I can look into a microscope for hours on end, but paperwork will always be a struggle. Even during school, sometimes I simply do my work, because it just seemed unnecessary.

But this research grant was worth it. Even dealing with the persistent Dr. Dallas was worth it.

I laugh thinking back at her asking me out for a drink, but Bo called me. I made sure she heard a little of our conversation and how I wanted to say goodnight.

Knowing Bo is waiting for me, I just make a quick stop and head home. As I'm walking down the hallway to my place, I see someone dressed in jeans and a hoody.

I stop immediately. Our apartments are almost like a gated community, so it's not really a place for random people.

I try to get a look at this guy's face, but it's staring the opposite direction. Unfortunately for me I'm going to have to pass him to get to my door.

Growing up I've always been somewhat paranoid, since I was constantly bullied, but this just seems odd. I shuffle the items to hold in just one hand, and grab my keys and phone.

Looking on my key chain, I grab the item that looks like a thin black flashlight. What others do not know is that it's actually a needle filled with a fast acting sedative.

I grab my phone and put the video camera on and start recording. I hold the phone in place using my shoulder so it's facing the hooded figure. And I use my free hand that's not holding the items, to hold the 'flashlight' casually,ready to strike.

Breathe. Just breathe, Lauren.

I continue walking down the hall past the hooded figure. "Yup, of course I'm just outside. Go ahead and let me in, I know all the guys are waiting." I say to my imaginary caller on my phone, trying to avoid the unknown person.

All of a sudden, the figure rushes past me, with his head down. My breath catches when he passes me, but I just keep moving down the hall.

When I look back, he's gone. I let out a rugged breath. I grab my phone and stop recording. I want to watch it, but I'd rather do it from the safety of my home.

I unlock my door and drop off my bag real quick then go over to see the beautiful brunette from across the hall. With a little something special for Bo in my hands, I knock on her door.

"Who is it?" I hear muffled through the door.

I grin when I hear her voice. "It's Dr. Lewis."

She flings the door open with a wide smile that makes my insides melt.

"Hi" is all I say and present the flowers I got her.

She looks at them, then back at me. "Are those for me?" She asks surprised.

"They are." I'm a little nervous about her reaction. Maybe she hates flowers?

She tentatively takes the bouquet of flowers and smells them. She looks at me through her lashes and whispers a quiet thank you.

Before I can say anything she takes my hand in hers and pulls my body against hers and gives me a gentle kiss.

Her kisses are quickly becoming very addicting. And when the kiss ends, I savor the last bit before I open my eyes. She takes a step back, but keeps her fingers intertwined with mine, pulling me inside.

"I'm just going to put these in water," she gestures to the flowers in her hand, "These really are beautiful, Lauren."

I smile shyly and look down at my shoes. Her stares are intense and so expressive it's almost too much to bare. When I finally look back I hold her eyes, "Very beautiful."

She blushes and finishes with flowers and makes her way back over to me. We are face to face now and all I am looking at are those delectable lips.

She must notice too, because she bites her lip. I push some hair out of her face and press my palm against her cheek.

I finally take the last step and close the distance between us. Our kiss is slow, but oh so passionate. I feel her hands on my hips, pulling me impossibly closer.

As the kiss grows more and more, I slowly back her up until her back hits the wall. I feel her smile into the kiss and I can't help but return it. We break for a moment trying to catch our breaths.

"You're a very good kisser, Lauren. I'm not sure that I have ever been kissed like that." I smile at the comment, but unsure of it at the second part.

"Like what?" I ask, still keeping her against the wall.

She pulls my closer until we are sharing the same breath. "Thorough." She admits, then brings her lips to mine. I moan shamelessly against her mouth as her tongue finds mine.

My right arm goes to her side and finds the soft skin on her hip. I brush it continuously with my thumb, bringing forth a gasp from her.

I feel her hand trickle down my back and find its home on my backside. "Mmm I had to find out first hand why your nickname is Hotpants." She says with a growl as she massages my jean clad ass.

"Did you find your answer?" I ask as I kiss a trail from her neck to the shell of her ear, tracing it with my tongue.

"Did I ever" Bo says before bringing her mouth back to mine. I adjust and place a thigh between Bo's legs and grab the bottom of her shirt. But before I can move it an inch higher I hear Kenzi.

"Aaahhhhhgggg my eyes! My poor innocent eyes!" Kenzi squeals.

I start to untangle myself from her, but Bo keeps her hands right on my body. I look at her questionably, but she shakes her head determined. "Nope, I refuse to get interrupted again."

I chuckle lightly and bury my face into her neck, breathing in her scent. I give the space under her jaw a few kisses but pull back once more. "I shouldn't stay too long anyways. But we have our date tomorrow night, right?"

She growls a little louder before releasing me. But once she registers my words, a brilliant smile appears.

"Yes we do. Are you going to tell me what you have planned yet?" She plays with the collar of my button up shirt as she asks. It takes all of my will power to not give into her persuasive skill set.

I grab her hand from my shirt and give the palm a sweet kiss. "Nope. But I'll give you a call tomorrow so you can dress appropriately."

She pouts, sticking out her bottom lip, but complies with a nod. "Can I walk you to your door?" I hear Kenzi making fake gagging noises in the background.

I turn to Kenzi, "Keep it up, you. Unless you want us to continue where we left off right here?"

I hear Bo giggle at my authoritative tone.

"Go on you two, walk her to her door, be a good gentlewomen Bo." Kenzi returns to her TV watching and we sneak away.

Outside the door, I take a look around to make sure we are alone. No more hooded figures.

"I'm really glad we have a date tomorrow, Lauren. It's been hard going slow, but it is worth it to me." Bo takes my hand in hers, rubbing her thumb over my knuckles.

"Slow is hard indeed," I joke. "I know you said that this is new to you. You know, with a woman, but it's new to me too. I want to woo you Miss Dennis, if you'd be ok with that?"

She takes a hold of my arms, no doubt feeling my muscles tense by her ministrations. "You don't need to woo me Lauren, just treat me like you have been. You've been so selfless and kind. And you make me happy, by me just being around you."

I want to say something but all thoughts leave my mind as she kisses me again. Her fingers are wrapped in my hair holding me steady. And I grip her waist, keeping her close.

She breaks the kiss and gives me a dimple smile. "Too much serious talk for one night, especially now that I found out what your mouth is capable of." She jokes.

"Well if that impresses you, just wait. I have many talents." I love teasing her. The blush surrounds her face in an instant. It's an incredible feeling making this beautiful woman flustered by a single comment.

She closes her eyes and takes a breath, "I can't wait." She gives me a final kid before pulling back and going to her door.

"Sweet dreams, Lauren."

"Goodnight, Isabeau."

I walk into my place and get ready for bed, completely forgetting about the video of the hooded figure in the hallway. 

BO

The next day is a very busy one. Working on the food truck, and getting a menu together. It's still a slow process but I'm excited to get it started.

I'm also very excited to go on my date with Lauren tonight. She sent me a text, knowing I was worried about what to wear, told me casual. She was busy in the lab today so I didn't get to see her, but the back and forth flirty texts definitely helped fill the void.

So here I am now close to 6:30, standing in front of my closet. I have no clue what to wear. I haven't dated in s long time. Even when I was dating Dyson, we never really went out on a date.

"Hey Bo, isn't almost date time with Lo Lo? Why aren't you dressed?" Kenzi waltzes into my room oblivious to the panic rising in me.

"I have nothing to wear." I whisper. "Nothing!" I slightly yell causing my bestie to laugh.

I glare at her and she stops instantly. "Whoa, slow down. She said casual? Here let me look."

She goes to my closet and sifts through some stuff. "Ah ha!" I hear her muffled exclamation.

I perk up when she grabs my tight black jeans and a white v neck tank top. I smile because that shirt most definitely shows off my girls.

"You really know how to show off my um, assets huh?" I joke with her.

"Duh Bodacious! Lauren is going to eat you up! Just wear some black boots and bring your leather jacket just in case you crazy kids stay out late."

Shaking my head I loose my kimono and start getting dressed. After I complete the outfit, I turn to Kenzi, "Are you sure I look okay?"

"Yes, you look super super hot Bo. I've never seen you like this. You seem jittery and OMG! You're nervous?!"

I turn to her, "Of course I'm nervous! I just want tonight to go well. I really like her."

She places a hand on my shoulder and turns our bodies towards the full body mirror. "Although you are stunning, you're more than that. You are smart and funny and you love with everything you have. She'd be crazy not to want you. So go out and show her how great of a catch you are."

"You really are the best wing woman!" I laugh even though it's true.

A knock on the door sounds and I feel the butterflies in my stomach. I take one last look at my appearance and head towards the door.

It's date time.

Yes sadly I ended it before their official first date. But the next chapters are following soon! Let me know if this is any good. Thank you to all of my followers and favorites, I really do love that you guys love this story! BoLo date next chapter... It's super fluffy lol

-Twitter: Thelabcoat13 


	11. Chapter 11

Ch:11

BO

I grab my phone and keys and make my way out the door. I smooth down my nonexistent wrinkles on my pants then open the door.

My jaw hits the floor as I give Lauren the once over. She's wearing dark blue jeans that look painted on. And her shirt is a long sleeve dark olive color. Her shirt sleeves are pushed to her elbow and is tight enough to see her toned body.

The top of her shirt has three buttons on it, but it's still dangerously low, so I can see the right amount of cleavage.

Her makeup is subtle, just a hint of brown eye shadow, to make her hazel eyes shine.

I'm brought out of my haze when I hear her speak.

"Wow, Bo, you look," she stumbles over her words, "you look great."

"Thank you, but Lauren, you look absolutely stunning." My voice comes out hoarse. My throat is so dry, but I feel like the rest of my body is sweating. I'm very nervous.

She must sense my nerves so she steps forward and offers me your arm. "Ready to get this date started?"

I graciously take her arm and give her a friendly squeeze. "Absolutely."

We walk to the parking lot when she pulls up to, what I'm assuming is her car? "Is this yours?" I ask slightly baffled.

She unlocks and opens the passenger door for me, "Yeah... Why?" She has this amused look on her face waiting for my answer.

I look back to the mat black four door 2015 jeep with a lift kit. And then back at her. "Nothing." I say simply, trying not to embarrass myself.

"Hmm, yeah I totally bought that." Lauren says with a laugh. I fold instantly.

"Fine, I just didn't picture you driving this. You seem more like a Hybrid, save the earth, type of person." She offers her hand as I jump into the vehicle and shuts the door.

When she gets on her side and buckles in she answers. "I always liked jeeps. Hybrids are probably better for the environment, but I just love the idea of the top down and the doors off while driving through the mud. It makes me feel so light. So free."

When I look into her eyes, I can see how sincere and almost sad she is. I reach over and take her hand. "That sounds incredible, Lauren. Although I can't picture it. You all muddy, driving reckless."

She smiles wide, "I'll just have to take you some time, then. But let's get the first date out of the way."

I chuckle at her enthusiasm, "I agree, you covered in mud might not be the best thing if we are taking this slow."

Lauren

I am so nervous. I can feel my palms sweating on my steering wheel. I still can't believe I'm going on a date with Bo. We keep up the casual conversation, like how was your day, or work.

I look over at her and give her a smile which she graciously returns. "I'm glad we're doing this, Lauren."

"Me too." I take the next exit and pull into a parking lot that's isn't well lit.

I smile as I look on to the worn down building. "We are here" I say to a stunned Bo when I turn off the car.

"Where is here? An abandoned building?" She asks almost frightful.

I chuckle lightly and reach to give her leg a squeeze. "I'm taking you to somewhere that not a lot of people know is here. It looks scary on the outside, but It guarantees a good time," I pause trying to gage her reaction, "only if you're up to it though."

She doesn't say anything and I feel my touch is unwelcome. I take my hand away from her and look towards the radio.

This is probably too much for a first date, I realize now. There's no way a woman like Bo would be into anything remotely close to this place.

I sigh and regain my voice as I turn the engine back on. "We can just go to dinner. I'm sorry, I should have known."

Right before I put the car into drive, "Wait, what are you doing?" She asks alarmed.

I freeze all movements. She reaches out to my hand on the gear shifter and untangles my hands from it.

I look at her as she takes my hand and laces our fingers together. "Let's get this date started."

She looks back at the building wearily. "It's safe right?" She adds after a beat.

I smile wide and give our laced hands a kiss. "I promise, you'll probably be the most threatening person in that building. Especially dressed like that." I lean over and give her a peck on the lips and a wink, before exiting the car.

Hurrying to the passenger side, I open her door and offer a hand. "Wow, pulling out all the stops tonight, eh?" She laughs.

I shrug my shoulders without so much as a response. She takes my offered arm and links them together.

"Lead the way, Miss Lewis."

Walking up to the door, I take one quick look at Bo. She looks hesitant, but returns my gaze and give a comforting squeeze, as I push the door open.

BO

"Whoa" I breathe out as the door closes behind us. Neon lights surrounding us and the entire building. I look around as see tons of old school video games in perfect condition.

It almost reminds me of a casino, with the "Ching Ching" that carries out like a song.

I break from my daze when I hear Lauren's voice. "I use to come here once a month after science fair. It was like a vacation away from, well, everything."

"This is incredible, I had no idea it was even here." Honestly, I've seen this building multiple times. In high school, our little crew use to drive around this area, but I would have never have guessed there was an arcade here.

"No one really does. The owner wanted this place to be a sanctuary for the unpopular or bullied kids. Or for those whose parents worked too much."

I look at Lauren and smile wide. "You are very mysterious, Lauren." I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I grabbed her and pulled her into a fierce kiss.

I pulled away and licked my lips, savoring Lauren's taste. I open my eyes to see an out of breath Lauren. Her face is flushed, but I can tell by the way her eyes light up, that she enjoyed it as much as I did.

I hear her growl, as she peels her body away from mine, "Come on you, let's get some tokens."

I laugh at the pouty look on her face, before she joins me. "Yes ma'am!"

Lauren

Over the next few hours Bo and I play game after game after game. I was really nervous about bringing her here, but I can tell she is actually enjoining it.

"Sorry DDMax79, I just kicked your ass!" Bo squeals as she dismounts the Mario Cart game.

I just stare at awe as she flips her hair out of her face before bending down and grabbing the tickets she has won.

She took off her jacket almost immediately after entering the arcade, leaving her arms and her ample breasts on view. Does she even know how beautiful she is? Then, if that isn't enough, she is exceptional at arcade games?!

I see her stalk over to me with this knowing grin. "Why, Dr. Lewis, did you see something you like? I can feel your eyes on me."

"I did. I still do" I say confidently. She just smiles and takes my hand.

"Well I am famished. Would you like to grab a bite to eat?"

"Absolutely," I answer, "But can we do one more thing before?"

She turns to face me, trying to figure out what is on my mind, but I only smile wide.

I walk us to the little photo booth in the corner of the arcade. "I would really like a hard copy of our date. Aside from all the photos you took on my phone."

All night long she would take my phone and snap photo after photo, then sending them to her phone. She claimed my camera worked better but I think she just liked grabbing it from my back pocket.

"I would like that too." She's almost shy about admitting that and I find it adorable.

Inside the photo booth, it's a tight squeeze. It's probably made for small children.

Feeling bold, I grab Bo and guide her to my lap. She seemed confused by my movement, but quickly caught on. My heart soars when she wraps her arms around my neck.

Holding her around her waist, we put the tokens in and wait for the countdown.

The first photo, we both smile.

The second photo we laugh and how terrified we both look.

The third she kisses my cheek.

The fourth we just stare at each other's lips.

And the fifth we are kissing like there's no tomorrow.

Fists of hair in both of our hands. Tongues caressing each other. Our mouths are as if they are fused together.

As our kiss slowly ends she stands up and walks us out. Waiting for the photos to be printed, we just stand there.

I'm still behind Bo, but my arms are wrapped around her and she's rubbing my arms.

It's so comfortable, just us together. The pressure that was there at the beginning of the night, vanished like it always does.

The photos pop out in no time. They turned out perfect. We each take a copy and head towards the parking lot, with my arm around her shoulders and hers around my waist.

"This was the best night in a long time, Lauren. I can't remember the last time I had that much fun."

"I did too, who knew you were such a gamer! Those poor kids didn't stand a chance against you."

When I open up the car door for her I look at her. "Thank you. I know it probably wasn't a conventional date, but you stuck it out. And you made it perfect. Thank you."

She steps closer to me and whispers, "Can I let you in on a secret."

I play along and look around for prying ears, earning a chuckle from the brunette, "I think the coast is clear."

"You nerd," she play hits my arm, "This is probably the best date I have ever been on. I didn't really date a lot growing up, but this, it was amazing. So thank you."

She pulls away and hops into the tall jeep. I shake my head, sporting a smile as I walk to the driver's side.

"So, where to next?" I asked Bo.

"Want to pick up Don Pe Pe's and maybe watch a movie?" She asks me using her puppy dog eyes.

Starting the car I grin back at her, "Mexican it is!" And I drive off to the whole in the wall restaurant.

BO

"I still can't believe you ate that whole burrito!" After just getting our orders to go, we decided to eat and hang out at Lauren's place.

"I'm a growing girl" Lauren says as she pats her belly dramatically. I smile at how down to earth this incredible woman is.

Getting up from my place on her couch, I go over to the fridge and grab two beers for us. "Their food really does hit the spot. I use to go there almost every Wednesday after class and get their shrimp cocktail and nachos. Tonight has been the first time back since then."

Thinking back to those nights, I get a little sad. I was dating Dyson during those times. He always hated that place. Says it was too dirty for people to eat there. I use to sneak there from time to time but the further along we got, the less I went. All of a sudden, I just stopped.

I hear Lauren break me from my thoughts, "Yeah, I sure did miss those gigantic burritos when I was in college. Nothing could compare."

I see Lauren shift to face me. "Thank you for coming out with me tonight, Bo. I've had a really good time. It's hard to find good people sometimes, and you are. You've been a good friend."

She smiles a half smile, it's almost like she's afraid that I will leave at any point.

I reach and place a firm hand on her thigh. She's sitting with one leg tucked under her bottom.

Giving it a firm squeeze, I lean in. "Friends, huh?" I continue, "I'm not sure friends kiss the way you kiss me, Lauren", I say seductively as my hand inches higher up her thigh.

I see her struggling with herself. Her eyes are dark, darker than I have ever seen them.

I stop my hand just before I reach the apex of her jeans. I reach my pinky finger out and graze the center seam of her jeans, piling a gasp from her, no doubt feeling the friction through them.

"Maybe the word 'friend' is better used to describe Tamsin?" She asks just above a whisper.

I bite my lip and nod. Satisfied with her answer, I rake my nails from where my hand rested to her folded knee.

I need her to know that I'm serious about what I want. I want a relationship with Lauren. Not a friendship and not a friends with benefits.

I see Lauren reach over and place her almost full beer on the side table and look over at me. The look on her face is hungry, and not the type of hunger a burrito can fill.

She reaches down and traps the hand now running up and down her leg, and puts both feet firmly planted on the floor.

Seeing her take a few calming breaths to try to relax from my sweet teasing, "You have no idea how torturous that was, do you?" She jokes.

I feign offense, "I have no idea what you are talking about." She bites the corner of her lips trying to hide her grin.

Watching her try to gain her composure cause me to push more. I want to test the limits with Lauren. We both agreed to go slow, but I still need some sort of contact with this beautiful blonde.

I take a quick gulp of my liquid courage and pounce.

I once again hear Lauren gasp as I straddle her on the couch. Feeling her body pressed against mine sends a shock through my entire body.

"Breathe, Lauren," I say as I wrap my arms around her neck and give her jaw a few kisses.

After what felt like an eternity, I hear her exhale and place her hands on my waist.

Looking into her eyes for any objections of what I'm doing, she gives my hips a squeeze, giving me the green light.

That's all I need to bring my lips to hers. The kiss starts out soft and delicate. A dance, that we are still trying to familiarize ourselves with.

Feeling her tongue swipe my bottom lip, I oblige immediately. Her velvety tongue mixing with mine is too much to handle.

Unable to control it any longer, I grind my hips into her. "Mmm Bo," Lauren moans while placing her hands on my ass, encouraging me.

Feeling her hands work my ass, I throw my head back with a moan. "That feels so good Lauren."

"You feel so good. Almost as good as you taste." She says as she kisses my neck and cleavage.

It's hot, almost unbearable, sending me to the point of no return. The way I thrust on top of Lauren is causing so much friction, and I know I'm close.

Rational Bo suddenly burst through my lustful haze. I don't want our first time like this. I want to see her, and I want her to see all of me. Not a half ass dry hump on the couch of our first date.

"Shit" I curse, "Wait Lauren we should stop." My hips stop moving with hers and I place my hands on the tops of her shoulders.

She releases her mouth from my chest, but keeps her head against me.

We are both breathing hard, and when I look down at Lauren I see her face flushed.

"I'm sorry, Bo. I kind of lost control for a second." She says in a lowered voice.

"No, don't be. I practically attacked you." Trying to get her to look at me, but her eyes won't make contact.

I smooth her hair with my hand, "Hey," I try, "can you look at me? I really would like to see those beautiful honey eyes of yours." I try again.

She slowly looks up at me with what looks to be, sad eyes.

I hold her face in my hands and give her a soft kiss. "Thank you for a wonderful date, Lauren. And I'm sorry about this." I gesture to me still straddling her.

"We agreed on slow, and I'm still going with that. I just couldn't help myself. It's just, you are really sexy, Lauren." I say with a growl.

"I just want to do this right, Bo. I just want you to feel comfortable with me when that time comes. I wouldn't want you to feel like you have to. I want you to want to. Does that make any sense?" She asks with a faint laugh.

I kiss her once more before untangling myself from her and sitting on the couch. "You really are wonderful. I appreciate you thinking of how I'd feel. I'm sure when the time comes we will both know it.

"But," I lean over and push some hair out of her face, "I do know that I want to kiss you every chance I get, so prepare yourself." I tell her playfully.

"Ditto" she says with a smirk.

After a moment of us just staring at each other, she leans over and gives me a lingering kiss. "Now, let's get you home. If you stay any longer I might keep you here."

We get off the couch and make our way to my door. Turning to face her, I give her one last kiss of the night.

Its a hard and passionate one, but it's quick. "Best date ever" I whisper against her lips breathlessly.

Opening my door, I look over my shoulder and blow her a kiss. "Good night, Hotpants."

"Mmm, definitely a good night." She acknowledges, "Sweet dreams, Bo."

Lauren

After saying goodnight to Bo, I flop back on the couch. "It smells like her" I smile in the cushion.

It really was a perfect date.

Grabbing my phone and looking through the photos that Bo took, I smile wide. She has such a goofy side to her that I'm happy exists.

Sliding photo after photo, I see a ton of Bo taking selfies, U.S. Playing the arcade games, and a couple of just my ass. I chuckle and keep scrolling.

When I reached the first photo, I pause, with a frown. I forgot about the video I took in our walkway.

Exhaling, I tap the play button and watch the screen.

The video is shaky but when the figure passes, I hold my breath.

The face is blurry but I see one thing that sticks out.

Blonde, curly hair. Dyson.

I sit up and play the video again and again.

It's not definitive. I am also biased to Dyson. There are plenty of people with blonde curly hair. Right?

Checking the time, I see it's far too late to text Tamsin. Tomorrow I will get a second opinion.

Dyson having a restraining order against him, would not risk jail time. That's dumb, even for him.

First thing tomorrow I'll call my BFF and have her handle this. For now, I'll just go to bed, and reminisce of mine and Bo's date.

The Next Morning

Lauren

After seeing if Tamsin could meet for an early lunch, I took a quick shower and headed off. Keeping her in the dark for the most part of why I needed to see her, but she was more than eager to grill me about last night. That, and I offered to buy her lunch.

Entering Dog House Grill, I spot Tamsin in an open booth. Looking around, I notice it is very busy for being only eleven a.m.

"Morning Doc" she greets me when I sit across from her.

"Hey Tamsin, thanks for meeting me on such short notice." I fiddle with my phone, wanting to just get this over with.

She smiles and leans in close, "So, how was your date? I know you were nervous."

I lean back casually and look around disinterested, "It was fine."

Hearing Tamsin muff a 'yeah right', A smile spreads across my face, "It was so amazing! I mean, we just mesh so well together, and she makes me feel like my insides melt on a regular basis. It was just, wow!"

Laughing at my rambling explanation, Tamsin comments, "That's great Lauren. I'm glad you guys are taking it slow too. I bet that's not the easiest thing to do. Especially, since she's practically sex on a stick."

I groan and bury my face in the hands, "You have no idea. She definitely likes to push my restraint, that's for sure."

We get caught up in the highlights of my date, when the waiter comes and gets our order.

I grab my phone and go to the camera roll after he leaves us. "So I have a video," I start, "Someone was in the hall of the complex a couple of nights ago."

I look up to Tamsin, but she just nods so I continue. "I had a weird feeling so I recorded him when I walked by. It just felt weird, you know."

"You always had good instincts on creepers, Lo. Do you still have that flashlight thing? I know you don't like using mace, or carrying any sort of weapon."

"Of course, it's just easier. But I'd like you to take a look at it." I ask her.

"Hmm, ok let's see it." I hand her my phone and she presses play.

I watch her as she's watching it. Her face is expressionless. The video is only about 15 seconds and she sets the phone down once it's done.

She looks up at me, "What are we thinking? The face is blurry, but I'm not sure where this is going, Lo. What's going through that big brain of yours?"

I fiddle with my straw, "It couldn't be Dyson, could it?" I say unsure.

She plays the video again and sighs, "It's hard to tell, but it might be. He's been hard to track down. He and his lawyer know about the restraining order though."

I nod, unsure of what to say. The waiter brings out food and I'm happy with the distraction.

After a moment, I hear her address me. "I sent the video to my phone and I'll have tech look at it. I would just be alert, though."

I agree and reach for my phone, but she pauses handing it to me. "Oooh, what are these?"

She turns to face my phone to me and I blush at the image on my phone. "Give that back!"

I reach for the phone but she's already swiping photo to photo. "Awe you guys are so adorable! You didn't tell me there were photos!" She laughs.

Blushing hard, I grab my phone and put it back in my pocket, "You are so in trouble with that one. I have never seen you so smitten!" She teases.

"Alright, alright, I admit that I am slightly smitten. But what can I say, she is hot and smart, who wouldn't be." I say with a smile.

We fall back into normal conversation and decide to head out. Tamsin has to go to the station and I have some lab work.

We are about to exit when Tamsin suddenly stops in from of me, causing me to bump into her.

"What the Hell, Tamsin? Right, left, repeat. You've been walking for awhile now." I joke, but I receive no response.

I see her glaring hard at a table across the way. I look to see who, but my view is blocked.

As the space opens back up, I see two unmistakable faces. "Is that...?" I trail off taking a step in their direction.

There in the far table in the corner, I see Trick and Dyson having lunch together.

Authors note:

Alright! Date night happened. For those waiting for that M rating to kick in, be patient. I promise that moment will come! Thank you for all reviews, follows, and favorites! You guys are great! Leave me a review about this chapter, your comments do motivate me to write better, so thank you and hope you enjoy!  
Twitter : thelabcoat13


	12. Chapter 12

Lauren

Still standing near the exist with Tamsin, we both are just watching them. Seeing Trick and Dyson so casually conversing makes my blood boil.

Before I can even ask Tamsin anything, I see her march directly towards their table. Unable to stop myself I follow her.

Trick is the first to see us and his smile falters for a moment, but he greets us. "Why, hello there Lauren. Tamsin." He says with a now, forced smile.

"Afternoon." I say simply. Being around them both is causing my emotions to run haywire. Seeing Dyson lean back in his chair and rub his beard with a smug smile planted on his face makes me clench my fists together.

Looking at Trick, I'm confused to why he would even being associated with this man.

"Well, you guys look cozy." Tamsin effectively breaks the staring contest between Dyson and I.

I look to Bo's grandfather with disapproving eyes. "What is going on? Why would you have lunch with him." I spit the last few words out.

I'm sure I'm coming off aggressive or bitchy, but seeing this poor excuse of a man that has caused the people I care about harm is making it burst out.

Trick holds up his hands, "Lauren, dear, Dyson and I have a long history. We needed to discuss this event and move past it."

"What do you mean, move past it?" Tamsin asks.

Dyson pipes up, "Bo and I have always had a rocky go with our relationship, but we love each other. We always had and we always will. We have a future together, she knows that. We both have made mistakes, but we will get through it."

"You putting your hands on her is what? You're way of showing her you love her?" I ask accusingly, my voice dripping with distaste.

"Believe me, I've loved her with a lot more than just my hands. I've never heard any complaints." He declared suggestively.

"Dyson!" Trick exclaims before I can wipe the smirk off of his face.

Tamsin turns to Trick, "Well I glad you approve such a gentleman for your granddaughter. I'm just glad Bo isn't as blind to see his true self."

Tamsin places an arm on my shoulder and gives it a firm squeeze. My best friend always knowing what to do or say to keep me focused. Knowing how insecure I can get, especially with the ghosts of my past, she's always there to help me through.

"Tamsin-" Dyson begins, but I interrupt.

"It's detective." I say coldly.

He glares at me, before returning to Tamsin. "Detective, Bo and I are one of those couples who will always be a couple. Even when we were friends, there was always more feelings between us. We are destined."

Before we can voice anything else he gets up and walks towards the exit. Before he can escape I catch his arm. He turns to face me and whispers, "Loser Lewis, is there something you need?"

I squeeze his arm, "Stay the fuck away from her."

He smiles and leans in, "Or what?"

I return his smile, "Or the next time I see you stalking her, I'll put you down."

He smile vanishes and it quickly forms to anger. He rips his arm out of my grasp, "Why do you care so much? You're just a charity case to her, like some stray cat. She'll grow bored of you soon enough. She has enough friends."

He says it loud enough that both Trick and Tamsin hear it. I should be embarrassed but my mind automatically flashes back to Bo, straddling me on the couch. I can't contain the laughter that erupts me. 'She sure is friendly' I think to myself.

Seeing Trick and Tamsin look over at us, I look to Dyson once more, then walk away shaking my head and laughing.

Reaching the duo, I finally control my laughter. "You ok?" Tamsin asks slightly amused.

"Yeah, um just something he said made me crack up."

I address Trick looking in his eyes, "I don't get it. Why would you-" but he cuts me off.

"They're getting married." He says rushed. And just like that my smile fades. We're Bo and Dyson engaged?

I hear laughter, and turn to see my BFF in her own giggle fit. "So you're saying he proposed and she agreed?" Tamsin asks with a smirk.

Trick looks slightly uncomfortable but eventually answers, "Well no, not exactly."

Tamsin continues, "I didn't think so. Come on Lo, let's get out of here. Later Trick." And just like like, I see why Tamsin is the head detective on police force.

Walking out of the restaurant, I immediately feel the summer heat. "Ahh, the sun! Why is it so hot so early?!" I say while fumbling for my sunglasses.

"Because nothing is easy for us." She says with a smile, which I match. "Hey, I wouldn't read too much into what Trick is saying. Bo wouldn't dream of marrying that guy. Especially now that she's got a super smart and hot doctor." She says nudging my shoulder.

I return her laugh, "Maybe, it just bothers me, that knowing he physically harmed her, that he would still be pushing for reconciliation."

Hearing that they could be engaged really shook me. This thing Bo and I are doing feels like we are moving fast. I'm invested emotionally which is far worse than physically.

"Maybe we are dating too soon? She just got out of a long term relationship. And a strenuous one at that. Do you think I should tone it down some?" Unable to make eye contact towards Tamsin, I just stare towards the street.

"Hey," she says waiting for me to look up at her, "You get to be happy too, Lauren. Is the timing between you guys ideal? Maybe not, but you guys are getting to know each other. She's single and you're single. Don't let anyone let you think what you guys are doing is wrong."

"Now, I have to get going, but I'm thinking with this weather we should barbecue at the house soon. Test out the new pool. What do you say?" Says Tamsin.

"That sounds good to me! Just let me know when." We say our goodbyes and I hop in the jeep to head to work.

As I pull into the hospital parking lot, I pull out my phone and scroll to Bo's number. Trying to suppress the lingering anger from seeing Dyson and Trick, and the conversation following, I click the call button.

"Hey pretty lady." She giggles as she answers. And just like that, I feel myself relax.

I return her enthusiasm, "Hello there gorgeous. How is your morning going?"

I grab my satchel and make my way out of the car. "Well, it's pretty good. Except I have caffeinated Kenzi pestering me for the details of our date."

I hum, "I see, I've only seen drunk and drunker Kenzi. I can't imagine that girl any worse than she already is." I joke.

Entering the hospital, I pull out my name badge and smile at the security guard. "Yeah, it's hard to believe, but she can! So, are you busy today? I'm in need of some expertise that I think you can help."

"I'm actually heading into the lab right now," I nod to some other doctors in the hallway. I'm great with faces, but names will always be my downfall. "But for you, I'm sure I can make time."

"Smooth talker, you. It's nothing that can't wait. But maybe later, I'll be in need of an exam, Dr. Lewis." She suggests.

"Hmm, well I would hate to leave you in such distress, Miss Dennis." I say with a smirk as I enter the lab. It's quiet, only about 6 other people in there, Dr. Dallas one of them.

Placing my stuff at my desk, I grab my lab coat readying it to put it on, "Well, unfortunately I have to do some sciencey things, but maybe after we can grab a beer or something, if you're not to busy?"

It seems Bo will forever make my nerves go wild. I have a good feeling that those nerves will never leave while I'm around her, but it also makes me excited.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea, but how about I make you something instead? We can do a casual thing tonight?" Hearing the uncertainty in Bo's voice makes my heart soar. It still baffles me that she could think I wouldn't want anything she had to offer. Maybe I'm a little whipped, but hey, when is that a super bad thing?

"I would love to, Bo. I'll text you later, have a good day." I say sincerely to her.

"You too, Lauren." I hear her say shyly. I put my phone on vibrate and drop it in my lab coat. Then, I headed over to meet my new research team.

BO

"So, you Lauren is coming over for dinner tonight? Does that mean I have to stay clear while you guys get all close and personal?" Kenzi whines as she grabs snack after snack and places it in the cart.

After I invited Lauren over, I decided to make her my chorizo burgers, but had zero ingredients to do so.

"You don't need to leave tonight, Kenz. It's just dinner. She's actually really easy going." And smart and sexy, but I'll keep that to myself.

Kenzi walks to the veggie aisle and grabs two tomatoes, "I'm just not trying to be a third wheel. Even though, I'd sacrifice myself for a good home cooked meal BoBo."

I turn to my friend, "I know you would, but there's no need to worry your pretty little head. We'll try to keep the PDA to a minimum. Well, until you go to your room." I say with a smirk, while she makes a sour face.

After she recovers, she pushes the cart with me and nudges my shoulder. "So, how is all that lady lovin'? Not that I'm looking, but with lips like hers and and ass like that, I'm sure she's got it going on." She snickers at the blush that appears on my face.

"So come on! Spill! How is Hotpants in the sack?!" Kenzi continues staring at me intently. Unable to look her in the eyes, I mumble looking anywhere but her eyes.

"We actually haven't done... Umm..." I stammer trying to figure out how to tell her. I've never been too private about my sex life, but with Lauren it seems like sacred ground. Even though we haven't been together in that way, I don't feel like sharing the really intimate details.

After a few moments of silence, I chance a peek at my friend, who is just staring at me with this big goofy grin. Before I can ask her anything, she takes my hand in hers, effectively stopping our movements.

"You guys haven't, have you?" She asks it almost like a child in awe of the moon.

"No, we haven't. She wants to wait until we're ready, well until I'm completely ready." I tell her with a smile of my own.

"Eeeek!" Kenzi squeals in delight, "that is so sweet, Bo! She must really like you."

I just shrug my shoulders, but on the inside I'm melting. Lauren Lewis really is something special.

As we about to check out, I notice my grandfather shopping. "Hey Trick!" I wave at him and he comes to greet us.

"Hello you guys. Just doing some grocery shopping, I see." He greets us.

I nod, "Yup, just having Lauren over for dinner tonight. Getting everything ready!" I say excitedly.

I see his smile falter at the mention of Lauren's name. "Oh that's nice. I actually ran into her this morning. Will you tell her I'm sorry how things went and I hope we can move past it. Emotions were just running high, so I hope we can at least keep things polite."

"Hmm, I just spoke to Lauren awhile ago and she didn't mention anything. Why what happened?" I ask a little more passionately.

He notice my change in demeanor and pats my hand, "it was nothing, dear. No need to worry. It was just a disagreement about family business. None of her business really. Just let her know please." And just like that he continues on shopping.

"What the hell?" I hear Kenzi say next to me. "That was weird."

"It sure was. What is 'family business'? And why don't I get to know about it?"

We place our items on the counter and continue to check out. "Maybe about the bar?" Kenzi asks.

I shake my head. "I don't know, but for Trick to apologize it must have been a big deal. I'll ask her tonight. Let's get out of here."

Lauren

"Alright, sorry guys I really have to go now." I chuckle as my new team groans and teases me. We have been setting up our cultures and researching non stop since my arrival.

After saying my goodbyes I grab my things and leave. Sending a quick text to Bo that I'm heading home to change, I make my way to the car. When I get in science mode it seems everything else slips my mind. Especially food. So I'm happy to see that she responded almost immediately, telling me to bring my appetite.

After getting home, I take a quick shower and change into some jeans and a tank top. Unable to remember if Kenzi will be there or if it'll just be Bo and I, I apply just a bit of makeup.

Happy with the outcome I grab my keys and phone and make my way over to Bo's place. On the short walk over, I briefly contemplate whether or not I should bring up the conversation that I had with Trick and Dyson.

A part of me wonders if full disclosure would apply here. Or am I just over thinking about it. She wouldn't agree to a date if she was still invested in a reunion with Dyson right?

"Heya LoLo, I thought I heard you lurking outside." Kenzi appears leaning against the door.

I scoff, "I do not lurke, I was just... whatever." I laugh and follow her into the house. As soon as I walk in, I smell the aroma of burgers. I also spot Bo bent over in the fridge.

I see Kenzi roll her eyes as I sneak up behind the brunette. As soon as she stands tall, I grab her hips and press my body into hers. I hear her gasp then chuckle.

She cranes her neck to look at me with a wide smile, "Mmm, hi there beautiful." She greets me while turning around in my arms.

Instead of replying, I just give her a kiss on her full lips. Without deepening the it, I pull my mouth away and smile.

"Alright you too, save that shit for later! I believe dinner is ready, so let's get to it." Kenzi says trying to sound angry, but her smile gives her away.

As Kenzi starts to fill her plate, Bo gives me a kiss on my neck and squeezes my ass, "Come on, we can play later." She says with a wink and walks towards the table.

Over dinner the three of us make small talk. Seeing Bo and Kenzi playfully argue and tell embarrassing stories of one another is refreshing to see.

"We still need to go dress shopping for the masquerade, too, you guys! Tamsin said it's going to be the best one yet, so we have to look super sexy!" Kenzi reminds us.

I look to Bo, "I think I'll go shopping solo. I wouldn't want you to see my dress before." I say with a cheeky smile. In all honesty, I don't think I could handle a half naked Bo, dressing up for me.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's the reason you don't want to go with us. You little horndog." Kenzi jokes waggling her eyebrows.

I blush and shrug my shoulders earning a laugh from both of them. Eh, no use in lying.

After a moment, I notice that Bo keeps looking at me though in a way that she wants to ask me something. "Are you ok?" I ask quietly while Kenzi is trying to find more beer.

"Yeah. It's just something that Trick said today. He mentioned he saw you today?" She asks like she's unsure if she should bring this up.

I tense slightly replaying the conversation between the four of us at lunch. Still unsure if I should ask her more about it or forget about it.

Before I can make a decision, Kenzi intercedes. "Yeah Hotpants, he was acting weird and wanted to apologize to you. What's that all about?"

Busying myself with my napkin I avoid all eyes. "It really doesn't have to do with me. We just don't see eye to eye on certain things." I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

I can feel my anger start to rise when I think about Dyson talking about Bo sexually. And hearing Trick be Team Dyson, even knowing that he hurt her. It's just too much. I feel claustrophobic just thinking about it.

Unable to contain it any longer I just give her a heads up. "I would just talk to your grandfather about it."

She looks at me confused, "Humph, he told me it doesn't have anything to do with me, so I should worry about it."

"It has a lot to do with you, Bo." I tell her seriously. To think he could just spring this on her is shocking. I care about her far to much to let her be blindly lead.

All of a sudden I hear Bo slam her hand against the table. "That man!" She growls. I'm stunned by her reaction, but seeing her angry is a total turn on.

"Whoa" I say in a husky voice, causing her to turn and face me. Her eyebrows still scrunched together, causing me to smile at her.

Kenzi comes into view, "See, told you BoBo, horndog!" She laughs at her own joke before coming to stand next to me.

She smacks my back and wishes us a goodnight before going into her room. I also stand and walk over to Bo. "It sounds like Trick has trouble communicating?"

"You have no idea." She groans. "Sorry to be such a downer, it's just Trick does this. Keeps things from me. This isn't how I wanted this evening to go." She sighs.

I brush some hair away from her face. Even upset, she is stunning. "How did you want tonight to go?" I joke and it earns me a chuckle from her.

"Kenzi is right about you, isn't she?"

I stare intently at her face and lick my lips, "I usually have more self control, but it seems you test those limits."

She stares at my lips ready to respond, but I beat her to it. "I think I'm going to head home. It sounds like you have some questions for Trick."

She looks disappointed in my suggestion, but I need her to be sure about whatever it is that we are doing. I'm in too deep as it is.

"It must be serious if you're suggesting ending our night early. Can I call you after though?" She asks.

I take her hand in mine and lace our fingers together, "Absolutely, you also get to walk me home." I beam at her dragging her towards the door.

She switches our positions so that she is walking backwards, pulling to my place. "Like I'd argue with that!"

Her smile is back on her face, but is short lived when we see a giant of a man at my door. I instinctively step in front of her, not knowing who this guy is. He raises his fist about to knock on my door, unaware that we are there. As he raises his arm, I then notice the tattoos that cover it and I smile.

Just then he turns around. I see Bo giving me a scared look trying to pull me back into her place. I pat her arm to reassure her.

"Bruce?" I ask with a smile.

He flashes his own smile and in one quick movement, picks me up and pulls me in a bear hug.

"Hello Dr. Lewis. Long time no see." He says in a deep voice. I smack his huge bicep, "Put me down!" I fake yell at him.

"It's really good to see you, Bruce. What are you doing here?" I ask giant.

"Oh you know, work stuff." He looks past me at a stunned Bo.

"My apologies,"I take Bo's hand and drag her over. The way her body is stiff as a board tells me she is still unsure about Bruce. "Bo, this is my friend Bruce. He was my wingman during college." I giggle at the memory of him scaring off any guy that looked at me.

"And Bruce this is my... Umm this is Bo." I struggle out, blush covering my face at my almost slip up.

I see Bo just grinning ear to ear at me, but luckily Bruce saves me. "Nice to meet you, Bo."

"It's nice to meet you too." She extends her hand, but he pulls her into a hug as well.

"Sorry, he's a hugger." I explain. "Wait, did you say work as in-" I ask in a hurry.

"Yup, Miss Marquise sent me to catch up on the case. You know, the investigating I do." He says with a wink.

We both know his real job is to scare witnesses and keep people safe. However unorthodox it is, I'm glad he's here.

"It seems I interrupted your evening so I'll just leave you my number. Give me a call in the morning so we can catch up and get more details of this asshole."

He turns to Bo, "excuse my language ma'am. I just don't like hearing men abuse women. Gets my blood flowing, you know."

"It's quite alright, I was actually on the receiving end of that asshole. I'm glad you're on my team." Bo says sincerely.

I take Bo and pull her into my body. This seems to be our new safety net. Just me holding her from behind. I hope it comforts her just as much as it comforts me.

Bruce just smiles at me and nods. "I'm glad I'm here too, it looks like you're in good hands though with this one." He tells her nodding to me. "I'll let you guys go now. Have a good evening ladies." Then he walks away.

"And that was Bruce." I say effectively breaking the silence.

She runs and faces me, "I don't think I've seen anyone so gigantic!" She laughs.

"Should I be jealous?" I ask as I push her up against my door. She responds by wrapping my arms around my neck and pulls me close.

Sharing the same breath she whispers, "Never." And crashes her lips against mine. It's hard and reckless, but so intense.

I growl and bite her lip earning a gasp from the brunette. When she does this I thrust my tongue in to her mouth, tasting her.

We make out like teenagers for a few minutes until we slow down. A couple of sensual kisses later, we pull apart.

"I should probably talk to Trick now, huh?" She asks out of breath.

"Yes, but you'll call me after?" I ask breathing hard.

"Of course, I'm your Bo right?" She teases me.

"Ugh, whatever." I laugh with her before watching her go back home. As I walk in, I place Bruce's number on the counter along with my keys. Grabbing my phone, I turn the volume on loud and decide to watch some TV until Bo decides to call me.

Authors note: Greetings readers! This chapter was difficult for me to write. I hope it turned out ok. Let me know what you guys think. Thank you for all of my followers and the support you guys! Twitter : thelabcoat13 


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

Bo

After leaving Lauren, I decided to get things moving. It feels like I have a million things on my to-do list. Lauren definitely being one of them.

But first things first, talk to Trick. Seeing Lauren so closed off from even mentioning hers and Trick's conversation definitely sets off alarms.

Pulling out my phone, I text my grandfather.

\- Meet me at the Dal. It's urgent.

The Dal is an old Irish Pub where Trick met Stella, his lady friend. She's kind of an uppity bitch, but if they're happy, I'm happy. Feeling my phone buzz with a quick 'ok', I leave Kenzi a note and head out the door.

Thirty minutes later I pull up to the Dal. It seems a little busier than usual tonight. When I walk in, I'm greeted by the cloud of smoke and Loud traditional Irish music.

Ignoring the lingering eyes and failed attempts to 'woo' me, I make my way to the bartender. It's an unfamiliar face, but it seems like there's a new one each time I venture here.

"What can I get you, beautiful?" The bartender asks staring more at my chest than my face. I'm so not in the mood for this.

Simply ignoring him, I turn and face the crowd. Finally what feels like forever, Trick enters the Dal. I wave him over and take a few deep breaths to collect myself.

"Hello, granddaughter. Is everything alright? Your text worried me, dear." He genuinely asks.

I falter for a moment, but decided to just rip the band aid off. I'm tired of the half truths with him.

"What happened with Lauren today? The truth this time." I tell him.

He stares at me for a minute, without saying a word. The silence is almost deafening.

"Look Bo, I'm just trying to do what's best for you. It's not really any of your friends business anyways. Lauren just over reacted to some information. That's all."

I'm so confused right now. I honestly have no idea what he is talking about.

"What information? She says it involves me a lot, so tell me." I sigh just wanting this conversation to be done.

Before he can answer his phone goes off and he grabs it, no doubt trying to stall. When he pulls it out I catch the name that's calling. Dyson Thornwood.

Tricks looks at it then drops it back in his pocket quickly. When he looks back at me, he notices that I indeed saw who it was.

"Bo, Dyson is a good man. He misses you and wants you to talk about this misunderstanding with him. It's what's best for your relationship. If you just hear him out-"

I cut him off, "Is that what this whole thing with Lauren is about?" I'm angry but tears are forming in my eyes.

"Her and Tamsin ran into us at lunch, but it's not important. If Lauren was your friend she would be supporting you guys. You just recently met her anyways. She's just distracting you from your full potential. She knows nothing about this!"

"Neither do you apparently!" I yell at him. I get up from the stool and begin to march out of the Dal. I feel him chasing after me, but I make it outside. The air is refreshing and it helps me gather my wits and head to my car.

Hopping in and buckling up, Trick taps on my glass. Rolling down the window I give him a sad look. He's my family, but he's blinded by Dyson's loyalty to him.

"Listen closely Trick, I only want to say this once. Dyson and I are done. Finished forever. There is no more 'us'. Lauren is great. She has been supportive and kind and really patient with me. I'm moving on, moving forward. And it feels fucking fantastic."

Trick just looks at me stunned. I'm not sure if I just outed myself, but I don't care. He needs to know what my priorities are, and getting back together with Dyson is not one of them. I'm not sure what kind of label Lauren and I are, but it's definitely something beyond friendship.

"Later Trick." And I drive home without waiting for a response.

When I pull up to the parking lot I break down. I let the tears I have been holding back, fall freely. I cry for fighting my grandfather. I cry for everyone treating it like it was some argument, when it wasn't. I also cry of what has become of Dyson and I.

He was a great friend. He wasn't the best boyfriend, but it wasn't horrible. I just wasn't happy with him. I cry for the good times that are now tainted by his actions. I just cry.

After what feels like hours, I feel the tears slowly stop. My eyes are puffy and it's difficult to catch my breath. It's rare when I ugly cry, but when I do, i let go completely.

Finally exiting the car, I make my way to my home. It's late and I'm exhausted at this point. All I want to do is crawl in bed and fall asleep. When I reach my door, I glance at Lauren's place.

I'm feeling so many emotions right now. Maybe what Trick said about Lauren being a distraction had some weight behind it. Jumping from one relationship to another isn't the best thing for me. I need some space to sort out my feelings.

Tearing my eyes away from the blonde doctors door, I walk into my place and go straight to bed.

Lauren

After spending the night on the couch, waiting for a phone call from Bo, I struggle to get myself ready for work. Trying not to dwell on the fact that she didn't reach out, I send her a quick text letting her know I was off to work and wishing her a good day.

Rushing out the door with my coffee in hand, I feel my phone vibrate. Waiting until I reach my car, I check the message. Unable to keep the frown off my face when I see that it is not in fact Bo, but Evony, seeing if I was busy tonight.

Frustrated by my lack of sleep and a kink in my neck, I decide ignore the text until I get my mind on track. Today I'm excited to see the progress in the lab. Putting my feelings in a box until later, I jump immediately into work mode.

"Dr. Lewis?" I get tapped on my shoulder from my place at my desk. Looking at my colleague, I look around the rest of the lab and see that it's now empty and it's actually nighttime.

I shake my head and blink a few times, "Sorry Danny, I must have been in the zone." I chuckle trying to cover up my discomfort of not realizing the day is over and I've been staring into the same microscope all day.

He just smiles, "It's fine, just wanted to let you know I'm heading out and wondered if you wanted me to walk you out?"

Danny is the youngest of our team, but one of the most focused. "Thank you, let me just grab my bag."

Standing up, I feel the effects of my being hunched over. Locking up and getting into our vehicles, I grab my phone to see what life outside the lab is like.

I see a couple messages from Tamsin, one from my mother, and two from Evony.

No Bo. Hmm.

Texting Tamsin and my mother back, letting them I'll alive, I head home. I need a shower and a home cooked meal, before contacting Evony. Maybe some booze too. I laugh at the thought.

Walking to my door, I run into Kenzi. "Howdy Doc! Just getting home from work?" She asks.

I tuck my hand into my back pocket, "Yup, didn't realize how late it was. Where are you headed to?" I ask trying not to sound too much like a mother.

"Tamsin has this case and asked me to talk to my peeps. It's nothing too dangerous and plus, it's easy money. This CI gig isn't so bad." She chuckles.

I nod also laughing, "It really is, just be careful. I've seen the damage some of these people can cause."

Punching my arm, "Shucks Doc, you sound like you care about little ole me."

"I don't, I'd just hate to see how Bo lose ya." I joke but a frown soon takes over realizing she still hasn't text me back.

Not wanting to bother Kenzi with such things, smile at her. "Well, I'll see you later Kenz. Have a good night."

"You know, Bo might need some company tonight. I'll most likely be out for awhile, you guys could do whatever it is you guys do."

I smile uncomfortably. It takes everything for me to not take the opportunity, but I really am upset knowing that she's home and just decided not to text me back.

"Umm, maybe next time." I keep my response short not wanting to get into it. Looking at Kenzi, I can see she is silently questioning me.

Standing in awkward silence, I turn and unlock my door. Hear the young goth whisper, "Who the...?"

Thinking I was going to get an earful from her I turn to her. Seeing Kenzi with her arms crossed and staring down the hallway, I hear the sound of heels clicking.

Turning to the sound, I see the one and only Evony Marquise, strutting her way down with a smirk on her face.

Groaning, Kenzi turns to face me, "Do you know her?" Before I can answer, Evony has approached. Seeing her as what can only be described as undressing me with her eyes, she licks her lips before holding her arms open.

"Well sweetie, don't I get a hug?" She asks feigning innocence. I put my bag on the ground and begrudgingly step into an embrace.

"Hello, Evony." I falter when I feel her hold me close, pressing our chests together. I also am aware of the hand that wanders down my back and gives my ass a good squeeze.

Pulling back, I hear Kenzi snickering at my predicament. I huff and glare at Evony, she always liked to push boundaries.

"Pardon my manners, dear, I'm Evony Marquise." She turns to me, "Lauren aren't you going to introduce your girlfriend? Bruce might have mentioned it." She smirks.

Before I can set her straight Kenzi does. "Oh hell no! No offense, but I don't do chicks! I like the pocket rockets."

Laughing I address Evony, "Yeah, this is Kenzi, my neighbor and friend." I look at Kenzi. "And this is the best lawyer, she's here to help with Bo."

I feel Evony run her fingers down the length of my arm. "So Doctor Lewis, you're single? Perfect." She purrs and walks past us and walks into my place and shuts the door.

"Holy shit Lauren! Tamsin was not kidding when she said this layer wanted to bang you into oblivion!" She's says holding her stomach laughing at my expense.

"Yeah, yeah, yuck it up. She's here to help out your friend. If I have to be subjected to some unwanted sexual advances for Dyson to get what he deserves then so be it." I say a little sad that I'm trying to help out Bo, but am being ignored.

Even if I didn't have feelings for her, I would still help her, that's no problem. She's my friend. It just still hurts a bit.

"Why don't you just tell her about Bo? Aren't you guys dating?" Kenzi asks a little confused.

"We went one a date, yes. But I'm not sure we are dating."

" Want me to grab Bo real quick before you go deal with miss grabby ass?" She asks taking out her keys.

I stop her movement, "No it's alright. Besides, I think Bo has been avoiding me." Unable to hold Kenzi's stare I walk to my door. "I should go now. Be safe, call if you need a ride."

"Sure thing, Doc." She says confused. And makes her way out. Taking a deep breath, I make my way inside to Evony.

Walking in I take notice that she has put on some music and is now in the kitchen. All I want is a shower, some food, and a decent night of sleep.

Rubbing my face, I approach Evony, who is... "What are you doing?"

She only smirks and continues to chop up the veggies and onions. I look to see she's boiling water on the stove. Walking slowly towards her, I lean against the counter watching her.

"Are you cooking? For me?" I grin at her. With her designer shoes and dress, hair done, and nails manicured, she is cooking in my kitchen. "You never cook."

She takes the pan and puts a little olive oil in it before scooping the vegetables and onions into it. "That was before. I took a few classes and watched a few shows about it. You'd be surprised how good I can cook, among other things." She says not even trying to hide her double meaning.

"I bet." I joke giving her a smile. "Would you like some help?"

"Nope, why don't you go shower? I'm sure you've been doctoring all day. This she be ready soon, it's just a simple pasta."

I look at her skeptically, "You're acting weird."

She laughs and walks to grab some pasta and put it in the boiling water. "Jeez Lauren, I'm just trying to nice. We can eat and catch up. It's been quite sometime since we have seen each other. But after dinner we can discuss the case. How does that sound?"

"Yeah, okay that sounds nice. Thank you, Evony. I really do appreciate you coming all this way for me. And especially my friend." I place my hand on her shoulder and give it a squeeze before going to the master bathroom to shower.

After locking the door and stripping off my clothes, I step under the spray. I think back to when Evony and I first met. God she was awful. She was rude and uppity and always looked down on other people. She was sexy, sure, but her personality was a total turnoff. It was a miracle that I even stayed for the entire date because of how she was acting.

Her being here now though, it's like she's a whole new person. Cooking? Introducing herself to my friends, well Kenzi. It's so strange to see her act so normal. It's refreshing.

Stepping out of the shower, I grab my robe and dry my hair with a towel. Grabbing some sweats I make my way back to Evony who now has the table set. Wine included. I have a feeling this is going to be a long night.

Authors note: Hey guys! This is more of a set up chapter. No doccubus interaction but trust me when I say it is a doccubus story and endgame. I want to shake it up a bit cause apparently I just can't help myself. Thank you for all of your support! I also want to thank you for all of your reviews! They are so great to read! Thanks again and hope everyone enjoys! Twitter: Thelabcoat13 


	14. Chapter 14

Ch14

Bo

One of the best things about working for yourself, is that you don't have to get yourself ready. I've been sitting in some gym shorts and a tshirt watching Netflix all day.

Kenzi left a few hours ago to go help Tamsin and her new partner with some case. I told her I'd keep my phone handy just in case she needs me, but as I look at my phone I feel guilt.

I know I'm being childish for having a pity party. I see the texts from Lauren, but I just need to have a moment for myself. I also see texts from Trick, but I feel hurt from everything he had said to me. Why is he so hellbent on me going back to Dyson?

"There she is! There's my Bo Bo!" I hear Kenzi waltz through the door. She's starts dancing, effectively showing me how drunk she is.

"Hey there, Kenz. Good night?" I ask smiling as she dry humps the back of the couch behind me.

"I sure did! I got the deets on this guy in like 10 minutes, so I hung out with Tamsin and Vex at their place. And by hang out I mean play shotzee!" She giggled and pretended to roll some dice.

"Shotzee?" I think she's even more hammered than she realizes. "And how did you get home?"

"Relax Momma Bo Bear, I took a cab. They live pretty close so it wasn't too bad of cost. And shotzee is Yahtzee, but every time someone gets a Yahtzee, you take a shot." She tells me like its the most common game to play.

As Kenzi tells me story after story about her night, I think how happy she looks. She has always had trouble finding a good group of people to hang out with. I'm glad she is at least hanging out with cops rather than criminals.

"Hello, are you even listening?" Kenzi snaps her fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry what were you saying?" I ask a hundred percent focused this time.

"Did you talk to Papa Trick? Tamsin told me what happened and can I say wow! What is wrong with that man?! Trying to tell her and Hotpants that you're marrying Dyson!" She breaks into a fit of laughter.

I blink trying to see if I heard her say that right? She must have got that all wrong. "Wait? What did you just say?"

She catches her breath, "Yeah dude, they were at lunch when they saw Trickster and Wolfman having lunch together. Not to mention Dyson saying some pretty fucked up shit about you guys. You know, in between the sheets."

Kenzi shakes her head, like she's lost in the memory. My heart is beating so fast. What exactly did he say? Did Lauren hear him? Oh God!

"Jesus! What the Hell?! I didn't, he never. Oh fuck!" I get up and start to grab my keys.

"Whoa, where are you going babe?" Kenzi asks alarmed.

"I have to talk to Lauren. I've kind of been giving her space." I say quietly while looking anywhere, but my bestie.

"What do you mean? Why? Did she do something the other night? Do you need me to kick her hot hot ass, hmm?" She asks while karate chopping her way to me.

"No she didn't do anything wrong." Honestly she's been only supportive and patient with me. And so kind, and funny, and charming.

"Okay, no I get it, I think. You need some 'me' time. As long as you told her that. She's been really good with you, I doubt she'd be mad as long as you were honest with her."

I give her a nervous smile. The one I only get when I know she's going to yell at me. She just stares at me with her jaw almost touching the floor.

"Please tell me you're joking. You didn't tell her?" She rubs her face with both hands. "Ugh that's what she meant earlier." She mutters under her breath, but I still hear her.

"You saw her today? Why, what did she say?" I ask desperately. The look on her face makes me nervous.

"Ok let's sit back on the couch and talk this out. I'm still drunk, but I'm still able to process all of this. Now, what did Trick tell you?" She now sitting facing me.

Thinking back I try to find the exact words. "Umm, something like, I need to focus and I need to talk to Dyson so we can move past this? That he's a 'good man'. That Lauren's not a good friend and she doesn't support us getting back together."

"Hmm well you should get right on that. I wonder what his definition of a good man is." She says sarcastically, causing me to chuckle, before continuing.

"But seriously, I wonder what that old man is thinking. Didn't he see the damage Dyson caused?" She asks me.

"He saw me at the hospital, didn't he?! Fuck, this is so messed up." Even thinking about my grandfather is making me angry. I was too busy crying my eyes out for feeling betrayed that I don't even really hash anything out.

"Fuck, that means I have to talk to him about this again, huh?" I ask my best friend.

She nods, "That's right, but luckily I'll be going with you. Trick has a way of twisting his words. And I have a great bullshit-o-meter!"

"Thank you, Kenz." I whisper and pull her into a hug.

"Yeah, yeah. So now what about Lauren? Did you decide you aren't into ladies?" She asks genuinely interested.

"I think I was just overwhelmed with everything. But she is so amazing. I hope I haven't screwed this up." Knowing what Lauren has been through, I'd hate to give her a reason not to trust me.

"I need to go see her, you think she's still awake?" I ask, knowing it's close to midnight. I stand up grabbing my things and freshening up in the mirror.

"Umm, about that Bo. Did you and Lauren ever talk about what you guys are? Like exclusivity?" Hearing Kenzi's tone, I stop and face her.

"Why? What's wrong?" I urge her to continue.

"Ok, let's take a breath, you are kind of looking at me like you want to hurt me. It's freaking me out." She tells me holding her hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, it's just such a random question." Laughing, I try to adjust my body so I don't look so aggressive.

"So you haven't?" She asks painfully causing my stomach to drop.

"I guess not, no. We admitted that we feelings for each other, but... Why are you asking me this?" I hold my breath waiting for her to answer me.

Lauren

"I still can't believe you cooked. And it was edible! I never thought I would see the day!" I joke pouring ourselves more wine before settling back in the couch.

It's been a really enjoyable evening so far. She actually listens when I talk to her and she's a lot more relaxed since our last meal we shared.

"Well, I decided to try a new hobby. Apparently, people like when other people cook for them." She leans over and brushes some hair away from my face. "So tell me, you like me cooking for you?" She asks while leaning in for a kiss.

This woman is beautiful, and it seems she's really trying. He nose grazes mine. I feel her hot breath on my face. Before we make contact, I pull back.

"I'm sorry." I say as I get up from the couch. I take a big gulp of my wine to help me cool my body down. It would be so easy to bed Evony. To just get rid of this sexual tension between us, but all that runs through my mind is Bo.

"It's fine Lauren, I shouldn't have tried to be so forward. I just thought you were giving me signals."

"I was, sort of. It's just I'm hung up on a certain someone. It's new, and even though we haven't set any rules or boundaries, it wouldn't be right." I sigh and look at the door. It's only been a day, but I miss the brunette from across the hall.

"She must be one Hell of a woman, Lauren. Even though we have had a hard time in the past, I hope we can still be friends. I do like you, not just cause you are a fine piece of ass, but it's definitely something." She goes to the kitchen and places her wine glass on the table.

"I think it's time for me to go. If I stay here any longer I won't take no for answer." She jokes, but her eyes won't stop looking at me like she's some starved animal.

"That is probably a good idea." I give her a warm smile, showing her that I appreciate the sentiment. "Did you want me to call you a cab? I don't think your are in any condition to drive."

Before she can answer, there's a loud knock on my door. Looking at the time, it startles me that someone is here at this hour. I turn to Evony who has an amused look on her face.

"Do you always have such late visits, Dr. Lewis?" She crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow, causing me to laugh.

"Believe it or not, I'm not very popular." I say with a laugh as I walk to the door. It knocks again.

I check the peephole and a nervous looking Bo is on the other side. I'm happy to see her, but I can still feel the sting of her ignoring me. I look to Evony and groan. This won't end well.

"Hey Bo, is everything alright?" I ask as I open the door slightly, keeping my wine glass out of view. I try to keep my face neutral, but seeing her causes my pulse to race.

"Lauren, hi. I hope I didn't wake you." She tries to look past me into my apartment. Technically I'm not hiding Evony, it's just I'm not sure I can handle them both in the same room.

"Of course not, I was actually about to get ready for bed." I decide to just bite the bullet. They're going to have to meet anyway, especially since Evony is looking into her case.

I open the door wider, "Come on, we can talk in here." She flashes a brilliant smile and walks past me. I feel her slightly brush her body against mine. I close my eyes to regain some composure, when I hear Evony's voice.

"It's seems you are more popular than you realize." I look over seeing Evony giving Bo the once over.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you had company. Am I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Bo says with an edge to her words. She doesn't sound sorry at all. Actually she sounds more amused than anything.

"Bo Dennis, and you are?" She walks confidently over to Evony and reaches for her hand.

Evony obliges and returns the handshake, "Evony Marquise, it seems I'm here to help you on your case. Lauren and I were actually just discussing it."

"Hmm, you sure seem dedicated to your work. But I think it's best if we talk about that at a more decent hour. And not in Lauren's home, that wouldn't be too professional." Bo tells her in the most sophisticated manner, almost like a politician.

I see them size each other up for a few moments before Bo withdraws and walks towards me. She has her predatory stare locked on me. She places her hand on my hip, still facing me and takes my wine glass, that I forgot I had.

She keeps her eyes on me while she sips it and I swallow hard. Jealous Bo has come out to play and she's staking her claim.

"Dr. Lewis, Bruce is waiting outside for me. Have a good evening you two." We both turn to Evony, who gives me a wink.

"Goodnight Miss Marquise." Bo says in a professional voice, holding me tight.

When the door closes, she pushes me up against the wall and kisses me. It takes me by surprise, but by the time I started to respond back, she pulls away.

We just stare at each other, chests heaving trying to catch the breath we lost. I try to pull away, but she keeps a firm hold on me.

"I didn't call or text you back. I saw your texts, I just." She trails off looking away from me.

"You needed time." I state. She just nods. She looks so sad, but I know there is nothing that I can do. This is something she needs to figure out on her own.

"I know it's not fair, me taking what I want from you, but give you nothing in return. I have no right to be jealous of another woman wanting you. But I am." Bo sighs.

"What happens now?" I ask in a small voice. I don't want to move on from her yet. I don't think I can.

"That's up to you. I need time to figure out everything. My life seems to be a disaster these days. The only thing I know is I want to try this with you. I know it's not fair. I'm not asking you to wait. But I need time."

She has tears in her eyes. Her struggle is real. I should have realized sooner. Her emotions are all over the place. Even though she wants to try this with me, I don't know if she's emotionally ready for me.

But looking at her now, I know that I want to try this with her. I have felt what she brings into my life. I don't want to go back to before.

"Bo," I wait until she looks me in my eyes. "Take the time you need. I said before, I can be patient. Let's take some time to get back into a groove that is comfortable. You do your thing and I'll do mine. I'm your friend first, we can do that until you decide. How does that sound?"

"I can't have you waiting." I cut her off.

"Its not your decision." I laugh lightly.

She looks at me and releases her hold on me. I walk past her towards the door. "Come on, let's get you home."

It's a short walk. I feel like this are going to change for us, but I want to see where this is going. I meant what I said, I'll wait, not forever but I'll wait for her to figure it out. "Night Isabeau."

"Night Lauren." She says into a hug. Then leaves.

-2 Weeks Later-

Bo

It's been a couple weeks since Lauren and I spoke about 'us'. It was a bit awkward the first few days, unsure how to act around one another, but that dissolved quickly when she kissed me against my car one night.

Over the last couple of weeks, there had been a few full blown make out sessions, but that's all it was. We have feelings for each other but, not trying too much too fast. It's my idea, of course but I feel it's the worst one I ever had.

Lauren and I only see one another during our passing of the halls, so when I heard Kenzi get invited to Tamsin's for dinner, drinks, and a swim, I jumped at the opportunity. I didn't want to ask if Lauren was going but I really hope so. I missed seeing the beautiful blonde doctor and I intend to show her. I'm ready to commit to her.

Pulling up to the suburban neighborhood, I double check the address. It's a really nice house, one that I always I fantasized about raising a family in.

"Come on, Bo! I haven't eaten all day and Tamsin said it's going to be Amazballs!" Kenzi wines me out of my day dream. I grab my bag and follow Kenzi to the door.

I look down and my sundress and make sure I look decent. I see Kenzi smile at me and my nervousness. We talked about the Lauren situation and she is 100% team Lauren.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it. Come on, we're set up outside." Tamsin greets us and leads us through the house.

When we enter the patio out side, my breath catches. I see Lauren emerging from the pool and walk over to the grill. It seems like everything is in slow motion.

She's wearing a red strapless bikini, that shows a delicious amount of cleavage. The way she works the grill I can see her toned stomach and her nice long legs. She's more tan than I remember, but then again I haven't seen her out of clothes like this.

She runs her fingers through her wet hair causing a shiver to run through me. She is simply stunning.

Unfortunately, my ogling came to a screeching halt when I see Vex, walk up next to her in nothing but a speedo. Some things you just can't unsee.

"Hey Bo! Stop drooling and go say hi to her!" I turn to Kenzi's voice and see her and Tamsin laughing at me.

When I look back to Lauren, I see her looked shocked to see me. Guess she didn't know I was coming. Flipping Tamsin and Kenzi off, I reach into the cooler for three beers and walk over to Vex and Lauren.

"Hey Vex. Lauren." I hand them each a beer. I feel her fingertips graze mine and I suppress the moan that tries to escape. I'm staring at her. I know it, but I can't help it. There's a pull between us, there's no denying it.

"Well if you two are going to stare at each other all day, at least let me do the cooking!" Vex jokes as he reaches for the tongs, which Lauren pulls out of reach.

"We're good here Vex, I can multitask." She says with a wink in my direction. I melt at the notion. "This is an art, wouldn't want it ruined."

"Ugh Lauren Lewis, you are so damn anal!" Tamsin teases as the duo walks up.

"Yep, and I'm also a neat freak." She waggles her eyebrows causing Vex to spit out his beer.

"Damn Lo! You got jokes!" Kenzi says while trying to catch her breath. I bite my lip looking right at her. Damn she is so sexy.

"Uh, Vex, dude what are you wearing?!" Kenzi asks staring at him. Vex just looks down confused.

"Don't be staring at my man, Kenzi. This hunk of man is all mine and I don't like to share." Tamsin mutters giving her husband a smack on the ass and a kiss.

"You tell her, babe." He says supporting her. I laugh at their playful side. It's nice to see them so into each other.

We fall into easy conversation throughout the night, effectively avoiding any heavy topics. I haven't had any alone time with Lauren, but when we settle near the fire pit, I make my move.

While everyone is drinking beer and snacking on the leftovers, I make my way over to Lauren. She's sitting on a makeshift chair made out of wood, so I walk up behind her and lean down. I wrap my arms around hers and press my body into her.

"Can we talk for a second?" I ask in a whisper. I feel her shiver, but she eventually nods. I let her go and begin to walk into the house with her trailing behind me.

When we enter the kitchen I smile. She's looking everywhere but at me. I'm not sure if it's my barely there swim suit or the tension I'm causing. I've been repeating the same speech over and over, but looking at her now I know there's only one way to tell her I'm ready for this. And that's by showing her.

I advance on her, pinning her to the island. My face is inches away from hers. My hands are on her bare hips, squeezing. We stay there for a few moments taking it all in, until she breaks the silence.

"What is it, Isabeau? What do you want?" My answer is simple.

"You." I still haven't kissed her. I'm just memorizing her delicate face. I need more though. "Take me home." It's a demand not a question, but she nods anyway.

I take a step back and watch her grab her things. She points to our friends outside, but I shake my head, while grabbing my own clothes. I'm sure they'll figure it out. Grabbing her keys and shorts and shirt, we leave.

The drive is quiet, except for the music playing in the background. We steal looks every now and then, causing us to smile. When we pull up to parking lot, she walks to my door and helps me out.

We walk hand in hand into her place. I'm nervous, but I know I want this. I want her. While she puts her stuff on the side table, I walk up behind her.

I run my hands down her arms, causing her to turn around. It feels like forever before she brings her lips to mine. The kiss is slow, she takes her time, nipping at my lips, massaging her tongue with mine.

After a few minutes I step back and take off my dress, leaving me in my swimming suit. The way she looks at me causes my excitement to grow. It gives me the confidence I need to start undressing her.

I start with her top, revealing her well defined abs. When I discard the shirt. She switches our positions, so that I'm now pinned to the wall, and she kisses me again.

I feel her hands roaming all over my bare skin making me moan into her mouth. After a couple minutes, she picks me up, and I wrap my legs around her waist. I can't help but grind myself against her, I can tell she feels it too by the noise escaping her mouth.

So lost in our discoveries, I didn't even notice us moving until I feel her soft mattress on my back. Lauren breaks the kiss and steps back.

"My God, you're beautiful." She says breathlessly. I sit up, resting on my elbows. I feel my heart stop when I see her start undressing herself. She starts with her shorts, unbuttoning them and pulling them down slowly, her eyes never leaving mine. She's left standing in her bikini.

She then climbs into the bed and straddles me. I go to pull her down for a kiss, but she nudges my hands away. I don't understand until she unclasps her top, showing me her perky breasts. She must sense my hesitation, because the next thing I know, she's placing my hands of her breasts.

I moan at the feeling of her nipples hardening. She encourages me to explore them, earning us both another moan. Her skin is so soft, I could do this for hours. Once again were kissing, like we're trying to consume one another. Just her mouth alone could cause me to come.

I feel her delicate hands reach for my top strings. I push my chest into hers while giving her nipples a firm tweak, hoping to get rid of any hesitation on her part.

I break the kiss, "I trust you Lauren. I want this. I want you. Please." I beg.

This seems to snap her into action. She flips me over so that I'm on top of her and she sits us up, while taking off my top. The feel of her hands on my body is too much, but when she palms my breasts, I damn near explode.

I feel her take my nipple into her mouth, "Fuuuck, Lauren! That feels so good!" I groan, pressing myself into her. I tangle my hands in her hair as she gives each one attention. I feel my bottoms flooding with moisture.

She again flips us. She looks into my eyes as she sits up on her knees. She untied both sides of her bottoms to become completely naked. He body is absolutely flawless. I stare shameless, she's gorgeous.

I tentatively reach out and rub my fingers along the neatly trimmed strip of hair. I've never done this before, I'm not entirely sure I've seen a grown woman naked! But seeing her, like this, has me aching for her.

"I want to see you, too." She whispers as she grabs the sides of my final barrier of clothing. I'm always been confident about my body, but I'm still nervous about baring it all to her.

As she slowly pulls them down, I close my knees together. I can tell I'm drenched with arousal. When they're off, she holds eye contact. There's so much emotion in those eyes, she's giving herself to me.

She tentatively takes my ankle, keeping eye contact with me. And starts kissing up. Her teeth graze my calf, causing me to squirm. Settling on her elbows, Lauren reaches my center.

I've I've only been with a handful of guys, but not one of them had done what Lauren is about to do. I can only imagine what she can do with that talented tongue of hers.

"Bo, look at me. I want to see those beautiful eyes of yours." She whispers taking my hands in hers. When I look down, I see her take one long lick.

"Shit!" I hiss and hand on to her hands for dear life. She is feasting on me. Licking, sucking, moaning into my pussy.

She releases one of my hands that automatically goes into her blonde hair. I'm so close, I can't even. "Oh Lauren!" I yell as I come into her mouth.

She continues to clean me up as I finish riding through my orgasm. I feel her give a kiss to my clit and  
mound, before moving her way up to me, kissing me along the way.

I feel her softly rubbing my sensitive clit with too fingers as she approaches my mouth. My hips are bucking wildly as she kisses me fully on the mouth. Tasting myself on her lips is bringing me closer and closer to another climax.

She shifts so that I feel her own wet pussy touching mine. "Oh, God." She moans while she buries her face into my neck. My hands latch on to her back and shoulders. I feel my nails digging into her flesh, but she doesn't seem to mind one bit. Our thrusts are picking up the pace and I cant contain the notices coming out of my mouth.

"Come with me, Lauren! Please baby, let go!" I scream as we orgasm together. As we come down from our high, she is still resting on her arms above me as she looks deep into my eyes. It's a quiet moment that speaks volumes.

I lean up and give her a long passionate kiss, saying everything with the need of words. Lauren and I made love. And it was beautiful.

She finally rolls next to me and pulls me into her. I rest my head on her chest, while she holds me close, until sleep claims us.

Authors note: It's a bit rough, but best way to fix it is feedback. Leave a review let me know if it's good or not. Next chapter will fill in the Dyson situation and the two week gap will be explained. So thank you for all of your support! Enjoy! Twitter : Thelabcoat13 


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

Lauren

Sleeping in has always been a struggle for me. I've never needed an alarm clock because my mind is up by 5am. But this morning is different.

As I open my eyes and adjust to light flooding my room from the morning sun, I see Bo next to me. Well, not so much next to me, more like on top of me. I crane my neck just to see how tangled we are.

I feel her breath on my neck and her arm holding me tight against hers. One of her legs is nestled in between mine, effectively pinning me down.

I feel her breasts move slightly on my side from her heavy breathing. Thinking how wonderful those nipples tasted last night causes mine to harden.

I run my fingers lightly across her back, feeling how smooth her skin is. The memories of everything we did last night causes me to moan. I bite my lip in embarrassment. She is sleeping and here I am dripping with arousal.

I close my eyes trying to relax, but her shifting her leg to graze my center makes me falter. This is such torture.

I feel her breathing start to change as I continue to rub her back. Finally, I start to see her eyes flutter. Smiling at how adorable she looks in this moment, I shift so I can face her.

Noticing I'm awake, she pulls me into a hug. "Good morning." She whispers into my neck.

I pull back and give her a soft kiss, "Good morning, beautiful." She blushes and I sit up on my elbow looking down at her and smile.

We should talk about everything. What happened last night, what happens now? Are we dating again? What has happened the last two weeks? But looking at her, naked in my sheets, all I want to do is kiss her. So that's what I do.

I reach and cup her face to give her another kiss. I feel her smile into it, but she breaks it just as quickly. Before I can voice my concern I hear her laugh.

"Sorry, I should really brush my teeth, Lauren. I've heard it's not pleasant." She giggles. I honestly haven't noticed, but it's also never stopped me before. Mornings with lovers were always my favorite. Bad breath or not.

Brushing a few untamed hairs out of her face, I look at her eyes then her lips. "If you really need to then I won't stop you, but know it doesn't bother me, Bo."

I see her struggle now, she's biting her lip while staring at mine. I casually let the sheet fall from me, revealing my hardened nipples. Her eyes are locked in them.

"You are so damn sexy." She growls and pulls me down into a wild kiss. With mouths wide open, we taste each other. After a few minutes of hot and heaving exploration, she breaks the kiss and rips the blanket that covers our naked bodies and pushes me flat on my back.

"Oh God!" I exclaim as she climbs into my lap. She's so strong and forceful and it turns me on so much. She seems like a completely different woman than the one last night. More confident and I love it.

I sit up and kiss her hard before trailing kisses across her neck and collarbone. I take hold of her heavy breasts and cup them together. I look into her big brown eyes and take her nipple into my mouth, sucking it hard.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She says into the air breathlessly. Switching to the other, I feel her grind her soaked pussy against my stomach. I take my hand and trail two fingers down her stomach.

When I reach her neatly trimmed hair, Bo kisses me, but this time it's gentler. The pace slows down dramatically as I run my fingers through her folds. "Fuck, you're so wet!"

We moan in unison as I circle her hardening nub. As I reach her opening, I break the kiss and look into Bo's eyes.

I enter her slowly with two fingers and she gasps. Our lips are so close to one another that we share the same breath. Her eyes are closed and her mouth is open in a silent cry when I'm in her completely.

"Shit Bo! You're so tight!" I groan when I feel her inner muscles clamping down on my fingers. I don't want to hurt her so I go to withdraw my fingers, but she wraps her legs around my body, tight.

"Don't move!" She gasps, "Just give me a second." She says before giving me a reassuring kiss. I don't dare move a muscle, letting her adjust to the intrusion. I decide to make love to her neck and chest with my mouth until she is ready.

Not too long after, I feel her start to relax. She nods her head, giving me the go ahead. I turn us around slowly, keeping my fingers buried inside of her, and lay her down on the bed.

Ever so gently, I start to ease my fingers in and out of her tight hole. She matches me thrust for thrust, one arm gripping my lower back and the other holding the arm moving between us. Our sweaty bodies grinding together are in perfect sync and it drives me wild.

"You feel so good, Bo. So fucking good." I praise her as she's gasping at each thrust. We're moving at a much slower pace that I am use to, but feeling her juices run down my hand feels incredible.

As I curl my fingers to hit the sweet spot, her walls squeeze my fingers and her hips move at an erratic pace. Knowing she's close I pick up the pace of my thrusts. She's clawing at my arms and back, trying to find something to ground her as her moans get louder and louder.

And then she screams, "Lauuuuuren!" As she climaxes I feel her teeth biting down on my collarbone, causing me yell out and come with her.

After I few moments, I withdraw my fingers from her. She whimpers at the loss of contact. She was so tight, I was sure it was painful.

Collapsing next to her, I hold her close giving her kisses all over her face. She is stunning and seeing her come undone was absolutely blissful.

"Are you ok?" I whisper to her. She smiles at me and gives me a loving kiss.

"More than. You are an incredible lover, Lauren. I'm just trying to come back down after that orgasm." She giggles, which helps me to relax. "I don't think I have ever came so hard!"

Bo places her hand on my chest and traces a heart across it. We lay there looking at each other, enjoying the silence. I see her eyebrows scrunched together, a tall tell sign that's she's deep in thought. But I just decide to wait until she's ready to voice it.

After a few minutes she does. "Do we need to talk about...this?" She asks tentatively. I tense at the question I've been dreading.

"I guess it depends. What is this?" I ask sitting up and reaching for the blanket she discarded earlier. I'm feeling suddenly exposed. Does she regret this?

She sits up and grabs the covers from my hand and throws it back on the ground. "Hey, what's the matter?" She gently asks.

She sits up on her knees and crawls behind me, wrapping her arms across my stomach. I feel her chin rest on my shoulder, "I'm done being wishy washy Lauren. Last night was amazing, yes. But I don't just want that. I want all of it. All of you."

I turn my head to look at her. "Really?" I ask almost hopeful.

She kisses me, "Yeah silly. I wanted you the first time I saw you fumbling around the hallway carrying boxes! I just didn't know how much. Or in what context. You were definitely a delightful surprise."

"So were you, Bo." I say as I turn around and straddle her. I wrap my arms loosely around her neck, playing with her dark tresses. "So does that mean we're dating?" I smirk at her, seeing how she's struggling holding my eye contact as I press my chest inches away from her mouth.

"I'd like that. Soooo much." She growls and starts to fondle my aching breasts.

"Tell me what you need." Bo whispers against my lips. It's hard to remember that this is her first go around with a woman, especially sense she's so good with her hands.

I moan, "Mmm, anything Bo. Please, just don't stop."

And she doesn't. Her hands ever so slowly start to map out my body, leaving a burning trail in their wake. I arch towards her when her lips and tongue settle on my nipple.

"Mmm baby, you taste phenomenal." She mumbles while she sucks on my nipple.

All of a sudden I hear my front door open and shut.

Bo releases my nipple with a 'pop' and stares wide eyed at me. I untangle myself from her and crouch down quickly and grab my home defense weapon.

Going to an arcade and doing experiments during a childhood causes a person to build gadgets. One being my fast acting sedative 'flashlight'. And the other is my home made dart gun.

Checking to see if my knock out serum is loaded, I put my finger to my lips, signaling Bo to be quiet as I creep to look down the hallway.

I must look ridiculous. Here I am, creeping buck ass naked holding what looks like a child's toy, to track down an intruder in my home.

I feel Bo's equally naked body, following me, holding one of my massive anatomy books. No doubt for back up.

Yup. Ridiculous.

As we hear footsteps in the kitchen, I take a deep breath and attack. I shoot two darts into the back of a hooded figure...looking inside my fridge?

As the figure turns around, I see a wide eyed Kenzi holding a box of cereal and some milk.

I don't know if the jug of milk hits the floor first or if it's Kenzi, but they are both out cold.

"Uh oh." I look back and forth between Bo and an unconscious Kenzi.

I quickly rush to make sure she ok and reassure Bo that she's not harmed, only put to sleep.

We burst into a fit of giggles. Moving the poor girl on to the couch. As I'm cleaning up the milk, I see Bo smirking at me.

"Well, that should do it." I say as I finish. "How did she even get in here?"

"I checked my phone and there's plenty of messages and missed calls from her. She was worried and she's kind of a thief. Picking locks is like riding a bike for her." She chuckles showing me her messages.

"Good thing I don't own a real gun, huh." I wink at her. I look at the sleeping figure. "Well, she'll be out for about an hour. How about we get some clothes on before she sees us naked again." I chuckle.

She walks towards me with mischievous eyes. "You know, I am feeling kind of dirty. Maybe we should grab a shower first." Bo wraps her arms around my naked torso. "This way you can make sure I get all those hard to reach areas."

Massaging her ass, "I promise to be thorough." I say as we head into the bathroom.

-

Bo

"So you're saying, I slipped in milk and smacked my head?" Asks a confused Kenzi.

After that long shower, we quickly found some clothes and waited for my bestie to wake up. Acting as if nothing strange occurred, I sat on the couch with her, while Lauren made some food.

Fighting a smile, "Yep, it was such a freak accident. But I'm just glad you're ok. Good thing we were just hanging out."

I hear Lauren snort from the kitchen causing me to laugh too. Looking at Lauren I can't help but feel sad that her flawless skin is covered. At least her work clothes still make her look hot.

"Foods ready! Sorry I can't stay, I keep thinking today is Saturday." Lauren laughs lightly to herself. "I'm sure you can lock the door Kenzi?"

"Will do Lo Lo." Kenzi says while shoveling more food in her mouth.

I feel Lauren place a hand on my upper arm, "Walk me out?" Jeez she looks absolutely adorable right now. I nod and we walk out hand in hand.

I pull her in close as I shut the door behind us, "That drug really did a number on her! She doesn't remember a thing!"

"Well, hopefully it stays that way. She saw a very naked me. I don't think I could handle her knowing that!" She says groaning.

"Mmm, I'd say. She already calls you 'Hotpants'. I don't want to have to fight my best friend if she makes a move on that sexy ass of yours." I tell her while roaming my hands all over her backside.

I'm suddenly pulled into a fierce kiss. She holds me tight, exploring my mouth with her tongue. I melt into her immediately.

Gasping for air when she breaks the kiss, I smile wide savoring the last taste of her lips. "So movie tonight? Maybe dinner?" I ask her.

"I would, but I actually have a prior engagement." She's baiting me with the vague details. Testing my jealousy. It's working.

"Really? Like a date." I play with the collar of her shirt, not making eye contact.

"Sort of. But I'm hoping to see this beautiful brunette there. She's got these eyes! Oh and that hair! Don't even get me started on her smile!" She gushes teasing me.

She takes a second to look at my blank expression. "You forgot, didn't you?" She has this amused look on her face now.

Shrugging my shoulders she continues, "It's the police masquerade tonight! I'm not a fan of the sexist egotistical men that are going, but the after party is supposed to be big!"

Oh fuck. I did completely forget! I have nothing to wear. I was supposed to go with Dyson shopping but that all came crashing down rather quickly.

"Looks like I need to go shopping. And I'll see you tonight." I press a few short kisses to her sweet lips. "Call me later?"

"Yes ma'am." She smirks and gives me a small nod and starts to leave, but stops just as quickly. "I know the last couple of weeks we were distant, but maybe we can catch up on the, you know, Dyson debacle? Last time we really spoke was before you met with Evony and I just want to make sure everything is going well."

She looks so vulnerable and nervous. "I'd love that, Lauren." I answer honestly. "See you soon."

"See you soon." She responds.

Walking back into Lauren's place, I see Kenzi looking at me sporting a massive grin.

"What?" I ask her confused.

"Oh nothing. You're just smitten. It's refreshing, really. You are usually pretty upbeat, but I'd say you're glowing."

I grab our now empty plates and place them in the sink. "What can I say? I like Lauren."

"Ha!" She begins, "Like? You lurve you some Hotpants! So tell me... how good is it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't give me that. We all saw you last night, undressing Lauren with your eyes. Then next thing we know, you both are gone? And now here you are all smiles and sunshine. I know it's been a while for you, but I know your 'fresh fucked' smile, Bo."

I try not to laugh. I really do, but Kenz really does have super skills with reading people. "You really are relentless. I'm not one to kiss and tell, but yes there was kissing."

"Duh! You guys never stopped kissing dur-face! I mean the lady loving part. I don't want details, just give me something!" She wines.

"Are you sure you don't want details? Cause all I can say is she is wow! I've never craved someone's touch before, but it's all I think about since our first kiss." I close my eyes and think about her. Her smile, her voice, her taste.

"Shit dude, that's some serious feelings you got there. I've never seen you like this before." I only nod and gather my belongings from the night before. My feelings do run deep, but voicing them, it's too fast to.

We leave Lauren's, having to have Kenzi lock it with her bobby pins, and head back home. "So you guys are like, dating now?" She asks.

"Yup. Is that a problem?" I tease my friend.

"Ha, don't be an asshole! I was asking because I'm sure she is going to flip worse than I did about using yourself as bait to catch Dyson breaking his restraining order."

I cringe at her words. Lauren really isn't going to like this plan. More so that he's been sending me 'secret admirer' flowers and writing me apology love letters.

I am scared of Dyson, but the system has failed me, so Evony is trying to get justice. Knowing Bruce is keeping an eye on me helps, but I'm just ready for this to be over. I want Dyson to be behind bars and get some help.

"Umm, we haven't had too much time to talk. But we will tonight after the masquerade." Trying to shift the conversation to the party, I sneak a peek at her. It must have worked since she has a panicked and excited look in her eye.

"Fuck! How could I forget?! Ahhh! We need dresses now! Get your shit and let's roll." She shouts and runs to her room to change.

I really need to find an amazing dress to distract Lauren while I tell her what has happened lately. I just hope I don't chase her away.

Authors note: Yep a short chapter, but the next one should answer some questions. Thank you for everyone's patience and support. Love everyone's reviews so keep them coming! And if you guys has questions or whatever my Twitter is Thelabcoat13 :) 


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

Lauren

Leaving to go to work was hard, I'm not going lie. This morning was incredible, even with the quick scare of Kenzi breaking into my home, but incredible nonetheless.

All day I couldn't shake the smile that is now permanently on my face. Hearing Bo say she wants to try this. To give us a real shot. It's exciting and scary, but she is more than worth taking the risk.

Shuffling a few lab reports around I hear, "Dr. Lewis? There's a Detective here to see you. Do you need me to cover for you? Say you're at lunch or in surgery?" Dr. Dallas asks, slightly alarmed.

Poor woman looks worried, like I'm in some sort of trouble. "Thanks doctor, no need. Go ahead and send her in."

Looking at the door I see Tamsin, walking in like she owns the place. "No call? No text? I thought you would at least give me something about how the rest of your night went!" She jokes.

Grinning ear to ear, "I have no idea what you mean."

She snorts before continuing, "Sure you don't. But we have plenty of time for you to tell me as we get ready! So let's go, Dr. Hotpants, or should I call you Dr. No Pants? Hmm?"

Shaking my head, "Oh Tammy, you're a riot. Come on, let's get all fancy for this thing!"

After a quick stop at my house to gather a few dresses and other essentials, we headed to get ready at Tamsin's house. I've never been to one of these police balls before, but hearing my best friend rave about it causes a giddy feeling throughout my whole body.

"Hey Tamsin? How dressed up should I be for this thing?" I shout to my friend who is in the shower.

"Umm I don't know, I always go all out. How often do we ever get dressed up all fancy like? Might as well enjoy it darlin'." She says in a dramatic southern accent.

"Hmm, I have the perfect dress then! You might need to help me with my hair though." I chuckle at her groan of unpleasantness.

"You'll also need a lot of makeup for that big ass bruise on your neck. Looks like Bo is already marking her territory!" She laughs.

Looking in the mirror again, I run my fingers across the fresh hickey on my collarbone from this morning. You can almost make out her teeth marks if you look closely enough. As painful as it was biting down on me, it'll let her do it again and again. The thought of her in so much pleasure that she had to bite down on me to muffle her scream kinda turns me on.

"I don't think there is enough concealer in the world to hide this." I laugh to myself as I begin to plopping makeup on it.

Bo

"Are you sure I look okay, Kenz?" I ask worried. We've been out shopping all day, but I found the perfect dress. Or so I thought, I'm having second thoughts.

"Ugh yes! For the millionth time, YES! You look super duper sexy! Now help me with my wig!" Kenzi growls at me.

Grabbing the bobby pins, I waltz over to her. "Sorry Kenz, I just want to look nice for Lauren." I tell her softly.

"Babe trust me, you look perfect. She won't know what hit her when she spots you." My friend reassures me.

Honestly, I'm not just worried about looking nice for Lauren. Yes that's a big one, but it's just thinking back to the past police balls, I've always went with Dyson. Even when we were just friends.

It's been a few weeks since that day, but I still feel like a victim. So going to a police ball, and seeing a bunch of the same cops that were involved one way or another, is a bit nerve wrecking. If not on some degree embarrassing as well.

I'm not so embarrassed at the fact that it happened, no I've come to terms with that. It's the fact that it was a man that I was so intimately involved with. A man that the police were so intimately involved with.

"Alright Bo Bo, that should do it!" Kenzi exclaims as she jumps up from the chair. She really does look awesome tonight.

She's wearing a dark black and green lace dress. Its length stops at the knee. She's also wearing her black with highlighted green bob wig that goes green with her feathered mask.

"Whoa! Who are you getting all dressed up for?"

"Oh please, you know damn well that I love to dress up. Why does it have to be for anyone?" She asks me with mock anger.

Looking at the time I sigh, "I'll let you slide this time, because it's time to go. But don't think I won't corner your drunk ass later!"

Packing my clutch, I look in the mirror once more. My dress has always been a favorite, but it's one of those dresses you can't wear all the time.

It's what I call my 'tango' dress. It's a black lace material that fits me like a glove. The v neck shows the perfect amount of cleavage to keep it innocent, but the slit on the side keeps it sexy, especially paired with my tall heels. My hair is in a high pony that accentuates my smoky eye makeup.

Trying to gather my nerves my phone vibrates indicating a new text. Grabbing it from my purse I open it up and smile instantly.

-Can't wait to see you, XOXO Lo-

"The things you do to me..." I say aloud to myself as I respond to her text.

-You won't have to. Be there soon-

Grabbing my belongings and dragging Kenzi out the door, we hop in the cab and head to the party.

The drive down town took longer than anticipated, but we made nonetheless. The party takes place at one of the nicer hotels downtown. The room they rented out is a two story, with an impressive staircase.

The lighting of the room is mostly from the candles, giving off a sensual vibe. It's looks more like a random sex club though, especially with the dancers placed in the cages.

It's a little unnerving with everyone having their faces partially covered, especially the looks some of the people are giving me. "These people are starting to give me the creeps. I don't remember these parties being so..." I trail off making a face at the disgusting older sleazeball giving me the once over.

I take my phone out and send a quick text to Lauren.

-Here! Are you close?-

"Chill out Bo, I'm sure she's around here somewhere." Kenzi reassures me, handing me a glass of champagne.

I see Kenzi down her first glass in no time, suddenly happy to pay the cab fee, seeing is she's on a mission to get wasted. We've been here for only a handful of minutes, but the back and forth flirty texts between Lauren and I have only made me anxious.

Spotting familiar faces, I nudge my bestie to follow. "Hey guys! Wow, you two look great!" I tell Tamsin and Vex.

Tamsin is wear a long white dress that hugs her body just right. It's a long sleeve dress but on one side it has a feather like design showing off her arms, that matches her feathers mask.

Looking at Vex, he's got on a black leather suit with a dark grey vest underneath. His mask covers half of his face, almost looking like the phantom of the opera, but it's a blood red color instead. All in all they look amazing!

"Greetings lovelies, don't you two look gorgeous. I'm sure a certain long legged blonde will agree with me too." Vex says with a wink in my direction, making me blush.

"Where is Hotpants? I'm ready to get my party on!" Kenzi punctuates her words while dancing.

Tamsin smirks, "She should be around here somewhere." Vex walks behind his wife and wraps both his arms around her and snuggles into her neck. He nods his head towards the staircase and we all turn to look.

Turning to look, I gasp at the sight. There walking down the staircase is Lauren looking as beautiful as ever.

She's wearing a dark maroon dress that flows to her feet. The dress ties around her neck and has a deep v neck, exposing the curve of her breasts. And her hair is curled slightly that's hanging in a loose pony that matches her gold mask that's covering a piece of her face.

As if she didn't look amazing enough, the look she's giving me causes me to shiver. It's one of need, like I'm her prey and she's ready to attack. I take a much needed drink then pass my glass to Kenzi before I meet to greet the beautiful goddess.

As she reaches the final step, I graciously hold out my hand for her to take, earning a sexy smirk only reserved for me. "Lauren..." I breathe out.

Using the hand that I'm holding, she delicately urges me forward into a hug and presses a sweet kiss to my cheek. "Isabeau." She greets in a low tone.

That's when I notice her dress is backless and she's showing off a tab bit of side boob. Even going bra less, her breasts are perky as ever. Pulling apart, I casually run my nails lights across the skin.

I see her laugh at my bold move, "That was not nice." She playfully scolds me. I just smile wide and place my hand across her lower back to guide her to the rest of the group.

We make casual conversation, mostly on how ridiculously boring this party is. They're usually upbeat and more relaxed, but this one is a real damper. Having Lauren by my side is making it worthwhile, but I need to get my hands on her. Being so close to her and not being able to touch her how I want is torture.

I feel her warm breath against my neck in ear, "Would you like to dance with me?" It's like she read my mind. I nod and she takes my hand once more. "Excuse us guys." She addresses our friends who smile knowingly.

Once we reach the dance area, she pulls me in close. The song is slow so I wrap my arms around her neck as she hold my waist. She's staring into my eyes while she speaks, "Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

I blush and look down at my dress, "Thank you, I hoped you'd like it."

The look she is giving me melts my heart. "It is nice, but I wasn't talking about the dress." She tells me quietly.

The sincerity in her voice causes a lump in my throat. "What's gotten into you tonight?"

She smiles wide, "What do you mean?"

Shaking my head, "I don't know. You're being...incredibly sweet." I finish lamely. I can tell she likes my reaction. She brings one hand up and cups my cheek. Rubbing her thumb across it, I close my eyes at the sensation.

"You deserve to know your worth, Isabeau. I'm so thankful that I get to see how smart, funny, and charming you are and I don't ever want you to feel anything less than extraordinary."

Opening my eyes, I take her palm and kiss it, but it isn't enough. Leaning forward, I ghost my lips against her, before giving her a more firm one. "I want you to feel that too. I want you to feel how I feel when I'm with you."

Before anything more can happen, we hear someone clear their throat. Looking over to see who would so rudely interrupt us, I tense.

"Hello Miss Dennis." He greets flashing a cocky smile. Lauren pulls away from our dancing position and places a protective arm around my waist, keeping me close.

"Mr. Thornwood." I say without emotion. Of course Dyson's father would be here. He's like a snake, always trying to take advantage of everything to better his life. 'Money is power, and I've got a ton of it' was his daily mantra.

"Strange seeing you here, at a police ball and all. You know, every year you'd come here with my son, yet here you are without him." He stares hard and Lauren, but she just smirks back at him.

"I'm sorry I don't believe we've met? I'm Richard Thornwood." He reaches his hand and Lauren accepts it.

"Dr. Lauren Lewis." God she's sexy when she gets into her doctor mode. Some may think it's a cold demeanor, but it's just professional and more than confident.

He studies us for a minute, but dismisses any thoughts that were swimming in his mind. "Dyson says you guys are working things out. I don't think he'd approve you dressing so provocative in such public places."

My anger rises quickly and I open my mouth to set this man straight, until I hear Lauren snort next to me. Both Richard and I stare at Lauren and she just looks wide eyed, like she can't believe she really did that.

I smile at her adoringly. Her just being her nerdy self is all I need. I take a step and whisper sweet nothings in her ear causing her to blush then look back at him. "There's nothing to work out between your son and I, Mr. Thornwood. I've moved on and I'm never looking back. Have a good night."

Taking Lauren's hand I walk her away from the dance floor and to a quiet area.

Lauren

So this party is interesting, I guess. From what Tamsin has said in the past it's supposed to be exciting and fun, but it just seems way too serious for my liking. It seems more like a work convention rather than a yearly party to unwind. The only thing that's kept me around this long Bo.

Yes, I get to meet the many people my best friend gets to work with from day to day and it makes me proud to see how much she's accomplished over the last few years, but I've been here for an exceptional amount of time. It's time to go have some real fun.

Especially now, seeing Bo dragging me off into a more private area. I don't know what it is about her, but I need her to know how much I care about her. And I intend to tell her every chance I get.

"So, that was the head of the Thornwood family, huh? Very handsome." I tease Bo trying to get our playful banter back. This party is serious enough, no need to add to it.

She slaps my arm, "I know he's your type and everything..." She trails of while laughing.

"Thank you." She says softly after our laughter winds down.

"For what?" I ask confused. The way her eyes are lit up right now causes my heart to flutter.

"For you just, being you." She simply states. Before I can say anything further, she kisses my lips softly. Her lips are so soft against mine. She takes her time gliding hers against mine before deepening it.

As slow as the kiss is, the intensity of it doesn't go unnoticed. Bo holds my jaw as she thoroughly explores every dip and turn of my mouth.

"You're on fire!" I growl lowly. She just chuckles and trails kisses down my neck to my collarbone.

"Hmm, what's this?" She peeks inside the top of my dress and gasps. "Lauren, what happened?!" She licks her thumb and rubs the makeup from my discoloration.

"Is that a bite mark?" I nod my head and laugh at the shocked expression.

"You have a mean bite, Bo." I laugh loudly, earning a few looks in our direction, briefly forgetting we are in a public setting.

"There you two are! I thought you guys snuck out without us again!" Kenzi jokes and points a finger at me. "I say we go back to your place and salvage this night."

Looking at the groups pleasing eyes, I reluctantly agree. "Fine, you guys win. Let's get out of here!"

We all decide to take my car since I was nearly sober, plus my Jeep can fit us all. When we get inside the building I notice a delivery guy knocking on Kenzi's and Bo's door with a bunch of red roses.

"Wow, someone's got a secret admirer." I tease Kenzi, but immediately notice both of my neighbors tense up.

Walking up to the door, the guy turns to us, "Bo Dennis?" I continue walking towards my door to let Tamsin and Vex in.

"Looks like you got some competition there Hotpants!" Vexes giggle and nudges me. I laugh along with him, but I do feel jealous that someone is sending her flowers. And Bo obviously knows who it is but her reaction. Hell, Kenzi even knows about this mystery flower sender is.

My irritation is beginning to stir around with in me. Looking back I see her sign the delivery papers, but shake her head no and leave the flowers with him. Unable to watch anymore I enter my apartment and head straight to the downstairs to get some vodka.

I welcome the cool air when I enter, hoping it with calm my emotions. Grabbing a few different flavors, I hear a know on the open door. Looking back I see Bo smiling at me.

"Hey beautiful," she whispers wrapping her arms around my waist. "Do you need a hand?" She asks while trailing her hands across my stomach and chest.

It would be so easy to give in. To just forget whatever my gut is telling me, but I can't. We've come to far to be victims of denial. Stepping forward out of the embrace I turn to face her.

A dejected look forms on her face, but I have to ask. "Those flowers...is there something I should know?"

"Lauren, please. I know what you're thinking, buts it's not that."

"I'm trying not to let my jealousy get the best of me. I know we're still new and undefined, but I thought we were becoming more."

She takes a step to touch my arm and I let her. "We are! I want us to grow closer and closer each day, Lauren. Please don't ever question how I feel about you." She's pleading at this point. That's one of many things I adore about Bo, she wears her emotions on her sleeve. Everything is on the table with her.

"I wanted to wait until after tonight to tell you, but I guess you sort of tied my hands." She lets out a nervous laugh then takes a deep breath before continuing.

"The flowers are from Dyson."

Wait, what?

Authors Note: Hey everyone, sorry for the late post, my work hates me. But my nights are free to write. So thanks for all of your favorites and follows! Really loving your reviews so let me know what you guys think of this chapter! And for those who read Fake Date, it was supposed to be a one shot, but I decided to continue it!  
Thanks again! (Twitter: Thelabcoat13) 


	17. Chapter 17

CH 17

Lauren

"Dyson." I pull away from Bo and uncap one of the vodkas and take a healthy swig. Ignoring the burn, I turn to Bo. Is this the second shoe that I've been waiting for to drop? Is this why we're haven't really spoken in the last few weeks? Unable to voice any of those frightful questions, I ask the most obvious of them.

"You're receiving flowers from Dyson Thornwood? The same man that put you in the hospital, your abusive ex, Dyson?" I ask with disbelief ridden in my voice.

She smiles and nods, "Yeah, he's been sending me them more frequently along with letters. Of course they're from a secret admirer, but I know it's him!"

"I'm confused by your excitement, Bo. Here you were telling me this morning that you wanted give us a shot at a real thing, but now you're telling me what? You want back with your ex?! Did last night mean anything to you?" I take a harsh breath trying to regain any composure, but all that comes out is a broken whisper, "Because it meant everything to me."

It's suddenly too crowded in this freezer. My hands are shaking as I place the bottles on the counter and pass Bo in a hurry. I barely make it to the stairs when I feel her grip on my wrist, halting my retreat.

"What the hell are you talking about?! You don't even let me explain before you just decide we're done? You just jump to conclusions then leave without giving your girlfriend the chance to say anything? Lauren Lewis, I know you're smarter than that." The look on her face makes me melt instantly. Determination, anger, frustration. But through it all I see care. She cares enough to be blatantly obvious and tell me what she's thinking.

She yanks my wrist and pulls my body towards her so that we are facing one another. "Now, I'm going to explain. And you're going to listen."

She waits for me to nod before releasing my wrists, but not before she kisses it. "I know there's people upstairs waiting for the booze to get this night going, so I'll give you the highlights. Evony wants to put Dyson in jail. The fines and charges against him for his assault on me are not enough. She wants to use me as bait to catch him breaking his restraining order, that way the judge has to put him away. We're keeping everything he sends me as evidence. Yes, it's dangerous, but Bruce is following Dyson so we'll know when he's coming. So it can finally be over."

I cup her face and she sighs leaning into it. She's been pulled in so many different directions and here I am making this even more difficult.

"I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry." I whisper. I press my forehead against hers, just taking it all in. I wrap her into a hug and hold her tight.

"You're an amazing woman and I still have a hard time believing that you truly exist. I'm still waiting to wake up and find out this is all a dream." Her hands are rubbing circles on my bare back soothingly.

"I think the same thing about you, Lauren. I know I should have told you sooner, but I didn't think we were in a great place." She admits and I nod in agreement.

Hearing footsteps followed by Tamsin yelling, "Are you guys lost? Or are you naked? I just want some alcohol!" Laughing we pull apart.

"We're just talking Tamsin. Come down here and get it. We'll be up in a minute." Bo says squeezing my hand for reassurance. I thought we just talked, so what else does she need to tell me?

Grabbing a few bottles, Tamsin high tails it up the stairs, leaving us alone once again. "There's more, isn't there?" I ask, knowing the answer.

"Unfortunately, but after this I promise no more heavy talk." She says with a smile and holds out a pinky.

Taking her pinky in my own, "Okay it's a pinky promise now." I laugh with her.

"So, after you ran into Trick that day at lunch, I talked to him about it." She huffs before continuing, "I was so upset and angry I only listened to what his explanation was, but it's hard to really talk to him when he's being all high horsed."

Seeing how she is struggling, I take her hand and walk over to my lab chairs and sit down while pulling her into my lap. We both could use the physical comfort from each other.

"Go on." I encourage softly, brushing my fingers through her ponytail.

"I talked to him again about 10 days ago, but I brought Kenzi with me this time. She's like a bullshit detector." She forces a laugh.

"I should remember that then." I joke placing a soft kiss to her neck.

"Anyways," she drawls out with a smile, "Trick started claiming Dyson was my destiny and I'm Dyson's only true love. How great he is and how I need his strength to start our family. Apparently Kenzi had enough and stepped in, showing him how 'strong' Dyson is with photos from the attack. Of course, he ignored them almost instantly, saying I was promised to him and that Dyson is the son Trick has dreamed of."

Swallowing the bile threatening to escape, I hold Bo tight in my arms. To hear her grandfather talk about forcing her to marry is sickening. "He has no right. You need to live the life that you choose. One that makes you happy."

She turns her head and surprises me with a kiss. "Mmm great minds. That's what I told him. I stood up to him, Lauren. I have never done that ever!"

I smile at her excitement. "I've known, hell worked with, Trick for years now. It seems I didn't really know him at all."

She giggles playing with the hickey on my collarbone, "Yeah, join the club." She pauses momentarily, "I told him about you. How wonderful you've been to me. How you are the most selfless, courageous, and beautiful woman that has captured my heart."

Seeing the truth in her eyes causes tears in mine. "You've captured mine too, Isabeau." I brush my thumb over her bottom lip. Hearing the gasp I elicit I bring my lips to hers. My heart thumps in my chest as we kiss deeply.

She pulls back before it gets too heated. Nuzzling her nose with mine I whisper, "Girlfriend?"

"Hmm?" She pulls back and looks at me.

"You called me your girlfriend. Did you mean it? Or were you just venting?"

"Out of everything I said, that caught your attention?" She asks and I nod with a smile.

She cups my face with gentle hands, "I meant it and I still do! I want to be exclusive, just you and I versus the world. I want to openly acknowledge that you are my significant other. How does that sound?"

Her words are laced with such conviction that I have no other response other than, "Sounds perfect!"

Bo

After my heart to heart with Lauren we head back upstairs to the rest of the gang. Unable to hide our massive grins, we finally tell them that we're an official couple. After the relentless teasing, we finally enjoy the night.

There's music and dancing, along with movies and games until the five of us are completely hammered. Looking at the clock, it's around one am and all I want to do is crawl in bed and cuddle up with my beautiful girlfriend.

"Babe," I speak softly into her ear. She's relaxing on the couch with a passed out Kenzi.

She twists her head and looks back at me. Her eyes are so heavy, she looks absolutely adorable. "Hi." She says with shyness in her voice.

"Hi." I grin like an idiot. Well a drunken idiot might be of better accuracy. "Since she's passed out here," I point to my bestie, "then we should let her sleep and go to my place. I want to feel your arms around me."

She looks at a fully dressed Kenzi and smiles with a nod. "Let me tell those two horny puppets and we can go." She points at Vex and Tamsin who are making out in the kitchen.

"They are the sweetest and oddest couple I have ever met!" I laugh and walk around the couch to help Lauren to her feet. When she does I can't help but run my hands down her toned arms and shiver at the thought of how strong she really is.

She just smirks at my admiration and takes my hand in hers and pulls me along to our friends. Sensing us close they break apart flustered.

"Clean sheets are in the spare room. Behave you two, you guys are babysitting tonight!" Lauren says while pointing to Kenzi on the couch.

"I'm sure she's dead to the world. She won't here a peep." Tamsin jokes, but still giving her husband the sexy time vibes. Turning back to us, "And you two are going where?"

"Bed." I say seductively and drag Lauren towards the door. "Bo!" Lauren tries to stop me, but I've waited all night to get her out of her dress.

Reaching my door, I jiggle the knob. "Dammit, it's locked! I need to get my keys from your place, I'll be right back!" I curse my bad luck and run back into Lauren's apartment.

Lauren

I'm sufficiently drunk. Not drunk, drunk, so maybe buzzed would be a better description. I'm so glad I have tomorrow off, I just want to sleep and snuggle. Ah, the perfect day.

Seeing Bo disappear into my apartment to grab her keys, I rest my head against her door. This will be my first night staying at Bo's place. Sleeping in her bed. I sigh looking back waiting for her to come back so we can continue our own private party, when I hear quick footsteps headed my way.

Before I know it, there's Dyson standing in front of me. He's breathing heavily like he ran from wherever hell hole he's been hiding to here. He's wearing jeans that fit loosely on his body and a tight fitted tee. His hair is unkempt and his eyes are wild.

"See something you like Loser Lewis?" He says suggestively while smirking. He steps closer to my body trying to trap me, but I force my hands out while laughing hysterically.

"Oh you are definitely barking up the wrong tree. Even so, there's no way I'd stoop that low!" I say in between breaths. He just growls at my response.

Catching my breath, "What are you even doing here Dyson? You know, judges frown upon breaking restraining orders. Especially involving abuse towards women." I finish harshly, but still keeping a level head. I don't want to aggravate him too much, because I'm unsure how he would react. I don't have my phone, keys, or any sort of weapon I could use if he tries anything. Plus, the alcohol has effected my motor skill majorly.

"That's none of your damn business. I heard about the little stunt my girlfriend put on tonight at the masquerade." He huffs out.

"Ex-girlfriend." I mutter out, unable to stop them.

That's when I feel the sting across my face. Ignoring the urge to cover where he slapped me, I turn my head and narrow my eyes. I see him looking at me with superiority on his face, as if he has put me in my place. All he managed to do is anger me further. As a doctor I vow to do no harm, but this asshole deserves it.

"You son of a bitch!" I yell as I drive my knee into his balls. He lets out a screech and drops to the ground. I hop over his body and start yelling towards my apartment for help, but all I manage to do is trip over him and fall to the ground.

I try to stand back up, but he has a tight grip on my ankle. With one hand holding his groin the other is slowly pulling me back towards him. Twisting my body so that I'm not on my back side, I thrust my heel as hard as I can, kicking him in the face.

There's a distinctive cracking noise followed by a gurgling. I feel his grip immediately let up and looking back I see why.

Dyson is rolling around groaning on the floor with both of his hands covering his bloodied face. From the look of it, it seems the heel of my shoe ripped through his cheek, maybe more.

Before I know it, I see Bruce race down the hallway and pull Dyson up effortlessly by the collar of his shirt. I feel hands lifting me up and inside, but my eyes are watching Bruce putting cuffs on Dyson.

"Lauren. Lauren! Can you hear me?" Tamsin is frantically asking me. I feel shaking, probably from the adrenaline, but it leaves quickly. Sliding down the wall in the inside of my apartment, I give into to the exhaustion.

Finding my voice, I turn to my best friend, "Tamsin, did that really happen?" I have tears in my eyes and when I look back up I see Bo's beautiful face looking at me from across the room.

"Oh God, Lauren!" She kneels down and covers, what I'm sure is a handprint on my face.

"Funny, you said that same phrase last night." I joke trying to ease her worry. She just shakes her head and pulls me into a hug.

"I'll get some ice." I hear Tamsin tell us quietly.

"I was so scared, baby. I grabbed the keys and my phone and Bruce called me, saying he was in our complex. God, I didn't even have time to react until I heard Tamsin yell at us to stay inside." She cries out holding me tighter.

A knock on the door startles us both. She helps me to my feet and pulls me to stand behind her. We see Vex come out of no where, "Don't worry, it's just Bruce or the police."

Seeing Bruce stand next to Vex is the comic relief I needed. He's just so huge! "Hey guys, just wanted to let everyone know Dyson is in custody and has a long list of charges against him. He does however, need medical attention so first stop is there, but he has a few patrols with him. Speaking of which, they'll probably need that shoe, Lauren."

He pints to my bloodied heel and gasp along with a few others in the room. Tamsin grabs a plastic bag and takes it off. "I'll call Hale to come get this." She says to Bruce.

"Miss Marquise is also downloading the camera footage and putting on a few DVDs to ensure jail time. He's not weaseling his way out of this." Bruce addresses us again.

"Video?" I ask.

"Umm yeah, it's posted across from Bo and Kenzi's place. Evony had a feeling about this guy."

He walks over and silently asks Bo permission to come over to me. Chuckling at her protective side, I place a hand on her shoulder and walk to Bruce. He immediately Engulfs me in a huge hug, just like old times. He really is a giant teddy bear.

"Thank you Bruce." Shit could have gotten really ugly and fast if he didn't show up. If Dyson would have recovered sooner, I don't know what could have happened.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there in time. But you're both safe now." He looks at Bo and opens his arms wider. She rushes forward and happily accepts the group hug.

"Hale is on his way over to get your statement, Lauren. And maybe a few photos, then we can try to get some rest." Tamsin tells me and I nod.

"What the fuck?"

All of us look over at the couch at Kenzi, who decided to wake up. Her wig is to the side and most of her real hair is all knotted. The makeup that was flawless is now smeared along her face.

"Looks like she really didn't hear a peep!" Vex hollers at his wife while waggling his eyebrows. "We'll know next time!"

"Yup, definitely thought tonight would go differently too Vex!" I hear Bo murmur under her breath.

I wrap an arm around her waist and kiss her exposed shoulder. "Me too, Bo. Me too."

Authors Note:

Thoughts? Good? Bad? Let me know! Thanks for all of the support, I appreciate it all! Thanks for reading!

Twitter: Thelabcoat13


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

"So, tell me what happened, Ms. Lewis." I feel like this is the hundredth time Hale has asked me. It's already 3:45 am and I'm tired, I feel grungy still in my masquerade dress, I have blood on my ankle, and worst of all I feel a hangover starting to hit me. I just want food, sleep, and a nice long shower. Well, not particularly in that order, but any would do at this point.

"Like I said before, I was waiting for Bo to get her keys, when Dyson Thornwood approached me. We exchanged words before he struck me across the face." I gesture towards the large red mark I'm still sporting on my left cheek.

He studies it before scribbling down more notes. "Ok, now why were you and Miss Dennis leaving your house?"

"What do you mean?" I ask slightly confused.

He stops writing and looks at me pointedly. "What is the exact reason for the two of you to leave your house? You seemed to be having an after party of sorts, so why would you guys leave alone?"

"Next question." Tamsin jumps in. "That's not relevant."

Hale and her have stare down for a moment before he looks back at me. "Go ahead, keep going."

"Can't you just watch the video?!" I snap at him. I hate having to relive this damn scenario over and over when they can just watch it.

I feel a hand squeeze my shoulder, "It's ok Lauren. He just needs this statement, then he can leave." Tamsin is telling Hale more than me. She must be tired of him dragging it out too. The hallway is now clean and clear, the cops are now leaving with photos and statements from all of us, but Hale is still lingering around.

"After he hit me, I kneed him in his groin and tried to get back to my apartment. But, I stumbled over him when I tried to get away."

He stops writing, "It that because you were under the influence?"

"Excuse me?" I ask lacing my voice with anger. I look to Tamsin and she also looks confused.

"All I know, ma'am, is that Mr. Thornwood is in the hospital with extensive wounds. I'm just trying to get a good idea of what happened tonight."

"Ok, we're done here!" Tamsin steps in between us. She folds her arms across her chest with a smug 'shit eating' grin across her face. Hale finally stands and closes his notebook.

"I don't know what you're up to Hale. But you better be fucking ready to bring it." She takes a step closer to him, only inches apart. "You're new here so let me tell you how this works. No one, and I mean no one, fucks with the people I care about. So, before you get any deeper in this shit, think about what might happen to you and your career. Now get out!" She growls and he does without a word.

After the door shuts she turns to me, "That fucking weasel." And pulls out her phone and types quickly. Knowing my friend is angry I just sit back and wait for her to finish her rant, because I'm not even sure what's happening at this point.

"I knew something was up." She keeps saying over and over as she types on her phone. "There!" She finishes with a wicked grin.

Looking around my apartment, I see Vex, Bo, and Kenzi piled up on the couch sleeping. It had taken a while to catch Kenzi up, but ultimately the exhaustion got the best of all three of them. Bo has been quiet for the most part, I'm not sure what's going on in her head, but hopefully a good nights sleep will help her feel better, and for me as well.

Turning back to Tamsin I play with my hands before asking her the question that's been on my mind. "So, everyone knew of this plan, except for me?"

She turns to me with a pained expression, but doesn't answer. She doesn't need to.

Rubbing my face with both hands, I sigh. Of course it would happen to the one person unaware of the plan.

I feel Tamsin stand behind me and place her hand on my shoulder. She squeezes it lightly before pointing over to the slumber party happening on the couch. "You did that, Lauren. Dyson was terrorizing that woman, but you saved her. She probably hasn't had a decent night's sleep since this all began. But look at her now, I'm pretty sure she's drooling all over your couch!" She jokes causing me to smile.

Turning to Tamsin I swallow my anger and resentment. Things could have been different, but as of right now, we're safe.

"So, I'm in desperate need of sleep, and from the looks of it, you need a shower. Will you be okay on your own or do you need some best friend supervision?" She wiggles her eyebrows and smiles at me.

"As tempting as that sounds-".

"I'm sure we'll be fine on our own." Bo interjects as she sleepily makes her way over to us.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." She blushes at my admission and walks over to snuggle her body against mine.

"Oh barf!" Tamsin whispers leaving us, but not before throwing a wink over her shoulder. I see her nudge her husband and practically drag his ass to the spare room, leaving Kenzi, once again, passed out on the couch.

Turning my attention back to Bo, "I thought you were sleeping." She plays with my messy hair, then cups my reddened cheek. "I was, but Kenzi twitches like crazy while sleeping."

It's been too long since I've felt her skin against mine. Even if it is as simple as her fingers against my cheek, I revel in it. Leaning into her for more contact, I stare at her. Even at this hour and after our disastrous encounter, she is as beautiful as ever.

"You must be exhausted." She breaks through my musings. "I feel terrible about this! I never wanted for you to get hurt." She looks down, ridden in guilt.

I'm having none of it. "Isabeau?" I wait until she looks at me. When she does, her eyes are filled with unshed tears. "It's over." I repeat Tamsin's phrase hoping to give her peace.

Unfortunately, it caused the opposite. Her mouth is opened slightly, in a stunned manner. And a tear escapes an eye. With a shaky voice she asks, "Us?"

"Oh god! No!" I yell alarmed and hold her even closer than before, wiping the single tear from her cheek. "I didn't," I roll my eyes and bite my lip searching for the right words.

"I mean with Dyson, and I hope that's the last time I have to say his name while being with you." I try to lighten the mood from my jumbling words from before. "I just mean that we can look forward. No third wheel lurking in the shadows."

"I'd like that." She bites her lip before leaning forward to kiss mine. "Come on, let's go back to my place. I would like some alone time with you."

She takes my hand and drags me to the door. The déjà vu stops me dead in my tracks. Closing my eyes tightly, I try to gain control of my mind, of the facts. Dyson won't show up again. I'm safe, we're all safe. Shaking the fuzziness from my mind, I hold up a finger to stop the questions forming and grab her keys to her place.

"Ok, let's go." I hand her the keys and follow her. The hallway is spotless, like nothing traumatic happened. I look up at her door and inspect it briefly before finding the hidden camera.

"My room is just this way, I'll draw you a bath and fix us something to eat real quick. Is that alright?" Bo asks walking me further into her room.

It's bigger than I imagined. High walls, neutral beige colors with maroon and black accents. Looking at her bed, I raise an eyebrow in her direction. It's just a plastic wrapped mattress in an open space.

"I ordered a new bed awhile ago. Should be here this week." Rubbing the back of her neck, she walks to the master bathroom and a few moments later, I hear water running.

Bo

Watching the bathtub fill up, I get lost in thought. Tonight started off so well. Seeing my girlfriend dressed up in her masquerade outfit, she was stunning. Even if the party was a total bore this year, Lauren made it fun. Her geeky jokes and comments made me feel comfortable and accepted with all of the cops surrounding me.

Even after we all left the party and finally telling her about Ms. Marquise's plan to get Dyson's charges to stick was like a breath of fresh air. I chuckle at the thought of how pissed she looked before I could explain anything further. But Lauren as chill and dorky she is, she also is mature and patient.

Snapping back to the bath water on the brink of overflowing, I quickly turn it off and make my way to Lauren. When I re-enter the bedroom I gasp at the sight.

She's standing in front of my dresser, using the mirror to put her hair up into a high bun in nothing except her black thong.

Admiring from afar, I'm in awe of how beautiful she is. Her body is so lean, but is very defined. The curves of her hips are subtle and I remember how smooth the skin feels there. They taste almost as good as the sweet and salty sweat on her sexy back.

I clench my hands in fists and close my eyes to try and stop my mind from going there. When I open them again I see her smirking at me in the mirror. Using that as an invitation, I smile and walk up behind her and pull her body to mine.

"Hope you don't mind, I just needed to get out of that dress." As if I'd ever object to a naked Lauren.

Her skin is warm and I'm angry that I'm still wearing my dress. Resting my chin on her shoulder I trace the her abs with my fingers. "I don't mind at all. Come on, your bath is ready."

I kiss the base of her neck before pulling her towards the steaming room. Not wanting to intrude, I take out some clean towels for her and place them in arms reach from the water.

"Here are some towels," I rush out nervously, "And let me go get you something to eat, and maybe some Tylenol?"

Her inaudible words stop me from my retreat. Turning back I see her looking so small. "What is it Lauren?" I ask softly like she'd disappear at any moment.

Wrapping her arms around herself she looks anywhere except my eyes. "Could you stay?"

Her words pull something from deep inside of my chest. The amount of vulnerability she's expressing towards me in that moment opens my eyes. She needs me right now. She needs to feel safe and loved, and I can give her that.

I walk to her and kiss her softly on the lips and then her hurt cheek. "Of course." Bending down I grab the sides of her final piece of clothing. Caressing her legs as I go, I pull them slowly down until she can step out of them.

I see the angry red marks on her knees and lean forward to give them each a kiss before standing up.

"Thank you." She whispers before pulling my lips to hers in a needy kiss. It catches me off guard for a second, but I pour everything I have into it until we break for air.

Out of nowhere I feel my dress tug and fall down my body. Looking down I see, Lauren's arms snake around my back to unclip my bra.

"I want to bathe with my girlfriend." She states as she pulls my underwear off.

"How will I ever resist you?" I ask with a smile.

She returns the smile and pulls me to stand in the water. "Why would you want to?"

I hum a response. She tries to sit behind me, but I need to just hold on to her for dear life, especially after everything she went through. She tries to fight me on it, but eventually relinquishes control until we are settled nice and snug in the warm water.

"You feel so good, Isabeau." She moans pressing her back more into me. I can't stop myself from roaming my hands all over her silky skin. Honestly, I've never ever taken a bath with another person, but I look forward to more.

"This is another first for me, you know. I look forward to doing this more often if that's ok with you." Grabbing somebody wash and the lufa, I start to massage her back and arms.

"It's more than ok." She replies stroking my legs with her strong hands. After a beat she asks, "Another first? What was the other?"

Venturing towards her the top of her chest. I blush at the thought of my word slip and am embarrassed for the answer. I take a deep breath and give a nervous laugh. "Well, the obvious is dating a sexy woman, but I was actually about our first night together. How you, um, made me, you know, with your mouth." I stammer through, resting my forehead against her back.

She turns slightly taking in my beet red face and purrs out, "You mean when I went down on you? When I made you come using only my mouth and tongue?"She smirks when she feels me grind into her.

Hearing her say something so dirty makes me so wet. "God, yes!" I moan and softly bite her shoulder.

She takes my hand and kisses my palm, "Well it was an honor to be your first then. And I would love to show you how much, but I'm exhausted and falling asleep in here. Can we go to bed? I could use your cuddles." Sweet baby Jesus, she is adorable.

"Absolutely, but I demand a no clothes policy."

"Yes ma'am." Getting out and quickly drying off, we put on some clean sheets before hopping into bed. Our bodies melt together immediately and we whisper our 'sweet dreams' to each other before sleep claims us.

Authors note: This chapter was incredibly difficult to write for some reason. It's short, but hopefully it grasps the intimacy with them. I already started the next chapter which will point Doccubus in the right direction and towards some happy times! Thank you all for the support! Let me know if you guys like this chapter and I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts on why you think Hale is being an ass lol. Until next time! 


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19

Lauren

Sleep came so easily to me after Bo and I took a bath together, but unfortunately it didn't last long. Opening my eyes I see a drooling Bo clinging to my naked frame. I'm not complaining though, especially feeling her naked breasts against me.

Seeing how peaceful she's sleeping, I close my eyes trying to do the same. And that's when I realize I'm wide awake. Dammit.

I manage to untangle myself from her vice grip and go in search of some type of clothing that I fit into. Thankfully I found a silky robe in one of her drawers and out it on and head towards the kitchen. Even though I know it's still early I wouldn't want to risk Kenzi seeing me naked again if I didn't have to.

As on cue, I just about run into her as I exit the bedroom. "Sorry Kenz, didn't see you there." She's changed since waking from her drunken haze. Instead of her dress, she's dressed in baggy Hulk pjs and a t shirt. She looks like some of the patients in the children's ward I use to entertain during my residency years of medical school.

"Morning Hotpants, I didn't wake you did I? I was just grabbing my pillow." She shows me the small fluffy pillow and guides me back to the living room where I see she's playing a video game. "There's coffee in the kitchen too, if you want."

"That would be great, but I was thinking more like bloody Mary's. I was also thinking of ordering breakfast. I'm starving and more than a little hungover." I admit to the young goth.

"I knew I liked you! Bloody Mary's it is!" She jumps up excitedly off the couch and grabs all her preferred ingredients; green olives, Clamato, horse radish , Worcestershire sauce, celery. Everything except for the main ingredient.

"No vodka?" I ask amused. Knowing her, she surely wants to see my vodka freezer in my basement.

She bites her lip and nods slowly. She's giving me her puppy dog, big bright blue eyes, looking so sad. She's like an adopted sister that's actually growing on me, like a fungus, but still.

Feigning being irritated, I sigh and look at her, "Fine, go grab a bottle from my place. The keys are magnetized on my food fridge in the kitchen. but only one bottle, Kenzi."

She pulls me into a tight hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll be right back!"

"Oh and grab me my toothbrush!" I holler but she tells me where they keep the spares before she disappears from sight.

Inside the other bathroom I find the spares. Trying not to over think as to why they have so many spares, I open up a pack and grab some toothpaste. The champagne from last night left me with such a foul taste in my mouth, but this minty freshness is just what I need to start the new day.

After I finish rinsing, I look up at my reflection. Running my fingers across the cheek where I was slapped, I'm happy to see the swollen flesh back to its normal design with no redness. Examining the rest of my body, I still have scuffs on my knees and a slight bruise on one of my ankles from where he grabbed me ; I didn't even notice it before.

Hearing the front door open and shut I finish up with my bathroom routine and go back to Kenzi. Upon my descent I see four of my home made vodkas.

Arching an eyebrow I wait for her to respond to my unvoiced question. Throwing up her hands in a halting movement she quickly rambles, "Wait wait wait, I can explain. I know you said one, but I wanted your expert opinion."

"What can my expertise help you with." She didn't find my joke funny, since, apparently this is a serious matter. Or how she puts it, 'vodka is no joking matter!'.

Looking at the choices she picked I can't help but chuckle, Kenzi knows her vodka. "Hmm, all great choices Kenz, but each has a strong flavor. So, it depends what type of Bloody Mary you want. I like mine spicy so I'm taking this one!" I giggle and grab the bottle of Tabasco vodka.

She claps her hands together, "It's settled. I'll just try one of each! Also we have some bacon, we can just make some sandwiches instead of ordering out?"

"Sounds good to me, I'll start these and you start the bacon?" She nods eagerly and shuffles to the refrigerator. Putting our glasses together, I briefly wonder how my life would have turned out if I gave up on medical school and became a bartender. I do make a damn good drink, if I don't say so myself.

"So is Bo still asleep then?" Kenzi asks when she turns the stove on and comes back for her freshly made drink.

I nod taking a sip and savoring the flavor, "Yeah, she was out right when her head hit the pillow." I smile at the memory.

"I'm surprised you're not, Lo. I know I was passed out, but from what I did see..." She trails off looking away sadly.

I reach out and pat her hand, "I'm fine though. We're fine, and honestly, I'm glad Bo doesn't have to look over her shoulder anymore. Yeah, I hated the fact that I didn't have a clue what was going on, but I'm happy that it wasn't you or Bo facing him."

"Why are you happy about that? You don't think I could take the Wolfman?" She asks showing me her 'skills'.

Laughing I wave her off, "No it's not that! I'm sure you could, even without the Russian Mafia," I wink at her before continuing, "It's just, you guys were close to him. You guys were friends for years, and him being unhinged, it would have been much much worse to handle. I was lucky enough to not be seen as a threat to him."

Hearing the bacon sizzle and not completely trusting Kenzi to not burn it, I walk over and flip the several pieces before turning the heat lower. Taking another sip, I turn back to a tearful Kenzi. I open my arms and she gracefully accepts my hug. "It's ok, shh. If you don't like the drink then you don't have to drink it."

I smile when she pulls back to punch me in the arm. "Ass." She smirks and we continue to make breakfast.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It didn't take long for us to scarf down our breakfast sandwiches, so Kenzi and I decided to kill some robot hookers on her X Box. And she was pleasantly surprised when I held my own.

"Ok, we need to do this more often!" Kenzi exclaims after another round.

"I definitely agree, I miss playing video games in the comfort of a home." I sign remembering why it would be an awful idea to get one in my own home.

"Why's that? You'd be able to play all the time!" She beams throwing her hands up.

Laughing, I stand up and stretch out my robe clad body, being careful not to give her a glimpse of my goods. "Yeah, but you would never see me outside again. I'm going to go check on Bo."

As I'm walking towards the room I hear Kenzi holler out, "Yeah, I bet you'll check every inch of her!" She laughs hysterically at her own joke and I smile; she knows me so well.

I open and shut the bedroom door as quietly as I can before I turn around. Looking at my girlfriend sleeping peacefully, my heart swells at the sight. She is laying face down on the bed with the blanket covering only her backside, leaving her naked back on display.

Walking slowly not to wake her, I end up on her side of the bed. My hand must have a mind of its own, because the next thing I know, I lightly run my fingers from the base of her back to her neck. As if she felt my presence, or my wandering hand, she shifts grabbing my pillow and turning to face me.

With sleepiness in her voice she greets, "Good morning. What are you doing?" She asks amused.

Leaning down I give her a peck on the lips, "Just admiring you."I run my fingers through her hair, it feels so long since I just been able to do something so trivial.

"Why aren't you in bed with me?" She takes hold of my hand lacing our fingers together.

"Couldn't sleep. There's food in the kitchen though. Kenzi and I made some breakfast, it's no match for your meals but it's still edible." I say with a smile.

"That sounds fine to me! Let me just use the washroom and I'll meet you out there." I nod and help her off the mattress. Seeing her in all her glory makes my heart stop. She's so effortlessly stunning, it will always amaze me. And she chose me to be hers. That's pretty amazing all in itself.

Feeling frisky, I pull her closer to my body and dip her, like all those romantic movies I'm sure she watched growing up, and kiss her hard. I immediately feel her fingers go into my hair pulling me deeper into the kiss. I take my time exploring her flawless skin on her body eagerly with my hands, causing her to moan into my mouth.

After a few moments, I pull my face from hers and we smile at each other. I stand her back up and kiss her cheek. "Meet you out there." And leave the brunette to her morning routine.

BO

I said it once and I'll say it again! That woman is full of surprises! I honestly have no idea how or why Lauren was still single, but I'm glad she was. Never in a million years would I have thought I would be dating a woman, but she just came in and made me feel things. Wonderful, exciting things.

And that kiss! Oh my, that take charge attitude she has drives me crazy! She's not afraid to want me and by the way she kissed me right now, I can tell she wants me really bad. The feeling is definitely mutual, and I intend on showing her how much so.

Finishing up in the restroom, I try and decide what to wear that will tease Lauren as much as seeing her wearing my skimpy robe. Usually I'd be wearing said robe, but seeing her long legs displayed in such a delicious manner I can't dwell on it too much.

Grabbing a tight black spaghetti strap and a pair or back underwear, I decide less is more. Putting my hair in a high messy bun, I head out the door to my girlfriend and bestie. 'I hope Kenzi doesn't mind my outfit', I think to myself and laugh silently in response.

"Morning Bo Bo! Nice outfit." She smirks knowingly. I give her a wink in return before giving Lauren my full attention. She's just sitting at the kitchen table staring at me with a blank look.

"I think you fried her brain!" Kenzi whispers. "Hey Hotpants, you ok over there?" She addresses Lauren is still just sitting there.

Seeing as the outfit did exactly what I wanted, I walk over to her, making sure to give my hips more sway, and walk right up to her. Her eyes are taking all of me in, from head to toe. Of course her eyes take longer in certain parts of my body, but I love it.

Leaning down I give her a soft kiss before pulling away and stealing a piece of her bacon. Laughing at the shocked look on her face, but it's short lived when I feel her pull me into her lap and begins tickling me with her fingers and kisses.

Finally settling down, she wraps me tighter into her. "You take my breath away." She whispers, causing goose bumps to appear on my body.

I'm about to respond, but all I can to is gasp when I feel her fingertips caressing the soft skin on my side and thigh. "I need you, Bo." She says and kisses my neck.

Hearing how true those words are, I jump from her lap and yell out, "Kenzi! We need the apartment!"

"Way ahead of you Bo! I'm hurrying! Don't start yet!" Kenzi screeches and runs out the door, effectively leaving us alone. Turning back to Lauren I see she stood up and is now walking towards me. Her robe is getting looser with each step giving me a glimpse of her perfect breasts. I bite my lip when she presses her body against mine, trapping me between her and the kitchen island.

"Hi." She greets me.

"Hi." I respond.

I'm not sure who moved first, but all of sudden we were molded together. Teeth, lips, and tongues clash together, fighting to get the upper hand. Lauren finally does, but it doesn't last long.

Flipping our positions, I push her against the island before encouraging her to sit on it. She stares wide eyed at me when I break the kiss. I eagerly untie her robe, and bask in all of her gloriousness.

Her body is responding just the way I like and all I can think about is her. I run her thighs slowly before stepping in between them and wrapping then tight around my body.

"So perfect." I tell her kissing her lips. "And so very delicious." I continue as I take my time licking and nipping at her neck and jaw. She must really enjoy what I'm doing, especially with the noises coming out of her mouth. There's so much more I could do for her and that I'm aching to do to her.

"Lean back?" I ask looking into her eyes.

Again she looks surprised, "Right here?" She gulps audibly when I nod with a shy smile. She looks behind her and the miscellaneous items, but there's no way that's stopping me.

Holding her closer to me, I lean forward with her still clinging to me, and sweep all of the items on the floor with a loud 'clang'. "There, all better."

"Better indeed!" She smiles and kisses me again. We kiss languidly for what feels like forever, just enjoying the closeness it brings. I love to discover new tidbits and special spots that make her moan or gasp.

Unbeknownst to her, I begin my travels down her body to where I want the most. Reaching her lower stomach she seems to catch on to my intentions. "Bo?" She asks causing me to look up.

"You don't have to. I don't want you to feel obligated or unsure." She says with honesty in her eyes.

"I want to taste you, baby. There's nothing more I want. Please. If you don't like it or I'm doing it wrong..." I trail off but she shakes her head fiercely.

"I'll love it. You're a great lover, Bo. I trust you." She says cupping my cheek. I nod and continue.

Unable to get the view of her precious flower, I place her legs over my shoulders. Seeing how ready she is for me gives me so much courage. All doubt flies out the window and I dive right in.

I open her lips using my thumbs and start licking her center clean. Lauren's hips jump at the contact and she lets out a sharp breath. I use my one hand to rub her soft mound and lower stomach as I taste her sweetness dripping from her core. I feel her juices cover my nose, cheeks, and jaw when she begins to thrust her hips in a steady rhythm.

Feeling bold, I begin to probe her using my tongue. Fuck, she taste good and feeling her inner muscles squeezing it is incredible and such a turn on.

Sensing that's she getting closer, I rub two of my fingers against her before entering her, slowly. "Oh fuck!" I shiver feeling her wrap around my fingers so tightly. Sucking her clit into my mouth I feel her begin to move on my fingers.

"Please Bo! I need you, I'm so close!" She is struggling catching her breath so I give her what she asks. Moving my fingers, we settle into a perfect tempo. Still lapping at her I give my thrust a little more urgency.

When I feel her hands grip my hair and her thrusts become erratic, I go even deeper into her center until she clamps down and her hot cum drips on my fingers and wrist. Seeing her ride out her orgasm, the orgasm that I gave her, makes me swell with pride.

I try to catch every last drop, before kissing my way back up to her flushed face. "Wow!" She murmurs against my lips.

I blush, but kiss her again. "That was wonderful, Lauren."

"I guarantee it was better for me!" She tells me smiling wide. "I need to hold you close." She says trying to pull me up on the kitchen island with her.

"You're hilarious! There's no room! Let's continue this in bed?"

She looks at the cold counter and sighs, "Fine! You win! It'll be easier to have my way with you anyway." She says on the sly and giving me a kiss as she sits up.

I bite her lip playfully, "Mmm, I like the sound of that, although I really like taking charge."

"I can tell!" She laughs. As we start to go back to bed for another round, the door knocks.

We both look at it confused. We have had more than enough visitors and honestly, I don't want another. "Let's ignore it?" I ask Lauren, but next thing we see is Kenzi popping her head in.

I tie Lauren's robe before appearing from the hallway. "Kenz, what are you doing here?!"

She holds up her hands, "Dude, it's not my fault! And put on some clothes, or at least your game face!" She whispers harshly.

I'm about to ask why, but I hear Kenzi saying loudly, "Oh Miss Lewis, she's in here. I'll let her know you're here"

What the Hell? Miss Lewis? Oh no. I see an older blonde step into the apartment. I look back at a shocked and worried Lauren. Mage ties her robe tighter than before and steps toward them. "Mom?"

With wide eyes and an open mouth I repeat her. "Did you say... Mom?!"

AN: well there's another chapter! I've been wanting to do a family thing so next chapter is that. Hope you guys enjoy this one! Leave me a review, I love hearing everyone's thoughts! And thanks for all of the followers and favorites, they mean so much to me! Plus did anyone watch lost girl 5x09 today?! So wonderful! Go Doccubus! Ok until next time! 


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20

Lauren

"Mom? Mom, hi! What are you doing here?" I ask in a high pitched voice. One moment I have a mind blowing orgasm thanks to Bo and her expert tongue, and the next moment I see my mom in Bo's home. Not that I don't love my mom, because I do, but I was looking forward to some time with my girlfriend.

'Oh shit! Bo!' I think to myself and look back at her with wide eyes, but all I see is her backside practically running into her room and shutting the door. I guess she didn't want to meet my mom in her underwear. I smile at the thought. Too bad though, I'm sure Bo in that outfit could end world wars.

Turning back to my mom, she is now looking down the hallway with a knowing smile. "Did I interrupt anything? Where is she!" She almost squeals at the mere thought.

Rolling my eyes, "Mom, please." I whine like a teenager. Kenzi just giggles to herself. She must be loving this. "You usually call before, is everything alright? Why aren't you at my place?"

"I did, actually. A few times and so I called Tamsin." I cringe at the harsh tone she uses. Tamsin must have told her what happened. It's not like I was hiding anything from her, it just happened and I'm still processing.

Bowing my head, almost ashamed, I feel her come up to me. "I'm not mad honey," she says calming rubbing my upper arms, "I just hate the thought of anything happening you. And because of that poor excuse of a man!" I can tell she's upset, borderline seething, but she takes a breath before turning to the young goth. "And then I ran into Kenzi at your place."

"No need to worry too much, Mrs. Lewis. Your daughter kicked ass! I doubt anyone will want to mess with Hotpants after they see the beat down she gave him!" My mother gets an amused smile at Kenzi's words.

"Hotpants?" Is all my mother says before laughing. "Speaking of, where is this Bo I've been hearing so much about?"

"I should go see if my bestie is, umm, awake." Kenzi steps in throwing a wink over her shoulder as she passes us. I blush thinking of how close my mother was to catching my girlfriend with her head between my legs. I don't think any of us would have recovered.

Waiting until Kenzi goes into Bo's room, my mom turns back to me. "So, already doing sleepovers huh? Are you guys finally dating? Vex told me how she looks at you, dear. I'm so excited!"

"Whoa! Where's all this coming from? It's not like she's the first person I've dated."

We walk over to the couch to get comfortable. "I know that, but you've never really talked to me about the women you date. It's always after you would break up with them that is find out. So, she must be pretty special if you are willing tell me about her."

Looking back to her room to make sure they aren't coming I tell my mom, "She is special to me. She's so smart and funny, I can't wrap my mind around the fact that we're dating. But I'm happy mom. It's still new, but she makes me happy, so don't scare her off just yet." I joke causing mock offense to my mother.

"I'm glad to hear something else, or rather someone else, is keeping you occupied. It was like you were addicted to school and work. Its good to see you pushing your comfort zone. I'm proud of you, Lauren." I feel myself getting choked up by her words. She knew of my struggle with friends growing up, so for her to say she's proud of me is everything.

"Thanks mom." I say giving her a heartfelt hug.

"Now, enough with the heart to heart," she lightens up the mood, "I want to meet this Bo!"

Oh boy, I hope she's ready.

Meanwhile in Bo's room

"Bo? Where are you?" I hear a loud whisper from my best friend. I'm almost finished getting ready to meet Lauren's mom. It was too close of a call before. If she would have seen us in that compromising position I would have died!

"There you are! Wow, you clean up good." Kenzi says finally finding me in the bathroom. "I think you may have overdressed a tad bit though, buddy."

Looking down, I rub my hands down to smooth the black sundress I put on. I straighten my hair and let it fall loosely on my shoulders. After scrubbing my face and brushing my teeth to get rid of any evidence of sex, I put on light makeup to pull my outfit together.

"It's just a casual dress, Kenz. And besides, her mother almost caught me in my underwear. My underwear Kenz! That's definitely not how I planned on meeting my girlfriends mother."

"Ohh, that's what this is about." She laughs lightly, causing my head to snap in her direction.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you poor thing you. You're so nervous! I didn't think I'd see the day!"

Huffing I turn to face her while I grab some sandals. "Of course I'm nervous. It's my girlfriend's mother! I really like Lauren, I don't want to mess this up. What if she hates me?" I ramble on. What if her mother doesn't approve of me? Would Lauren break up with me? Oh god, I don't think I could handle that. I worked so hard and come so far, I'm not giving up without a fight.

"Whoa, chill out! She seems pretty cool. And you are awesomesauce remember! Just go out there and be yourself." Kenzi soothes down my nerves, well sort of.

"Ok ok ok ok, how do I look?" I say doing a quick twirl.

"Over dressed, since Hotpants is wearing only a robe, but you look super pretty, friend. Very conservative considering how much cleavage you have." She jokes, but I laugh even though my nerves are ready to consume me.

"Ok, let's go meet Lauren's mom."

"That's the spirit! Let's do this!" We do a quick hi five and exit the room. I smooth down my dress once more as I end up at the end of the hallway. Kenzi nudges me for encouragement as she passes me. She walks up to the duo who have settled into the couch. "Well guys, I have loads to do today, you know work and stuff," Kenzi exaggerates, "So, Mrs. Lewis, it was nice to meet you. I'm sure I'll see you again soon. Later Hotpants!" She pats Lauren on the back and heads out the door.

Before she leaves, she smiles wide and gives me a thumbs up at my worried expression. This must have been her plan all along, fluff me up then leave me here! I guess it is best to meet her by myself.

Looking back at the pair, I catch Lauren's eyes. All my nerves melt away when I see her bright smile. She stands up and meets me half way. Her eyes give me the once over, making me self conscious at her obviously appraisal. She places a hand on my hip and leans in and presses a soft kiss to my cheek, "Wow, you look beautiful, Bo." Her admission is spoken so softly, it makes me wonder if she meant to say it out loud.

Fighting the blush, I suddenly find the floor interesting before I respond to her, "I bet you say that to all the girls."

She runs her hand down my arm until she takes my hand in hers. She leads me towards her mother as she responds. "No, not all the girls. Just one exquisite woman."

I will never understand how she can make me feel like the only person in the world. She's so sweet and sexy, I will never get used to her compliments or her sweet talk. I just hope I can be as great as girlfriend as she is to me.

"Well, who is this lovely lady?"

Holding me close, "Mom, this is my wonderful girlfriend, Bo. Bo, this is my mother, Jane." She introduces us.

I hold out my hand, "It's such a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Lewis." She ignores it and wraps me in a hug. "Oh please, call me Jane! It's so great to finally meet you, I've heard so many things!"

"Hopefully they're all good things?" I try to joke. I'm terrified what things she has heard and from who.

"Of course good things, my dear. My Lauren here can't stop talking about you! I'm just happy we're finally meeting."

"Mom," Lauren groans, no doubt feeling embarrassed at her moms words. Hell, I'm getting embarrassed, but I'm assuming this is how introducing significant others is supposed to go.

"Oh hush you, no need to get all embarrassed." Jane laughs at her daughter's expense. I resume my place at Lauren's side, rubbing her back slightly trying to comfort her.

In the meantime, Jane's phone sounds, "Oh shoot. I have to take this, it's the shop." She excuses herself away from us. Lauren tells me her mom owns a flower shop, it's small but it's been in her family for years. It's not the most popular but it's the Lewis' so it's got some sentimental value.

"Sorry about that guys," Jane begins, "It looks like we have a busy morning and I have to go. Sorry to show up unannounced, I just panicked when I heard the news."

"No need to apologize, Jane. You're more than welcomed here. Maybe we can all have dinner soon?" I ask finding my voice.

She smiles wide, "I was just about to ask that! I would love to have a BBQ soon! When you guys aren't busy of course."

"Sounds good mom. We will pick a date and call you." We walk her to the door and begin our goodbyes. "It was so good to finally meet you, Bo. I look forward getting to know you better." She says while hugging me. I can see where Lauren gets her personality from, her mother is just as loving.

"Can't wait!" I struggle to get out. It's been a long time since I've been hugged by someone's mom, including my own. It brings up too many memories.

Lauren gives her mom the same treatment before we head back inside my apartment. When we are alone once again, I wrap her in a tight hug catching her off guard.

"What was that for?" She asks pulling back slightly. Her eyes searching mine.

"Just cause. It comes with the territory of you being my girlfriend." I smile giving her a gentle kiss, which she returns. Her hands run up and down my back stopping at my hips.

"Well then, I'm happy to endure in such treatment." We stay near the door just looking at one another, enjoying the closeness. There is so much emotion that we don't talk about, but are gladly embracing it. "Thank you for staying to meet my mom. I hope it wasn't too soon, I hope I didn't scare you off?"

"She's sweet, Lo. I'm happy I finally met the woman that raised you. She did an excellent job. I just hope she liked me."

"Are you kidding me? She has already adopted you in the family. I've never seen her so excited!" We share a laugh. Lauren has soothed my doubts, but the small sadness is still there, and I know she can sense it.

I can tell she knows I'm battling with something. She's patient with me, so patient, but even she has her limits. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asks in a quiet voice. "We haven't really talked about our families."

I sigh, resting my head on her shoulder. "I guess it's a tough subject for me." She hums, but otherwise keeps quiet. "I moved here junior year of high school to live with Trick from New York, you know that much."

I lift my head to look at her. We are still in an embrace when I continue. "My parents traveled a lot. My father was some big shot financial advisor that traveled a lot around New York and my mom went along for the ride. They would leave me to fend for myself for weeks on end, while I went to school."

Lauren must feel my struggle, so she walks us to the couch and lays down pulling me on top of her. I feel her hold me tight against her strong frame, making me snuggle her. She's like a safety net, such a rock. She must see the tears forming in my eyes as she kisses along my face.

"For the most part it was ok. We had money to get me whatever I needed. It was fine until the police showed up at my school. They told me there was an accident. But it's wasn't. They told me that my parents were murdered." I choked out through the tears. "They told me my father was working for the mob or some sort of gang and got caught up in the crossfire when the police raided them."

"I'm so sorry, Isabeau." Lauren whispers wiping the tears falling freely down my face. "I had no idea."

I take a deep breath, "No one does. Well Kenzi, but she's Kenzi." I laugh. "The police had ample evidence against them and when they went to arrest them, all Hell broke loose. I moved away a couple days after that. I couldn't stand being there any longer."

"Are you safe? I mean the mob doesn't try to contact you or anything right?" Lauren asks after a few moments of silence.

"Thankfully, my parents kept my name secret to them. There was virtually nothing that tied me to my parents. And they were almost all killed by the NYPD or are now facing life in prison. So I'm free so to speak."

"So yup, there's my story." I finish lamely. I'm unsure of Lauren's thoughts; I just hope she doesn't judge me for my parent's mistakes.

"I'm sorry about your parents, Bo. I couldn't imagine what that must be like. I'm just happy you were shielded and never involved. I can't imagine never knowing you." She says sincerely.

"Luckily you don't have to. I just hope have I haven't scared you off."

"Never." She says with conviction. "My assessment was spot on the first time I saw you though." She says with a bright smile.

I sit up so I'm now straddling her. "And what was that?" I'm biting my lip as she's rubbing up and down my thighs.

Holding eye contact, she inches higher and higher up my thighs until she reaches the sides of my laced thong underwear. "Trouble." She smiles now running her fingers along the waistband.

"You're bad." I say leaning down for a kiss. She deepens it on first contact. I'm loving the way her tongue seeks mine, causing us to moan in unison. Her hands are now grabbing my bare ass underneath my dress, while mine untie the robe she is wearing. My hands explore her top half, but I don't take it any further. I feel like we get so caught up that we forget we are talking. And I really want to learn about her family.

It takes everything I have, but after a few minutes, I break the kiss causing her to groan. "Nooooo." She breathes out trying to capture my lips again.

"We weren't done talking." I tell her with a smile. Her hands are still working my ass, but as long as she can talk still I will let her do whatever.

"You're right, but you feel so good."

"After, I promise. I'm not going anywhere." I kiss her, almost like we're sealing the deal. She nods and takes her hands away. I expected her to close her robe, but she surprisingly leaves it wide open. Such a tease.

"So it's my turn?" I nod and she continues. "Well, you know everything mainly, but I guess you're patiently waiting for any details on my dad. Am I right?"

I nod again, trying to keep my eyes on her face, and not the perky mounds of flesh that are begging to be touched.

"Well, there's not much to be said about dad. He was a detective at a young age. He loved Tamsin for that reason, like the daughter he never had." She sighed looking anywhere, but me.

"He wasn't around too much, too busy. He died just a few months ago, dropped dead of a heart attack." She sounds so clinical about him. Almost cold. It's the exact opposite of how she talks about her mom, giving me the impression that she wasn't close to him. Breaks my heart.

I lay back down resting my head on her bare chest. I feel her heart beating almost painfully against her chest.

"Is that why you moved back? For your mom?"

"Yeah, I came back for the funeral. When I saw how much his death and me being so far away was effecting her, it wasn't even a question. It took awhile to get my patients covered, but eventually I came back home."

"Where were you? I mean like what school did you come from?" I realized I never really asked where she move from and she never mentioned it.

"Ironically, I was in New York. It's was almost like the universe was against us huh?" She chuckles. What are the odds though?

"That is strange, I'm just glad it worked out for the best." I tell her drawing random shapes on her chest. Her skin is so soft, I could do this for hours.

"Me too, Bo." She says kissing the top of my head. "I'm glad we're doing this."

The way she says it makes me think she's talking about us, rather than us just talking. Either way I agree. I bring my lips to hers, "Me too Lauren."

AN: I'm stopping here! I really wanted to get this out. Thank you for all of the follows and favorites! I'm blown away with all of the positive feedback and how much you guys are enjoying this story! I love writing it! What do you think of Bo's background? And Lauren's mom? Leave a review, I love hearing the feedback! Take care and thanks again! {Twitter: Thelabcoat13}


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21

Lauren

It's been a few days since Dyson attacked me. A few days that Bo and I are trying to figure out our relationship. A few days since I talked about my father to Bo and her opening up about her depressing past. And a few days since my mom met my girlfriend.

Since that day, both my mom and Bo have been pestering me to have a family barbecue. Ok, maybe pestering is the wrong word. I love the fact that my mom and my girlfriend are getting along so well. They've been keeping in touch since their first meeting and I can't deny that I love how happy Isabeau is after each simple text my mother sends her.

I should feel some sort of jealousy, but knowing Bo lost both of her parents at such an important part of her, makes me want to share everything I have with her. And I intend to give her that damn family barbecue she's been itching for ever since my mother brought it up.

I'm glad I have something to look forward to as well. Ever since Dyson attacking me, I've been having trouble with every day things. I get nervous walking alone and I get nightmares about that night. So they aren't too bad of troubles, but they still drag me to a point where I need to stay locked up in my room.

Bo reassures me that everything will be ok and if I ever need to talk she'll be there. And I do, talk to her that is. I just hate having to voice my thoughts knowing she was in my position too.

I'm trying to move forward, but I can't until I know of Dyson's future. Yes, he's still in the hospital due to the extensive damages to his face and mouth and Tamsin has been keeping both eyes on him, but there's still the lingering thought that he could get out of this again. At least It seems Hale got the message Tamsin gave him since the next day he transferred to another district. Sometimes, being a scary ass detective, like Tamsin, has its perks. Although, she is familiar with how sometimes the law can fuck you over, but she's seeing to it that Dyson will be going away for a long time. His parents money and connections be damned.

It also helps that the video recording that Evony had was more than enough concrete evidence that there was no question to how violent Dyson could be. Needless to say, his lawyer wants to make a deal.

Evony has been unimpressed with his last few deals he has offered. She has been pushing for us to make our case in court, but his lawyer wants this to go away quietly. And frankly, so do I. But if they don't strike a deal soon we will have no choice. So until that happens, I don't think closure will be happening anytime soon.

A knock on my lab door startles me from my thoughts. Looking at the clock, it seems two hours have flown by since the last person left. I haven't been trying to avoid going home, it's just every time I walk through those halls I get an unsettling feeling.

Hearing the door open, I look to see an uncertain Bo hovering by the door. "Hey."

Getting up from my work station I walk with determined strides, "Hi." I squeak out once I'm in front of her. She just smiles and stares at the space in between us. "You weren't joking when you said science was your mistress, huh?"

"Have I been that bad?" I ask her with guilt in my voice.

She shakes her head, "No, not really. I just, I've called and messaged you. I guess I just feared the worse. I didn't mean to show up unannounced."

I step closer hearing those words. "No, never assume you are not welcomed here. I always want you here." I place my arms on her shoulders, waiting for her eyes to find mine. I need her to see how true my words are. "I'm sorry. I need to be more considerate towards you."

"I just worry about you Lauren." Her words are spoken softly, making my heart clench. I kiss her forehead, "Let me get my stuff, then we can go home."

I gather my stuff quickly stealing glances at my girlfriend standing by the door. She's wearing a plain black shirt and some jeans. Most of her body is covered in dirt and grime. "How is the food truck renovation going? By the looks of it, I'd say they are going well?" I ask with hint of humor.

"I thought you liked me a little dirty?" Her voice catches me off guard causing me to still all movements. When I look back at her, she's flashing a brilliant smile, knowing exactly what her words do to me.

Grabbing my bag I hustle out the doors, practically dragging a now giggling Bo. Luckily the halls are pretty much vacant, except for the random staff for the graveyard shift, or I'm sure I'd be more than embarrassed.

Once we reached our cars parked next to each other, I feel Bo push me up against mine and crash her lips against mine. Her mouth is hungry, prying my lips apart eagerly searching what is rightfully hers.

I drop my bag and tangle both of my hands in her hair, holding her in place, while she devours every inch of my mouth. Her movements are needy, pressing me deeper into the metal behind me.

"I feel like I haven't touched you in ages." She murmurs against my lips before trailing a series of kisses and nips down my jaw and neck.

"Oh God, Bo! Touch me! Please!" Her scents and touches are driving me insane. Her lips on my skin are intoxicating, I feel like I might pass out just from her simple touches.

Her hand wanders up my stomach until she reaches my breast covered in my work shirt. She gives it a generous squeeze and bites harshly on my neck. "Ahh" I breathe out, stunned.

Bo pulls back and smiles back at me. "There, all better." She pulls away from my body and bites her lip. Her eyes are boring holes into my neck.

Reaching to where she bit me, I feel the marks from her teeth. "Did you just?" She nods eagerly. "My my, possessive much?" I joke still rubbing my neck, knowing there will be a harsh bruise there soon.

"Very. Just leaving you a reminder of me." She says casually as she walks to the drivers side of her car, leaving me still leaning against mine. All of a sudden she throws me a wink and hops into her car and drives away, leaning me stunned standing alone in the parking lot.

Finally my brain caught up with my hormones and I push off the car and hop in, starting the ignition and peeling out of there, to chase after my tease of a girlfriend.

Bo

I arrive at my apartment complex quickly. Having Lauren's place of work so close is definitely nice, probably why she chose to live here to begin here.

For the last couple of days I've noticed my girlfriend to be in somewhat of a zombie like haze. She just gets so caught up in her thoughts that she forgets that there are people she can talk to. That I'm here to help her.

She's been working like crazy, no doubt trying to get back to a sense of normalcy, but I see the lingering effects wearing her down. We are so close of getting rid of our haunted past, I just know if we stick together Dyson won't ever be a problem again.

"Hola Bo Bop O Dua!" Kenzi greets from her spot on the couch. I swear, she's been in that same spot since I began to work in the truck this morning.

"Hey Kenz. Do you have plans tonight?"

She looks at me skeptically, "Whyyyy?" She drawls looking at the mess she's made, probably thinking I'm going to make her clean it up.

"I want to go out. I feel like we all have been so gloomy and boring. I want to party." I conclude with my hands on my hip, almost challenging her to say no. Im almost never one to ask to party, so I know she'll jump at the opportunity to get me out of my comfort zone.

"Hell to the bells yes! Clubbing? Oh, who cares, as long as we get our dance on!" She jumps up from her place and hustles to her room. "And you my dear, need a shower! Hustle girl! The night is wasting away!"

With a smack on my ass, she disappears to her room. Before I can start undressing and go shower, the door knocks. I smile knowing exactly who it is. Opening the door, I see an out of breath Lauren.

"Took you long enough." I tease kissing her softly on her lips. Her breath coming out harsher now than before. The shy grin on her face tells me that she enjoys the playfulness. "Go get ready. We're going out tonight."

"We are?" She asks filter her head.

"Yes. Now go, I need to take a shower."

"You know, I always liked you a little dirty." She wiggles her eyes brows causing me to laugh. I push her down the hallway until her back hits her door.

"You're something else, you know that." I tell her.

"Hmm. Something good?" She asks playing with the hairs that fell out of my pony tail.

"Something great." My eyes travel down her body in a not so shuttle way, causing my girlfriend to blush. "Now go before I change my mind. I'd hate to not get a chance to dance with you tonight." With that I walk backwards until I reach my door. Teasing Lauren is becoming one of my favorite activities, and by look on her face, she enjoys it just as much.

Watching Lauren snapped out of her lustful haze and bolt inside her apartment triggers me to do the same. Getting dressed was easier than my shower. The truck needs a lot of work, but between me and the mechanic I hired, it's starting to become exactly what I envisioned it to be. It's just hidden underneath all the yuck and muck.

Nevertheless, here I am ready in dark skinny jeans and a navy loose fitted tshirt. Unsure of where exactly we are going to go, I grabbed a pair of comfy black wedges to complete my outfit.

I see Kenzi opening the door to a casual, but just as hot, looking Lauren. The loose fitted jeans are barely hanging on to her hips. I can see the soft skin when her tank top adjusts when she moves.

It takes everything I am not to jump on her and tear her clothes off with my teeth. Her body is so defined, I can already feel her dominance. But tonight s my night and I can't wait to have my way with her later.

"Hellooooo! Bo, let's go! While you were too busy trying to see through Hotpants' hotpants, we were declaring it Tequila and beer night. Hop to it." Kenzi practically yells at me before stomping out the door.

Lauren just shakes her head and holds out her hand for me. "Shall we?"

Accepting her offered hand, I bite my lip and nod. She has a sparkle in her eye tonight, that makes my whole body heat up. It's refreshing to see, it's been hard to get her feeling again. This whole thing with Dyson really did a number on my girlfriend. Hopefully Evony will soon have all of this squared away so it can be a distant memory to everyone.

She kisses my cheek as she escorts me down the hall with her arm wrapped around me. Her fingers make their way under my shirt and play with the skin on my hip. With all of these subtle touches and glances, I'm not sure how long I'll be able to last. She just feels too good. And the look in her eyes tells me she is thinking the exact same thing. Tonight should be interesting to say the least.

AN: Writing this was more difficult than I anticipated. I stopped it here tho because I have some answers involving Trick and the way he's been acting, but it's going to take some time to write it. So next chapter is the girls' night out and some BoLo time. Please leave a review to let me know what you think, it really does motivate me to get the chapters up quicker. Anyways, thanks for reading and to all of the loyal followers! You guys are the best! 


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22 

Bo

After Kenzi insistent behavior, we decided to call a cab because tonight we are going to get shitfaced. No ands, ifs, or buts about it. I wasn't about to complain either because I was kind of really excited to get out and have a wild night with my bestie and my girlfriend. We all have been so stressed lately; it's about time we take back some of our freedom and enjoy ourselves.

It seems Lauren is out to enjoy the night as well. Her soft hands have been subtly touching me since we entered the cab. I'm not even sure she's aware of how hot and flustered I'm getting. The way her nails are scraping my jeans are almost enough to turn the cab around and let those hands have full range on my body.

"Finally! I'm getting antsy." Kenzi mutters when we pull up to an unlit building. She hops out of the car, but not before surprisingly, handing cash to the driver. "Come on bitches! Let's go!" She tells us, shaking us from both mine and Lauren's state of shock.

Lauren laces our fingers together and leads me out of the cab. "Umm, where are we? I'm not sure I've been here before." The uneasiness in her voice is well earned since this place does look a bit sketchy. But I put my faith in Kenzi finding great dance clubs, even if they do look like a condemned building.

Holding my girlfriend close I kiss her cheek and hold her close, "Don't worry, I'll protect you." I whisper in her ear causing her to smile. I swear that smile does things to me. "I have no doubt." She tells me with her eyes locked to mine.

We jump apart, startled, when we hear metal screeching. Looking at the cause, we see a few groups of people lifting a makeshift door. The music is blasting remixed pop songs. I'm  
relieved to hear it wasn't country or bump and grind rap, I just want happy dance music.

Kenzi finally comes back for us and hands us a ton of glow sticks, necklaces, and head bands. I'm use to the things she has me do on a regular bases, but looking at Lauren, I know she has too many questions. Before she can ask her anything, she links arms with both of us and drags us into the building.

"Wow" I hear escape Lauren's mouth. And I agree wholeheartedly. The place is dark, but the techno lights and the neon globes provide enough to see everyone's faces and the activities involving them.

"What is this place?" I hear Lauren ask Kenzi. This place has two levels, almost like the building collapsed into the earth but stayed strong in the foundation. The first level has tables set up for beer pong, flip cup, and different assortment of drinking games. Looking around I see at least four different bar stations, two up top and two on bottom.

Looking over the railing I see an enormous dance floor filled with people that have paint splattered on their body and clothes. The dj is also down there, keeping the beats going. It's incredible.

"I don't know if Bo or Tamsin have told you much if anything about my earlier years, but I was pretty much living on the street. Anyways, long story short, there were a few older kids having a safe haven for us. They accepted us, no judgment, and kept us safe. But every once in a awhile they'd throw parties to make sure we were safe and not getting taken advantage of."

Kenzi walks us to the bar before continuing, "They made me finish high school and we've been cool ever since. They just move around a lot so I can't ever see them." She orders a few shots and hands over her credit card to the bartender, opening up a tab. "I owe them so much, too much, but coming to their parties is my way of supporting them, I guess. They're good peeps."

"That's cool that they've kept in touch after all this time. And to keep the creepers out is definitely a plus!" Lauren laughs taking the shot of tequila, with Kenzi and I following suit.

"Ahhh, it burns so good!" Kenzi grabs her throat. "Another! I need to get my juices flowing before hopping on that dance floor, show you guys what's up!"

"Oh, puh-lease! You call me Hotpants! You damn well know I don't get shown up dancing!" Lauren retorts back. Watching the two of them banter back and forth is the best entertainment. They are both so witty and quick with the comebacks, I'm happy to see them both carefree and happy.

The night trickles on and after a few games of flip cup and many drinks later, I overhear Sweet Nothing by Calvin Harris playing on the dance floor. I absolutely love this song! I chug the rest of my beer and grab both of them by the arms, "its show time ladies. Time to see who the better dancer is!" They both are looking so smug at each other, but little do they know, this is my song!

We weave through the throng of people finding a spot near the middle. Now that we're here, I see machine pumping neon bubbles that splatter when they come in contact with anything and everything. Our clothes and skin are getting the bright colors cover us in minutes.

Hearing the chorus to the sounds whips me back into action. Swaying my hips, I get lost in the music.

Lauren

Tonight is definitely not what I expected or really wanted. I've been in some weird mood that only wanted me to go to work then go to apartment. Having Bo drag me out tonight is exactly what I needed. She's been so supportive, both her and Kenzi, I'm so grateful to have them in my life. Being in a relationship was never high on my lists of priorities, but having a partner like Bo, just feels right. Even if she comes with a best friend who is like an annoying little sister.

And now looking around this incredible place, I feel nothing but pure joy.

"Hey stranger, wanna dance?" I hear Bo ask me while placing her hands on my hips. I've been so busy taking in every detail of this place that I've failed to see how sexy Bo is dancing. I nod dumbly, watching the way her hips swing back and forth.

I bite my lip when she turns her back to me and grinds her ass against me, making my center ache for more. I take hold of her hips, bringing her impossibly closer and my lips find her neck giving her sensual kisses.

It's becoming a growing habit to stake my claim on her whenever we go out to places like these. I don't want anyone to misinterpret what Bo and I really are.

It seems she doesn't mind either. She moves her hair away from her neck to give me more room. Feeling bold, I let one of my hands wander underneath her shirt to stroke the soft skin of her stomach. It's been so long since I've touched her, I'm not sure I can stop now that I've started, especially if she's giving me the green light to do so.

But before I know it, Bo tilts her head slightly and licks my lips before breaking contact with me. That's when I realize Kenzi is still with us. I shake my head and mouth sorry to the young goth. I never planned on excluding her, Bo just makes me forget everyone else in the room. And seeing her wink at me, she knows exactly how she affects me.

The three of us stay there dancing and drinking for hours. When we finally decide to leave, we're covered head to toe in splatter paint and we are drunk. I'm suddenly more than happy to pay the cab fare, because this night was one of the greatest I've experienced in a long time.

"Home sweet home." Bo murmurs in my ear. She's been so snuggly and touchy-feely since we hopped in the cab. My body is practically humming with excitement with all of her teasing touches.

The three of us are slow to get out, the drive home seems so much longer when you've been drinking for some reason. One day I'll science the Hell out of it to figure out why. I'm sure both Bo and Kenzi are tired of my drunken ramblings of science for the night. Which is fine because right now bed is calling my name.

"Well ladies, it's been real. It's time for this Russian to catch some Z's. I'm not even sure I'm awake right now." Kenzi is mumbling so much I'm not exactly sure what she said, but luckily my girlfriend knows her all too well.

"Love you Kenz, thanks for the amazing night! I'll see you later." Bo drags me to my door and patiently waits for me to open the door. Her back is to the the door watching me play with my keys. I can tell she's just as wound up as I am.

I unlock the door, but before I open it I turn to Bo and slowly press my body into hers. She gasps at the unexpected contact and I use it to my advantage pressing my lips to hers. The kiss is needy, my tongue finds hers almost immediately. As the kiss deepens I grind my hips into hers, trying to relieve the ache, but it only flares up even more.

Without breaking the kiss, she wraps her hands around my neck and pulls me inside. When she breaks the kiss, it's only to lick the door. "I miss you." She confesses, and it breaks my heart.

"I've missed you. I'm sorry I've been distant. I'm trying to get better at it."

She cups my cheek and rubs the pad of her thumb across it. There's so much intimacy between us, it would be terrifying if it was exhilarating at the same time.

"You've been through so much. I don't want you to feel like you're alone in this. Anything you need, just tell me. Anything Lauren."

"I need you." The honesty I give her makes her smile. That smile right now could light up the world if given the chance.

"Then have me." Is her response, kissing me with everything she has. The intensity of the kiss it's hard to match but I try my damnedest. We break for air leaving us both breathless.

Looking at her panting for air, I notice the multiple colors on her flawless skin. "Come on." I take her hand in mine leading her into the bedroom. I see her eyes go straight to the bed, but I have other ideas.

Once I reach my destination, I turn on the shower to warm in up then turn to Bo. She's already getting a head start, tearing her shirt from her body and dropping it to the floor. I do the same, holding eye contact the entire time. There's something so beautiful about us watching each other strip off every piece of clothing. It's an unspoken trust. It makes me fall for Bo just a little bit harder.

The last of our clothes fall to the floor. Every time I see Bo completely exposed in front of me, I feel the butterflies bounce around inside.

She struts past me and opens the curtain. Holding out her hand, I take it at let her pull me inside. Lacing our fingers together I pull her naked body to mine. The water is cascading down us, washing away the bright paint until they swirl down the drain.

Our kisses are slow, deliberate; my lips are discovering every little detail. My hands are finding new places that make her moan. And she is doing the same in return. We enter each other at the same time. Our thrust are slow and deep, prolonging the pleasure we are receiving. When I feel her muscles clamp around my fingers, I follow her, climaxing seconds apart.

When the water starts to run cold, we jump out and dry off somewhat, before crawling into bed. Are legs are tangled together with us staring at each other. Her eyes are so expressive. Making love to Bo will always make my feeling jump to the extreme. I've never felt this for someone before, it's the hardest thing to admit. But looking at Bo in this moment, I know what it is.

"Isabeau?"

"Yes, Lauren?"

The lump in my throat makes everything real, but seeing her looking at me with so much, I need to tell her. Taking a breath, I force out the words that could change everything.

"I love you, Isabeau." The words come out steady and with so much conviction it even surprises me.

Every second that passes, my heart breaks a little more. I close my eyes and begin to salvage as much dignity I have left, but I feel her hand one my cheek. Opening my eyes, I see tears in hers, but her smile makes my breath catch.

"I love you too, Lauren."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bo

Last night was incredible. Lauren is by far the most beautiful, kindest, and generous lover I have ever had. The things she makes me feel with just a simple smile is far more than anything I've ever experienced.

Then to make the night even better, Lauren confessed her love to me. I was so scared when she spoke those three little words, but as I looked at her, I knew. Honestly I knew my feelings were deep when I first saw her moving in that one day. But who knew that from that moment, I'd fall in love with her.

But here we are now, in such a short time, in love. I can't help the smile that takes over my face and looking down at a sleeping Lauren snuggling me. I run my fingers through her hair, sighing at how soft it is. She's the reason for this smile and I don't ever want it to leave. She's the only one who brings this type of happiness to me. It's the forever kind of happiness.

"That feels so good." Lauren mumbles into my chest.

"Hey" I greet her continuing my soft ministrations. I'm suddenly shy for some reason with her. We've made such big declarations in a short time, I'm not sure if she would regret it or not.

She must sense my hesitation because the next thing I know, she kisses me. The pace of her kids is slow, but the passion makes my heart almost burst. All I see are fireworks as she kisses me, letting her explore my mouth as thoroughly as she deems fit. I'm more than happy so I let her.

"Thank you for last night, Bo. I can't even describe how happy I am. God, that sounds so cheesy." She laughs and hides her face in my neck."

I turn to see her hiding figure and run my fingers along her back, pulling back the covers as I do. "I love cheesy."

She turns to face me, her eyes dancing all over my face. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

I blush, but muster up enough courage to answer her, "Not today." She raises an eyebrow before pouncing on me tickling me. We burst into a fits of laughter, but it's cut short to a knock on the bedroom door.

We freeze when we see Kenzi pop her head in, "Sorry to interrupt the love fest, but Bo Bo, you need to take this phone call."

I feel Lauren release me and I make my way to Kenzi. Not bothering to cover up my naked body, I take the phone and put it to my ear. "Hello? Yes. Of course. I'll be right there. Thank you." And hang up.

"Isabeau?" I feel Lauren's hand on my back.

I look at her and Kenzi, "Trick...he fell. He's in a coma."

AN: Is anyone still reading this? Lol I hope so since I have plans for these lovely ladies. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. The reviews inspire me to get them out quicker. Thanks to all of the loyal readers out there, the support you guys offer is indescribable so thank you thank you thank you! To keep tabs on how things are going, follow me on Twitter: Thelabcoat13 


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 23

Bo

"So where did Hotpants run off to?" Kenzi asks as soon as we step into the hospital. Lauren insisted to drop us off, seeing as I'm kind of out of it, and I'm glad she did. I just threw on some sweats and headed out, I didn't even shower. All I want to do is see Trick. Hearing that he's in a coma makes me feel as if I'm empty. Yeah we haven't been on speaking terms lately, but he's my grandfather. He's my only family.

"She wanted to get cleaned up first. Lauren doesn't like that he's not at her hospital and that they would tell me details over the phone. She's going to try and get him transferred so he's closer to us." It seems the ambulance went out of their way to bring him to the downtown hospital, it's bigger and more staff, but if he can get moved to Lauren's work I feel a whole lot better.

Kenzi nods and continues to drag me through the mass of people until we end up at a nurse's station. "Umm, hi. We're here to see Trick, ugh?"

I step up, "Patrick McCorgin, he's my grandfather. They brought him in here late last night." My voice is shaky and sounds so foreign to be. The lady at the counter finally looks up, she seemed to change her bitchy attitude to a more sympathetic one.  
"Of course, Isabeau Dennis? Let me page the doctor."

Kenzi rubs circles on my back as we step aside waiting. It seems time runs slower in this gloomy place. You would think if they called me with urgent news that they would hurry to let me see Trick. It's been longer than anticipated and I'm about to lose my patience but until I see a man in a white lab coat appear.

"Miss Dennis? I'm Dr. Burnet, I was the one on call when your grandfather came in. I can take you to his room now." His voice is deep and he's fairly young. I look to Kenzi and she helps me up. The two of us are about to walk through the double doors when I hear my name being called.

I turn around to see my girlfriends face. "You made it." I whisper as she pulls me into a tight hug. I feel the tears fall down my face. I can feel my restraint breaking down, but Lauren soothes my nerves. "It's ok, Bo. I'm here, Kenzi's here. Let's go see Trick and find out what happened."

Lauren straightens up and and in an instant I see her go into Doctor mode. She's wearing her grey slacks and a black shirt sleeve shirt and has her white lab coat in her hands. "I'm Dr. Lauren Lewis, I'm familiar with this family and their medical history." She reaches her hand out to Dr. Burnet.

For a half of a second her just stares at it before plastering on a big cheesy smile. "Dr. Burnet." Is all he says before leading us back through a few hallways and elevators. Lauren is hot on his heels asking him everything that has happened and what his team has done so far. His answers are short and I can tell that my girlfriend is almost enjoying forcing answers out of him.

"My my, I've gotta say, your girlfriend is HOT! Look at her put that arrogant kid down a peg or two." Kenzi says while we trail the two doctors. I've got to admit, she is super sexy when she's intimidating people. "Best role play ever."

We finally enter a room and for a second I forgot why I was here. You can never prepare yourself on what feelings may occur when you see a loved one in a hospital bed. But there he is. There are tubes and flashing lights, and it's deathly silent except for the steady beeping.

"Oh Trick!" I sigh covering my mouth. He looks so frail and expressionless, "Is he in any pain?"

Dr. Burnet places his hands on my shoulder from behind, startling me, "It doesn't appear so. We did take him off the pain meds in hope of waking him up."

Lauren

I try to recoil my anger before speaking, but seeing this man getting even closer to Bo and placing his hands on her so intimately is making it extremely difficult. "Where is his chart?" I speak louder than I meant to but it gets him to step away from my girlfriend.

I don't like the way he is staring at Bo. And of course Bo doesn't even notice it since she's too worried about her grandfather. I hate when doctors, or anyone that is in a position of power, preys on those that are vulnerable.

He hands me the chart, but is still staring at Bo. "Here, but it's just a waiting game. There's nothing you can do."

"You'd be surprised what Hotpants can do. Isn't that right Bo Bo?" Kenzi interjects with a smirk. The doctor narrows his eyes at her, but walks next to Bo once more. At least she turned to face us this time.

The fire is back in my eyes and it's now directed at both Bo and Dr. Burnet. "If you need anything, here's my personal number. Call me any time, day or night." He goes to move some hair out of Bo's face, but is stopped.

I'm not sure how I reacted so quickly, but all I know is that my hand is holding his wrist back before he can touch her. His shocked expression is quickly replaced with outrage. "I suggest you leave." I growl out. "And send the head of neurology in here on your way out."

I release his wrist with a firm nudge, and stare at him hard. I swear I'm just about done with people, I'm in desperate need of a vacation.

I wait until he walks out of the room, before grabbing Tricks chart that I dropped on the floor. I'm unable to look at either Bo or Kenzi. I'm ashamed letting my anger and jealousy get the best of me. I'm also a little upset Bo didn't heed off any of his advances. "I'm going to go meet the neurologist. I'll be right back."

Bo

"What just happened?" I ask confused when I see Lauren walk out. I look at my best friend, who is laughing quietly.

"You really don't know?" She asks walking over to hold Tricks hand. I follow suit and sit next to her watching him, waiting for her to continue. "At first I thought I was imagining it, but nope. And my God he was persistent."

I look at her, "Imagining what? Dr. Burnet?"

She gives me this 'duh' look, "More like Dr. Douchey face! I'm surprised Lo Lo didn't rip his arm from his body! She was tame compared to what your jealous ass would have done. How would you feel if some guy was feeling up on her and she just let him?"

"I, I didn't even realize. Oh God! Did Lauren think?" No wonder Lauren couldn't look at me. "I swear I was so lost in my own head! Fuck!"

"It'll be ok, she'll understand friend." Kenzi pats my back, "Let's just focus on Trickster here."

We both turn to a knock on the door, "I hope I'm not interrupting?" We see Lauren's mom step into the room and I rush into her open arms. "Oh? I guess not." She jokes.

"What are you doing here?" I ask pulling apart.

She gave me a sympathetic smile, "Lauren called me as soon as she dropped the two of you off. She wanted to get you guys every and any answers, so she called me in for emotional support...and food."

She holds up the bag of food." Kenzi rushes over and hugs Jane. "If your daughter wasn't taken, I'd marry her just to have you as a mother in law!"

We leave Kenzi to sort through the various items. "I'm so sorry to hear about your grandfather, dear. If there's anything." Jane leaves the sentence hanging and I give a tearful nod. She has accepted me as I am, just like her loving daughter.

"Thank you, Jane. You just being here is already helping. I just really need to see Lauren right now." My emotions are all over the map, but just seeing a glimpse of my love will anchor me just enough.

Jane takes my hand and stops all progress, "I ran into her before coming in here. She said to stay here and keep Trick company, Dr.'s orders." I want to argue and run out the door, but instead I sigh and sit down.

Jane grabs a seat next to Kenzi, who is scarfing down food. She turns to Trick and rubs his other hand, "Well, this isn't exactly how I wanted to meet you, Trick, but it will have to do." She is talking gently and it makes my heart almost burst.

I take my phone out and send a text to Lauren.

\- I love you Lauren-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren

Meeting with the head of neurology was a great idea, especially since Dr. Arrogant Asshole, I mean Dr. Burnet, never did the thorough scans. All he saw was an old man fall and hit his head. He checked for bleeding around the wound but that was it.

Meeting with the neurologist now, I contacted Dr. Dallas and asked for an immediate transfer, due to them not diagnosing to the full extent. Pure laziness.

I decided to call around and get to the bottom of why he fell in the first place. The file said he slipped on the wet floor, but talking to a few employees at the Dal, the said he just collapsed. Looking a little deeper at his physical, something doesn't sit well with me.

Seeing the doctor sign the transfer papers, I signal the EMT's to follow. Hearing my cell phone ping, I look at the text message.

-I love you Lauren-

Damn how much I love this woman. She makes me feel everything all at once. I need to give her answers though, so I pocketed my phone and continue on to Trick's room.

Getting closer, I immediately hear my mother's voice echoing through the hall. She has been so happy seeing me open up my heart to someone other than science. I can tell she's already claimed Bo as one of her own.

"There you are, did you sort everything out?" My mother asks as I approach them. I look to Bo and I can tell she's fighting herself to not run up to me. I hate seeing that lost look in her eyes, so I walk until I'm right next to her. She is the type of person who needs to feel you, it's oddly something I've grown accustomed to.

Trying not to falter upon feeling her body heat I force out the words. "Yes, I just need a signature, and then he will be transferred and put under my care. It seems Dr. Burnet has dropped the ball." I spit out his name causing Bo to flinch, but I can't find the energy to care since he really did fuck up.

Handing the papers to Bo, she signs the without a thought. I nod and hand the papers to the Neurologist and he gives them the signal. "First things first, we're going to give him a brain scan to see what type of damage there is. I also want to check his heart for any indication of a heart attack. My team is ready for both of these and we will get to see them within the next few hours."

Bo is quietly staring at me, waiting for me to say something, anything, but I just can't right now. Kenzi is first to notice so she tries to help. "So Jane and I will meet you guys there. Come on Jane!" She drags my mom out in a flash, leaving Bo and I in deafening silence.

"We should get going." Is all I want to say, but I don't. "It hurt seeing him touch you. Comforting you in ways that I should. And for you to just let him." I stop and take a breath, "I know my jealousy is misplaced and I know you're hurting because of Trick and we should focus on him. But know I love you, Bo. I love you more than I can describe."

I start to head out when I feel her hand in mine. She can't stop the tears from running down her face and the sight tugs on my heart. I wrap my arm around her and kiss her temple as we keep walking.

We walk in silence through the busy halls and through the parking lot until we reach my car. Bo looks so vulnerable tucked underneath my arm. "Hey," I break my hold and turn her to face me. "We're bound to have our ups and downs, Bo. But I'm invested in each and every one. If words aren't enough, I'm going to have to show you."

I hold my girlfriend close before I place my lips on hers. I smile at the gasp that escapes, but it doesn't deter me from pouring out my heart through this kiss. After a minute I feel her kissing me back, but she lets me keep control of it. She lets my tongue taste every inch on her her mouth, letting me memorize ever detail.

When air becomes too much of a necessity, I pull back gulping for air and watching Bo do the exact same. I will never grow tired of seeing those expressive eyes bore into mine, showing me that the feeling is definitely mutual.

"Hearing you say those words means the world to me." She tells me giving me a small kiss, and savoring our mixed flavor, "But feel free to show me whenever you like."

"Yes ma'am."

AN: Here's something to nibble on for the time being. Next chapter is on its way soon, so be patient. I wouldn't leave you guys hanging for to long. So leave a review and let me know how you guys feel about it. Until next time! 


	24. Chapter 24

Lauren

The tension of the car ride evaporates almost instantly after talking it out with Bo. I still feel guilty that I was jealous considering the circumstances, but she admitted that she would have been the same way. It still doesn't make it ok, but at least I can put all of my focus on helping Trick.

Dr. Dallas had Trick placed in a private room and showed Bo, Kenzi, and my mom where they could relax and get something to eat and drink, while I got a team of doctors up to speed on his case.

"Wow, you weren't kidding. This Dr. Burnet didn't go through any of the proper channels to treat Mr. McCorgin. I'll send his boss a nice little email, but first let's get him his scans and blood work." Dr. Dallas scribbles some notes on Trick's new chart. It's nice to see that she is equally upset about doctors cutting corners and not taking their oaths seriously. Why become a doctor if you don't help your patients to the best of your ability?

"So the patient, how is it that you know him? Not that I don't want to help him because there's definitely much more we can do, but..." Dr. Dallas asks as we walk to Trick's new room. The nurses are taking blood, but we want to get an X-ray of his chest for any indication of heart disease and what not.

I scratch at my neck and give her a sad smile, "Trick is an old friend and also my girlfriends grandfather. We had a bit of a falling out recently, so it's been a delicate situation."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Dr. Lewis. But at least he's here and getting the care he needs. Normally, I'd take you off the case since this is a tad close to home, but I can already see the gears in your head turning. What are you thinking?"

Biting my lip I wonder if I should voice any of my theories. "I don't want to jump to conclusions, especially without science to back them up."

"But you do have an idea, don't you? He has been in perfect health all of his life, he doesn't seem like a clumsy old man that falls regularly, especially if he's a bartender." She asks raising an eyebrow.

"I just, he's been acting strange for a few weeks now. It's been really out of character for him. His behavior," I pause trying to find a delicate word, but Dr. Dallas cuts in following my train of thought.

"You're thinking there's something going on upstairs? Like Alzheimer's or some swelling on his brain from the fall?"

I shake my head, "I'm thinking it's what caused the fall. The paramedics said that he slipped and fell. What if he was having a small seizure?"

She closes his chart and hands it to me. "Let's go get some scans and do some tests then. It'll be a harder with him still unconscious, but we will figure this out. Go and tell the family and I'll set it up."

I look at my watch as I walk down the hallway. It's almost noon, so the hospital is somewhat busy. Ending up outside the quiet room I see the nurse wrapping up Trick's arm and a few vials of his blood in her hands. Kenzi is playing a game on her phone, at least that's what it looks like as she mashes the screen with both thumbs. But when I look to see my girlfriend, I see she's passed out laying on my mother's lap.

"I'll take this down to the lab right away Dr. Lewis." The nurse holds up the tray full of vials of Trick's blood and gives me a reassuring smile. That's when my mom notices I'm there's. "She just couldn't keep her eyes open." She coos rubbing Bo's back softly, just like she did to me as a kid.

"It's been a rough morning; I would be surprised if she could." I walk over and crouch down to look at my love sleeping. I run my fingers through her hair. Even tangled up in this messy way, it's still so soft. And she absolutely takes my breath away.

"So what's the deal Dr. Feel good?" Kenzi jokes and I stand up straight trying not to blush but my embarrassment is evident. My mother tries to hold in her laugh, but it happens anyway. I give my mom a glare, but she knows there's no malice behind it. I just find it so weird to see how much Kenzi and my mom are alike.

Before I can answer I hear a whiney, "But she does feel good." I turn to see Bo sit up from my mom's lap with a small smile and mumble a shy 'sorry' to her. She just waved it off; my mom is like the soccer mom cliché. She just has the motherly instinct and its effects are put on everyone.

"So, we have blood and my coworker is up to speed with his injuries. We need to do a few scans; MRI, CT. We need to take a look at his head, that's our main priority."

"Is that going to help with his coma?" Kenzi asks seeing as Bo is just nodding, her mind looks like it's trying to process all of this information. "It's too early to say for sure. We need to cover our bases and it's going to take a few hours. So you guys should go home and get some rest. My team and I are going to work this case and we won't stop until we get answers."

That seems to snap Bo out of her haze, "No, I want to stay Lauren. I'm the only family he's got."

She looks so broken right now. I can see the guilt of fighting with Trick is eating away at her. "Can I talk to you for a moment, Bo?" I ask delicately, trying not to upset her further. Bo nods and follows me out until we find a quiet corner.

"Hey." I give her a crooked grin, the one I know always gets her to smile. I grab her hand and kiss our laced fingers. I know she appreciates our little side conversations. I still get those damn butterflies doing cartwheels when she looks at me with those beautiful brown eyes. She makes me feel like I'm back in high school being the shy nerd and her being the head cheerleader that would never notice me. I don't think I'll ever get over that feeling.

"I'm going to take care of your grandpa. There's nothing I won't do to help him. But we need to take care of you too, Bo. There will be decisions that you will need to make. I promise if there's any news I will call you." She nods not making eye contact with me. I see her tracing the 'Dr. Lewis' stitching on my lab coat.

"Bo?" I prod trying to find her eyes. She finally looks at me and the tears in her eyes are overwhelming. "Oh Bo, come here." I wrap her in my arms and hold her tight.

"I can't lose him too, Lauren. I just can't!" She chokes out in between sobs and just like that, my heart breaks for her. She already lost her parents in her home town. Trick is the last of her blood relatives. No wonder she doesn't want to leave his side, I wouldn't either.

"Excuse me, Dr. Lewis?" I look to see Sandy, the nurse drawing Trick's blood from earlier, approach hesitantly. Bo backs out of my arms and hides her face from the nurse, but I keep my hand with hers. "Yes?"

Sandy looks guiltily for interrupting our moment, but carries on, "We're ready to take Mr. McCorgin down to get his scans." I nod and she goes and waits just inside his room. "Come on, let's take Trick then we can set you up with a cot in his room."

"Thank you, Dr. Lewis." Bo gives me a kiss on my cheek and a small smile. Hearing her use my title makes me think of all the amazing things we could do together if I took this coat home.

I shake my head to get rid of those thoughts. Sometimes I wonder if I imagine all of the looks Bo gives me, but then I see her staring at me, knowing exactly what her teasing does to me.

Bo might be the death of me, but what a way to go.

Bo

It's been over two hours now that Lauren and a few nurses wheeled Trick's bed down to look at his head wound. She's been feeding me texts throughout everything and it does help ease my mind, but I can tell Lauren has an idea or a theory as to why he is still unconscious. I'm trying to keep a level head since she said there will be some decisions that I solely will need to make, but I'm feeling everything. It's like I can't get a grip on anything.

Jane and Kenzi decided to head back to Jane's house and get some rest. They tried to get me to go too, but I just need to be here with him. The guilt is tearing me apart. The last time I spoke to my grandfather was not the best memory I have, and that kills me.

Then there's the emotion that is highly inappropriate, but it's still there. I'm horny. I blame my girlfriend for that though. She is being professional and so sweet and attentive. And that damn lab coat looks amazing on her body. I can't help but tease her knowing how flustered she gets when I do.

"Knock knock?" I hear Lauren's voice whisper from the door way. I'm turn from my spot on the cot and face her. "I was hoping you'd get some rest, but I see that's not happening." She teases me, but I can sense the hope in her voice. I also see she has a large folder in her hands. "Are those?"

She gives me a tight smile, "They are." She waves over to the panel against the far wall and switches the light on. She grabs one of the X-rays and puts it on there. "As you know, I didn't trust the first doctors diagnosis, so my team and I started from scratch. Head trauma equals head scan, no brainier." I laugh lightly at Lauren's lame joke, knowing how bad she probably wanted to use it. "The CT scan took awhile only because I needed to be sure, Bo."

The tone she used scares me, "You found something?" She nods, "I did. I've known Trick since my early school years. I've never once seen him change his attitude or been so adamant about people's personal choices. Then hearing that he fell at work? He is never clumsy at work."

I look to the scan again, but I still don't understand it. "I know you're trying to make a point babe, but I'm missing it."

She points to a few dark spots scattered on it. "These shadows shouldn't be there. These two are tumors that are pressing along his temporal lobe. That affects memory, speech, and perception. And this big guy," she traces with two fingers, "is right on his frontal lobe. It associates with reasoning, emotion, and problem solving."

"Tumors?" Is all I can think to say. Lauren turns to me and rubs my arms up and down. She knows that I crave physical contact; it's like a security blanket of sorts. "It seems they have been there since birth, but were benign, well until now. My guess is that he was having a minimal seizure last night and that's what caused the fall. We are monitoring all brain activity as of right now."

I close my eyes and sigh. I just wonder if I will ever catch a break. It's like my life is an exploding cigar. When I open my eyes, I see Lauren smiling wide, which just confuses me more. "You're smiling? You just told me he has tumors and seizures and you're happy about it?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just excited that I was right and that this is the reason he hasn't woken up yet. There are putting too much pressure on the lines. Tumors are dangerous for the most part, but look," Lauren grabs another scan that's in color. "For some odd reason they didn't fuse against the tissues on both frontal and temporal lobes. The only reason that it's affecting him is because they've gotten so big that it's putting pressure on them."

I'm not super smart, but I'm not dumb either, so I'm going with me being tired because I'm still lost. Waking Trick is the priority though, so what's the solution? She notices my lack of response though and continues.

"We need to get him into surgery. I know there are always risks, especially with something so sensitive like the brain, but it will be fairly simple. The surgeon doesn't have to cut anywhere except here and here." She points to thin pieces that I don't even notice.

"Surgeon? You won't be doing it?" I ask more nervous than before. The concept of tumors on the brain is still making my stomach ache.

"I'm a general surgeon, or well I was before going into research. The brain is complex and I feel better having a specialist operating." She takes out a form from the folder as well, "We need the go ahead for surgery. If you need to think about it or discuss with Kenzi, I understand. Like I said, there are always risks during surgery so read through the complications just so you have full disclosure. I can help you with deciphering through the terminology, though. But know that Trick is in good hands here, Bo."

I hold the paper with shaky hands. This is literally a life or death situation, but I know my answer. "I trust you, Lauren. Let's do the surgery."

AN: Long overdue and still unsure if I'm happy with it or not. Let me know how it is, might take it down and fix it. Anyways thanks for reading and the reviews are amazing! Love hearing feedback! I'll be updating frequently this week so keep an eye out! Take care loyal readers! 


	25. Chapter 25

As soon as Bo gave me the go ahead for Trick's surgery, I told the leading surgeon Dr. Marshal Stevens. He assembles his team and the nurses went to prep the operating room. I looked up Dr. Marshal's credentials and patient history and it is very impressive. It definitely made me feel better about someone else handling Trick's case.

I also called Kenzi to let her know what is going on, just in case Bo didn't. Bo needs all the support there is to offer and I intend on getting her exactly that. Especially now, since it's time to get Trick into the operating room.

Walking through Trick's doorway, I spot Bo sitting with her grandfather. But as I look around the room, I see not only Kenzi, but my mom, Tamsin, and Vex. These people are so much more than friends, they are my family. "Hey Dr. Hotpants, where's this lab coat that I've been hearing so much about?"

Tamsin and Kenzi share a look that has my mom and Vex laughing. I look down at my navy blue scrubs and shrug my shoulders, "Someone just sounds jealous that they don't have one."

Vex laughs and walks over to his wife, "Doc, you'd be surprised how much role play we do during the week. Who is to say we don't?" I groan, along with everyone else, trying to get rid of the picture Vex painted.

Tamsin elbows him and walk out of his reach and over to me. "It's that time?" She asks referring to the operation. I nod staring at Bo, who still seems lost in her own thoughts, oblivious to the conversations around her. "It's going to take more than a few hours. Maybe you can get her out of here?"

Tamsin gives me a sympathetic look, "I know as well as you do that she's not going anywhere." And I do know, but wishful thinking, I suppose. Tamsin pats my back and I walk past her over to my girlfriend.

My pager gives off a quick 'beep' indicating the team is outside and ready to take him down to the OR.  
"Is it time?" Bo asks never breaking her eyes from her grandfather.

"It is." She stands up and gives his hand a kiss. When she turns to fully face me, her expression changes to confusion. "Why are you wearing scrubs?"

I place a loose strand of hair that escaped my ponytail and tuck it behind my ear. "Just because I'm not the head surgeon doing Trick's procedure doesn't mean I'm not going to be in there." I'm suddenly nervous about her question. Does she not want me in there? Am I overstepping for assuming she'd be okay with me assisting?

A piece of me is slightly offended that she doesn't think I am capable of doing surgery. But then again we haven't really had too much time to talk about the minor details of what my 'doctoring' entails. "Just because I decided to do more research than surgery doesn't mean I'm any less of a doctor. But if you'd rather me sit in the waiting room with you I can do that too."

Bo reaches her hands to my scrub top, slightly twisting the material in her fists. "No, I'm not doubting that you're any less. I just didn't know you wanted to be in there. As much as I would like you holding me the next few hours, I like knowing you'll be with him. So he's not alone in there."

She looks up at my eyes with a small smile, "Navy looks good on you. You should wear it more." Her fingers flex slightly grazing the skin on my stomach, instantly giving me the chills. I suck in a breath and give her a smirk. "This is so not the time for compliments or for that." I grab her hands and pull them away from my sensitive skin. "After, after all of the craziness, I promise we will go on a vacation away from everyone and I will not deny you a thing. But it has to be after."

Bo bites her lip and nods, "After. Now go help my gramps, love." She leans forward and presses a soft kiss to my lips, "I love you."

"And I love you, Isabeau." Kenzi comes up behind Bo and holds her as I pull away and nod for the nurses to wheel Tricks bed out. I look at my mom and friends, silently telling them to keep an eye on Bo, before I follow the team into the OR.

Bo

"What's taking so long? It's already been two hours!" Ever dice Lauren took him away my anxiety has been at an all time high. I guess I never really have gotten my head around the fact that Trick is in surgery. Because he has brain tumors. Tumors that has been affecting him emotionally.

Tamsin finishes placing a call for some pizza to be delivered here and hangs up turning to me. "I bet it's just getting started. I looked into the details and what exactly they have to do. Sorry to put a damper on things, but it could take up to twelve hours. More so depending on the locations of each of the tumors."

Jane grabs, what looks like her ninth magazine and chimes in, "Brain surgery isn't meant to be rushed either. So sit tight and wait until the food comes. I'm sure Lauren will pop in as soon as she can with an update." As soon as she mentions Lauren, my body relaxes. Lo promised to make frequent updates and of course, I'm too wound up to remember. "Ugh patience never was my strong suit."

Kenzi laughs looking up from her video game, "Don't we know it Bo Bo! Now sit down and try and relax. Maybe take a nap?" Kenzi eyes bug out and stands up abruptly. "Or not."

I'm about to ask her what is the matter, but then I hear a pair of heels clicking on the floor behind me. When I turn around, I see Evony Marquise, still as flawless as ever, standing in front of me. "Hello Miss Dennis." She gives a gentle smile, one I didn't think she knew, but it was one full of sympathy. "I've heard about your grandfather, I'm sorry."

She holds up a bouquet of bright flowers, "Here, to help him through his recovery." I take the flowers tentatively. I've only met Evony on a few occasions, but at each one she's been a sarcastic, stuck up bitch that takes and never gives. But here she is, being...nice?

"Thank you. This is really nice of you to come all the way here for this." Jane appears next to me, "Here, I'll take those, sweetie." I let her take the flowers and place them near a table where Trick will be.

"We ordered pizza. There will be more than enough, you should stay and have a slice?" Tamsin asks trying to break the weird silence in the room. "I'd love to, but there's actually more to this visit aside from the flowers."

Evony pulls a thick stack of papers rubber banded to a folder. "Terrible timing, I know, but Mr. Thornwood's lawyer and company have requested a deal." She hands me the heavy papers and guides me to sit down with her. "It's too good to pass up, so here I am."

I look at the papers trying to find out what the deal entails exactly, but Kenzi reads through it faster. "Wow, could he really do that?" I read faster hearing those words from my best friend.

"Yup, Dyson Thornwood would go to a psych ward for five years without and chances for early release or rehabilitation for assault and battery. Then when he gets released there, his father with move him out of State and out of sight. Essentially, Dyson Thornwood will be out of your lives for good."

I stare at Evony when she finishes, unsure where to begin. "That seems too good to be true. And where would he go? What would keep him there? There's no guarantee!" It seems like a dream come true in theory, but in reality I'll only get five years of relief. What if he doesn't let me and Lauren live our lives after those years are up?

"Whoa! Don't worry, that's why I'm your lawyer. Let's do this one question at a time. Richard Thornwood is trying to avoid any bad publicity and well, his son is the definition of it. So Richy Rich doesn't want anything to do with him, so he's set up a small little business in Kotelny Island." She smirks.

Kenzi and I look at each other confused. "Where is that?"

"Time for the trusty old Google!" Vex grabs his phone and types quickly. "Humph. That will do." He smiles and hands us the phone. Kenzi laughs, "Russia?! He's sending him there?"

"It's technically an island many miles into the East Siberian Sea, but yes. It's an isolated island that only gets supplies dropped to them by plane. There are no ships that go there and there is only a population of fifty people." Evony takes the paper and flips a few pages. "But that is for a later time and Dyson already signed for that. He should have done more research in my opinion, but I'm not his lawyer."

I'm stunned silent. I didn't know you could just ship off people to live a life in complete opposite that you wanted. But Dyson has made his choice. "So, I'd be free? No more looking over my shoulder or waiting for the other shoe to drop?"

Evony squeezes the hand on my knee, "Yes, you don't have to worry anymore. He's no longer a problem for you or Lauren. Dyson will just be a distant memory once you sign." She hands me a pen and I stare at her for a moment before turning to the rest of the faces in the room. That's when I see Lauren's beautiful self walking in the room.

I run to her and give her a hug. Before I can control it, I begin to fire off questions about Trick, but she cuts me off, "He's doing great Bo, Dr. Stevens is just making sure we have plenty of room to make the cuts. I just wanted to update you guys before it starts." She looks at the random guest in the room, "Evony? Good news I hope?" She gestures to the papers in hand.

"I just need to sign, Lauren. Then Dyson will be out of our lives for good." She looks at me with glossy eyes. She is so good at compartmentalizing her feelings, but I see the emotion there. She too is ready for this to be over. And that is all the incentive I need.

I click the pen, "Where do I sign."

Lauren

Fourteen hours. It took fourteen hours is what it took to take all three tumors from Trick's brain. I've never been so exhausted. My arms are dead weigh and my neck and shoulders are stiff beyond belief. But even with feeling this, I'd do it all again.

Trick had no complications and will make a full recovery. He's going to have a few nifty scars on his head, but shouldn't really complain considering why.

After I told Bo and our friends the great news, I explained that Trick needs rest, but will be monitored over night. Bo wasn't happy when I said she couldn't stay with him too, but the idea of sleeping in her own bed made her cheer up slightly. So after a little while seeing her grandpa I gave Bo a kiss and sent her home with the gang.

I needed to finish up a few things before I too could head home, but it wouldn't be long. So, freshly showered thanks to the hospital hospitality, I grabbed a pair of clean scrubs and drove home. The drive was short, but it was nice to replay the events that took place. Trick will be able to wake from his coma in the next 24 hours. Dyson will be sent to the psych ward in a few days. It seems like the storm before the calm is finally ending.

Pulling up to my apartment complex I get out and heat to my place. Sleep in slowly coming over me with every step. Unlocking my door, I turn to my girlfriends door and contemplate going there to sleep. But as much as I want to feel Bo's arms around me, I don't want to wake her from her sleep.

Sighing, I walk into my place and head straight to my room. Collapsing face first on my bed, I clutch the pillow that smells faintly like my girlfriend. "Good night Bo." I whisper as I'm peacefully falling asleep.

"Good night Lauren." My eyes fly open and turn to see Bo in a red teddy leaning against the bathroom door. "What, how?"

She walks closer to me, I smell her freshly showered scent. I roll over and she gets on the bed and kisses me. Her lips are soft making me sigh at how right they feel against my own. My eyes are still closed when she pulls away, but I feel her straddle my stomach, "Hey there Doctor."

I hum as she presses kisses along my jaw and neck. Her hands snake under my scrub to and work their way up. "Oh, this is a pleasant surprise." She coos talking about me not wearing a bra.

"That feels so good, my love." I moan out. My arms are still so heavy, but I manage to lift my hands enough to rest them on her thighs. "Open your eyes, baby." I do as she asks to see her pull the straps of her teddy down to expose her luscious breasts. She then places my hands on them and helps me kneed the mounds of flesh.

Feeling her nipples harden under my palms I muster up the energy to sit up and push my mouth against her. Her mouth invites me in so I can work her tongue with mine. With a new found energy, I untie my bottoms and pull them down, kicking then off with Bo ripping my top off. "No panties either? That is very unlike you." Bo giggles against my lips.

I feel her trying to work a hand in between us, but I have other plans. I roll us over so she is pinned underneath me and lift up her nightgown to expose her wet heat to me. I rise to my knees and take one of Bo's legs and hike it on my shoulder. I can tell she's unsure of what is happening until I press my center to hers.

Her eyes go wide and her mouth hangs open, "Oh god, oh god." Is what she keeps repeating in the between gasps every time I thrust against her. "Do you feel me, Bo? I'm so close baby." I pant speeding up my ministrations.

She never got to respond as she began coming. The burst of warm fluid covering me made me follow after her. We stared at one another as we rode out our orgasm. She grabbed my shoulders and pulled me down to an amazing kiss, "I love you Lauren Lewis. I can't even begin to describe how much."

An wave of emotion came over me and I had to fight the tears. "I love you too, Isabeau." I grab her hand and place it over my beating heart. I want her to feel every beat. To know that there's no denying that my heart is beating for her. "So much."

I relax in her arms with my face buried in her neck. She rubs my back as I fall asleep, not ready to give up any physical contact. "Sleep Lo. I'll be here when you wake." And I do.

AN: I personally love this chapter. I hope you guys do too! Let me know if you do by leaving a review. You guys are awesome and I'm so happy to see that you guys are enjoying my stories. Thank you thank you thank you!  
Twitter: Thelabcoat13


	26. Chapter 26

BO

"Dr. Lewis..." I hear my girlfriend sleepily muttered into the phone. I shift and open my eyes at her face still buried into her pillow, one hand holding the cell phone to her ear. Poor thing looks exhausted. I run my hand along her spine and shift to hold her underneath the covers. She turns her head towards me, but it's still covered by her messy blonde hair. "Mhmm. Ok thanks again."

Lauren ends the call and hides it away, "Hey."

Her crooked smile always makes my heart stop, "Hey." I say back to her as I lean in to kiss her. "How'd you sleep?" I want to ask her who had called her, but I care more about Lauren's well being. I don't like her looking so exhausted. I feel slightly guilty that I couldn't control myself around her last night.

Lauren stretched her arms over her head and let out a groan. "I slept like a rock. I now remember now why I chose to do research rather than surgery." My eyes fall to her exposed chest and I remember the intense feeling of her body moving against mine. "Not to mention how amazing last night was."

I look up in time to see the smirk on her face. The heat come rushing, covering my face being caught staring at her. Before I can apologize, Lauren rolls onto her side and props her head under hand. I watch as she tugs the blanket down so my bare breasts are on display for her. I'm not sure if it's the cool air or the way she is looking at me, but they harden instantly.

"You are so beautiful, Bo." She says as she traces my nipple with a finger. "I would really, really love to stay in bed all day and enjoy every dip and curve of your flawless body," my breath catches and she begins a journey through the valley of my breasts and across my stomach, to rest her warm hand on my ass. "But-"

"But?!" I ask, upset that she would stop touching me. My body is set on fire with just a look.

Lauren laughs lightly kissing my lips and giving my ass a firm squeeze, "But, we need to get to the hospital."

My eyes go wide at her statement. "Does that mean, I mean, is Trick...?" Her hand finds mine and gives a reassuring squeeze, nodding. "He's awake."

Lauren

Getting the call that Trick was awake, I was both excited and nervous. As a doctor, I was thrilled to hear that he recovered so soon from surgery. It could have taken a couple days to wake up from the stress the operation took on him, but not even nine hours later he was conscious. That is truly amazing. It's definitely something to be documented about in medical journals.

But on the other hand, Bo is thinking that the tumors could be the cause of his determination regarding the Dyson debacle. The signs are all pointing to 'yes' but we honestly won't know until we talk to him. I just want Bo to be prepared if the tumors had nothing to do with his decisions.

"Babe? You almost ready?" I hear Bo's voice echoing from outside my room. I threw on some clean scrubs and a sweatshirt and headed to find her. Freshly showered, I go in search of my girlfriend. I suggested we shower together, but she literally jumped in and out.

"Just about, I just need a snack!" I tell her making my way into the kitchen. I open the refrigerator when I hear a fake cough. Turning I see Bo smiling at me. I smile back unsure of why she's staring at me, but looking past her, I see the kitchen table with mouth watering food. "Whoa..."

Bo pushes her hands in her sweatshirt pockets and shrugs, "It's just a thank you, you know, for everything. And I know you're probably pretty tired from these past few days... And I'm sure you're hungry, especially after the surgery and umm last night." All I can do is smile while I listen to Bo ramble on.

I close the refrigerator and walk up to the blubbering brunette, "This looks delicious, you didn't have to go through all of this."

"I know I didn't. But I wanted to, so... Come, sit, and eat!" Bo gushes and pulls out my chair and I graceful take it. "Three of my favorite things!" I mutter earning me a playful slap to my arm as she makes me a plate. Im not sure what all of these goodies are but they really do look wonderful.

"I didn't have a ton of time, but these are some quick an easy ones." Bo begins as she picks up some pasty looking things. "I had a bit of a sweet tooth this morning, I hope you don't mind." She says sprinkling powdered sugar on what looks like heaven, well if heaven was food.

I look at the plate and back at Bo. The meal looks like some type of enchilada, but with fruit. I cut it with a knife and watch the chocolate and strawberries ooze out. I place the first bite in my mouth and moan instantly. "Ohhhmurgawd!"

Bo giggles and sneaks behind me. I allow her to wrap her arms around my neck from behind. "I'm a little jealous at your reaction, babe." She says kissing the side of my head. "Although I can understand it. I just put Nutella with strawberries rolled up in bread and fried it up. An easy 8 minute breakfast. Or dessert."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Breakfast went quickly even though I ate around five of those little stuffed French toastie things. Bo didn't really seem to be in a rush to get to the hospital. But as soon as we were ready to go, we sent Kenzi, Tamsin, and my mom a text updating them about what going on. But eventually we headed over there. I decided to drive so Bo can just relax and focus on her grandfather.

Walking through the halls, many of the nurses and fellow doctors greeted Bo and I, giving us support. I've only been working here for a short while, but they have welcomed me with open arms. And it's an amazing feeling knowing it's genuine.

When we get closer to Trick's room, I feel my girlfriend tense and proceed to hold me tighter. Wrapping my arm around her waist, I lean in and whisper, "I'll be right here with you, Bo." She nods and keeps walking until we reach his room.

Bo

With Lauren holding me close, I walk into my grandpa's room. My vision begins to blur when I see Trick sitting up talking to a few of the nurses. What little hair he did have looks to be shaved away and is wrapped in white bandages. It's a relief to see the color back in his face, too.

It takes him only a second to see me and I hold my breath. "Isabeau." He tries to get up but the nurses gently hold him down. Lauren releases me and urges me forward as she grabs his chart and signals the nurses to her. "Trick, gosh! How are you feeling?"

He takes my hands in his and kisses them both, "Oh my sweet Isabeau. I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't worry yourself." I just shake my head. Does he not know the scare he put me through. "I'll always worry, Trick."

"Sorry to interrupt," one of the nurses approaches, "But the Doctor will need to ask you a few questions, if that's alright Mr. McCorgin?" He nods so I turn to Lauren, but she shakes her head.

Thanks when I notice Dr. Marshal enter the room. "Morning everyone. I was the leading surgeon for you, Mr. McCorgin. I just have a few tests to run through if that's alright?" I pull away from Trick and walk over to Lauren.

I take Lauren's hand in mine and curl into her body. Just feeling her close settles my nerves. I notice Trick looking at our joined hands. My stomach drops, but I love Lauren and Trick not accepting that isn't going to change my feelings. I must have zoned out longer than I realized since Dr. Marshal was shaking my hand and then Lauren's before he was leaving.

"So, looks like you're out of the woods, Trick." Lauren breaks the awkward silence that surrounds the three of us. She lets go of my hand and walks closer to Trick.

I watch him sit up straighter with his brow furrowed. "I'm, I'm having trouble telling what is real and what isn't." I take a step closer, unsure what Lauren is up to, but she just waves me off. "Tell me what you're having trouble with?"

He looks to me and flinches, like he touched a flame. "I see Bo, she got hurt. But..."

"Somebody hurt me." I tell him with a strong voice. I'm frightened to see what Trick is thinking. Or more so how he is thinking.

He shakes his head, then shakes it more violently, No, no, no. No! It's not real!" The volume of his voice scares me and I take a step behind my girlfriend. But she takes a step towards him. "Calm down Trick. We don't need you regressing now."

Her words seem to calm him as he takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes. "I remember you telling me something. Something that regards to Lauren here." He makes it sound like some business deal or something. Talking about Lauren likes she isn't right in front of him. And it puts a bad taste in my mouth.

"That I fell in love with her? Do you remember me telling you about all the wonderful things she makes me feel? Or how supportive she is with me? Or Kenzi? With her family?" I take a breath trying my damnedest not to yell. I close my ears tight hoping the sting of my eyes will vanish. "Why can't you just be happy for me...for us?"

"I, im s,sorry." I hear the words broken up so I open my eyes to see him sobbing. Watching Lauren walk away with tears in her eyes and seeing my grandpa, my only blood family left, not giving the love of my life a chance, breaks me.

"Me too, Trick. Me too." With that I turn my back to him and exit his room. I hear him calling me, but I just keep walking with my head down. I don't get too far as a soft hand catches my arm. "Bo?"

Looking up into my girlfriend's mesmerizing eyes, I pull her to me and break down. "Shh, it'll be alright. It'll be alright." She whispers soothingly to me. "Can we get out of here?" I know she mentioned that Trick will have to stay to heal, so until the time he needs comes for him to leave, I will be somewhat out of sight. It just hurts looking at the man that took care of you all of these years and see such hate and stubborn tendencies come forth.

"Of course. Let me just let the nurses know."

Not long after that, we drove to the apartment complex and settled back in at Lauren's place. I know she can feel how upset I am so she doesn't say anything. She just sheds her clothes and mine before climbing into bed. Having her strong arms wrapped around me takes the edge off of this heartache.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So he's healthy, but he's still being douchey?" Kenzi asks while eating her breakfast on Lauren's couch. I couldn't sleep but Lauren was passed out, seemingly dead to the world, so I decided to get up and let her rest. I called Kenzi to tell her the news and she came right over for her 'best friend duties' as she calls them.

I sigh and grab the throw pillow, clutching it against my chest. "It was horrible Kenz. After years of friendship with Lauren, he just dismisses her. The hurt look on her face, Kenz..." I can't seem to get that image out of my head.

"Maybe, and I'm not a doctor," we both laugh at that, knowing how terrible she is at basic first aid, "but what if he's just having an old man moment? His brain could just be messing with him. Those pain killers really fuck with your mind not to mention dreams."

I sigh and chance a glance to see if Lauren is up yet, "I don't know. At least I have a few weeks to figure it out." I refer to him being under hospital care. I'll still visit him but if he's still spewing his ignorant beliefs, then I can't be.

Kenzi nods as she finished up her cereal and walks it over to the sink. My home buzzes and I see that Jane has sent me a text. "Family dinner tonight?" I mutter and before I know my bestie is right behind me. "A Lewis dinner? With food?!" Her excitement over food will never cease to amaze me.

"Yep. I'm not sure I'm up for a big thing though." I admit thinking I'd be a terrible guest.

"I think it would be good for you to go. It'll be a nice change of scenery. You can just go, relax, and have some food and drinks. No one expects anything from you; they just want you to feel supported." I look up at my friends bright blue eyes and I can tell just how worried she is for me. So even against the lack of motivation to be around people I nod yes. "Ok but I should see if Lauren is even up for it. She's been recovering from these last few days."

With a slap to my shoulder she stands up and grabs her things. "Talk to the Mrs. And shoot a girl a text. I'm going to sneak a nap it and run some errands!" She hollers and blows a kiss as she leaves Lauren's place. I'm confused by her hastily retreat but when I hear a certain someone's quiet footsteps, I completely understand. "Did you sleep well?" I ask as she places a kiss on my cheek from behind the couch.

"I did, but I woke up cold." I'm about to tease her about being clingy, but when she walks around to join me all that comes spewing out of my mouth is, "Lauren you're naked! No wonder you're cold!"

She lets out a deep laugh. A laugh that is so carefree and one that I fall in love with all over again.

She sits next to me on the couch and brings me down so we're laying down snuggling. "I didn't want to wear clothes." She mumbles and hides her face in my neck, placing small kisses at the skin there. "I certainly didn't want you wearing them either."

I pull back and shift to settle in between her legs, "Mmm, well what would the doctor recommended?" Feeling her hands play with my hair and drift down my back makes a shudder run through me. "Hmm..." She pretends to think about it. "I'll need to do an exam before anything Miss Dennis."

I sit up and strip off my oversized tee, leaving me only in a pair of black booty short underwear. "By all means, Dr. Lewis." I laugh at the playful side this woman brings out in me and kiss her fully on her mouth. How she can unbashfully waltz around naked and make me want to do the same is an unfamiliar feeling I get, but one I don't ever want to lose.

The feeling of her hands running over my skin and how they see to know exactly where to touch to bring me pleasure. "I need these off." She pants against my swollen lips, tugging at the offending piece of clothing that separates us. I happily oblige as I push them down my thighs and kick them the rest of the way off.

I moan into her mouth as I feel the cool air against my wetness. "The things you do to me." Lauren takes my hand in hers and guides to her most intimate spot. "And this is what you do to me." She tells me as I feel her dripping down her thighs. I don't even think twice before I enter her with one finger earning a gasp from the blonde angel under me.

My thrusts are slow, but they push into her deep, finding that one spot that makes her see stars. I don't have to wait long as I feel her inner muscles flutter around my single digit. I lick and nip alongside her neck as I begin to pick up speed. "I'm close, Bo."

"I know, I know. I feel you. You feel incredible. So tight, so warm. Let go, love. I need to feel you come." I whisper adding another finger and use my thumb to circle her throbbing clit. It doesn't take long for Lauren to tighten her arms and legs around my body and come, breathing out my name. I milk her orgasm until she relaxes her body with a sigh.

I kiss her a few times softly on the lips before I pull out of her. Gathering up as much release as I can, I wait until she opens her eyes before I clean every drop of her sweetness off my fingers and hand. "You're killing me. I love the feeling of you inside me." Her words cause my heart to skip a beat. "I'm so in love with you." The emotion behind my words forms a lump in my throat. I've never had a love like Lauren before.

"I'm so in love with you too, Isabeau." She pulls me to her and kisses me pouring every ounce of love she has. "Show me." I say once I break for air. "Show me how much."

Lauren bits her lip, trying to hide her smirk, and switches our positions, "Oh, I intend to."

AN: Thanks for your patience guys! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. I know there will be some people out there that won't like how I handled the Trick thing but I promise that isn't the last of the situation. So please leave me a review and tell me your thoughts. I read every single one of them and I absolutely love the support (or criticism) that you leave for me. Thanks again for reading. I'm thinking a chapter or two before a major time jump. But then again I have a weird sequel idea thingy. Alright thanks again and see you next time!

Twitter: thelabcoat13 


	27. Chapter 27

Lauren - 7 months later

"Just keep your eyes closed! You're going to ruin the surprise!" Bo laughs out, slapping my hands away from the scarf covering my vision.

Over the last several months, Bo and I have been moving forward. It wasn't easy at first by any means though. Bo seemed to be lost most days, worrying about Trick, but each time she would visit him she could sense his discomfort discussing me. I've asked her to just not bring me up, but the stubborn woman Bo is, she just couldn't.

It went like that once a week for six weeks until Trick was released from the hospital. With a caretaker at his home, Bo was happy to get emails from her grandfather from time to time until he can accept her and myself as a couple. I didn't like the fact that Trick is her only blood family left, but Bo was adamant about it so I left it alone.

Even though Trick was out of my place of work, the hospital was still buzzing about the surgery. Many doctors, including my research team, have been looking into his tumors and what they think the main diagnosis was. As curious person as I am, I'm burnt out of Trick so I kindly asked them to leave me out of it. Well, unless something groundbreaking happens.

So, I kept busy outside of work and focused more on my family and girlfriend. I would organize more and more family dinners. My mother, Tamsin, Vex, and Kenzi had no complaints about it and Bo absolutely loves having a full house surround her. She even started to get that tiny spark in her eyes that I noticed from the first moment I met her.

It's been a tough road, getting things back to normal. We've had a few small fights from time to time but nothing that could significantly damage our relationship. It takes a lot of communication, but we're both working to become better at it. Sometimes it was because of my odd work schedule and other times it was because of me picking up the bill when we went out. Bo and I talked through it though. I just told her she could pay me back when she gets her feet on the ground. It wasn't easy for Bo to relent so instead she would make sure I was well fed after I got back from work. That seemed to be better and if my girlfriends chippy behavior is any indication, I'd say things are looking up.

It's scary for how good these last months have been. The money is great at work and now that my teams research has begun to show results for all of our hard work. Most of the time I can work from home, too. I just always can't, due to limited space. That is one of the things that I need to discuss with Bo. But that can wait until we have some serious alone time.

"Babe, how much longer? You know I said a blindfold was fine, but I thought you had something else in mind." My joke earns me a slap on my ass and I smile gleefully.

"I'll keep that in mind, but first..." Bo trails off and pulls the tie to the blindfold. My eyes adjust to the morning sun before they really see what's in front of them. "Whoa..." I breathe out.

Bo walks away from me and leans against her food truck with her arms crossed. An unmistakable smirk finds her lips, "Like what you see?"

The last time I saw this truck was when Kenzi first gave it to her. The scrapped off multicolored truck was now candy apple red. I run my hands along the smooth paint and look up at Bo. "This looks... I can't even describe it, Bo. Is this really the same truck?"

She taps the metal with her knuckles, "It sure is. Tony from downtown helped with the mechanics, since I have zero knowledge about it. I just have to make him and his family a nice dinner sometime." I walk all the way around until I'm back in front of Bo, where she holds out her hand to me. "Come on, look inside."

She opens the large back door and hops in. I follow and let out a whisper, "Impressive. It reminds me of a bowling alley." I run my fingers lightly of the red leather seats, maintaining eye contact with the beautiful brunette.

She chuckles and nods in agreement. "I thought that too. I don't know why, but the red, white, and black seemed like good choices. I still don't regret them." Bo takes a breath and looks around deep in thought. "I'm thinking about starting in February. That way we can enjoy the holiday season without worrying too much. Plus, that's how long it'll take to get all of the permits I need for it."

Working my way over to her I wrap my arms around her neck, pulling our bodies closer to one another. When I feel he hands take ahold of my hips I bite my lip. "It seems like forever since I have held you in my arms."

Bo's nose teases mine and my eyes flutter shut. "I know what you mean. And it's my fault. I've been distant, but I'm trying to be better, Lauren."

The pain in her voice is unsettling. Like she assumes that she is to blame for every little thing. It's crazy to see how little confidence she has. A part of her that I thought we got rid of once Dyson was out of the picture.

"Hey, it takes two people in a relationship. You and I, we had a rough time for a minute, but that's what I actually wanted to talk about." The apprehensive look on Bo's face causing a loud laugh to escape my lips, "Get that look off your face, sweetie."

She pouts, but I kiss her lips before she can say anything. "Go away with me. I think getting out of the city is exactly what we need." I don't know why I'm so nervous. Maybe it's the blank look on Bo's face or the fact that I've never really been away with a significant other before. But I can feel my heart beat faster with every second of my unanswered proposal.

Before I can backtrack, Bo's soft lips crash into mine, causing all of the air to escape my lungs. My back hits the wall with a thud as Bo continues to kiss me with a passion. I open my mouth eagerly and massage my tongue with her own, sucking the probing muscles deeper into my mouth, moaning at the intoxicating flavor that is Bo.

Just as my hands begin to work underneath Bo's top, she pulls back panting. "Yes, let's do it. I don't care where we go, as long as it's just you and me." And just like that, a smile appears on my face. No Dyson, no Trick, no drama. Just alone time with my girl.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bo

"So, Lo Lo is taking you to her mom's cabin in the mountains?" Kenzi asks, peering over her video game magazine. After Lauren asked me, we decided to go that weekend for three nights, four days. It was easy since Lauren can maintain her own schedule at the hospital and I'm not working yet. So here I am finishing packing until we leave tomorrow. "Yes, Kenz. Just the two of us so we can reconnect and all that."

"Humph..." Is all my bestie says, which causes me to raise an eyebrow. She's definitely hinting at something. "What are you huffing about?" I ask her, but she shrugs turning another page.

I try to ignore her, but I notice a sly smile forming on her lips. I hate when she gets that look. "Kennnzzzii!" I whine at her as I zip up my final suitcase. "Fuck, I hope I packed enough warm clothes."

Lauren says it's going to be cool up there, maybe even a light snowfall. It's been a really long time since I've been to the mountains, I just hope Lauren knows more about being a mountain woman than I do. I already know how well she can wear a flannel; I hope she brings one.

"Like you'll be needing any! I bet Hotpants will have you christening the entire cabin."

"God, I hope so!" We both chuckle and Kenz makes her way over and sits next to me. "So things are going good between you guys huh? Dare I say, really good?"

I sigh dreamily, "It's been incredible. I swear, I never thought I'd find love like I've found in Lauren. I didn't think this kind of love existed." And it's true. The way Lauren makes me feel, it's an all-consuming type of love.

Looking over at my friend, she smiles and kisses my temple. "I'm glad Bo Bo. You deserve it, especially after the year you've had. So, what are your plans tonight? Want to go out and dance and drink a little?"

I stand up and stretch my arms over my head, feeling the workout of packing all of my stuff for our trip. "Maybe, Lo and I are going to get the keys from Jane tonight. Maybe have dinner, but I'll text you to let you know. Or if I'll stay at her place."

"Sounds good chica! Ok I'm gonna get ready and head to Tamsin's then. See what those two weirdos are up to." Kenzi hops down and out of my room with a pep in her step. "Tell your lady love I say what up, if I don't see her!"

"Ok Kenzi..." I stand up and take a look around my room. So many things have changed in this small space. I finally got a bed frame to hold my new mattress that was just sitting on the floor. I go to my nightstand and pull out my photo album.

Flipping through, I look at the newer ones that I've added a few of the new family that include Tamsin, Vex, and Jane. Some from our family dinners and others from game nights. And flipping more, I notice a few black and white photos. "I miss your mom and dad." I whisper and run my fingers over their faces.

"You look just like her, Isabeau. And you have your dad's gentle eyes." My head snaps up when I hear Lauren's soft voice. I'm about to ask when or even how she got in, but she must have noticed my brain malfunction. "Kenzi let me in." She walks closer and crawls on my bed until her back rests against the headboard.

I quickly join her, but she pulls me so she can wrap her arms around me. "Can I meet them?" She says it so softly, probably unsure if I'd reject the idea since I hardly speak of them. But for her to even ask, it means more than words can describe.

I hold up the photo of my parents casually sitting at a piano. "These are my parents, Aife and Jack Dennis. This was my home back in New York." I flipped to another page with the three of us. "This is the last photo we took as a family. It was my eighth birthday and they took me to the state fair. I never understood why we stopped taking photos after that." But I did know why. Because of the shady stuff my parents were involved in, but Lauren knows too, no need to say it out loud.

"Look at your curly ass hair! I bet you were a handful huh?" And just like that, my spirits are lifted. I turn and kiss the woman I love softly on the lips. I don't know what I did to deserve this woman, but I'll be damned if I lose her. "I love you, Lauren. So much."

"I love you too, Bo. So much." I close the album and put it on my nightstand, before turning over. I wedge myself in between Lauren's legs and pull her so we are lying flat on my bed. I lift her arms above her head, bringing her shirt with them.

I tossed the shirt carelessly to the side and admire the blonde angel underneath me. "You're gorgeous." I take my time kissing her neck and chest, nipping her flawless skin littering her body with my mark. I leave a particular large one on the inside of her left breast, just near where her bra covers.

I'm not sure she noticed so I move on down across her toned abs until I reach the top of her jeans. I lick the sensitive skin along her waistband, enjoying the notices that she's making. "Oh Isabeau, you're driving me crazy." Lauren moans out as I unbutton her jeans and drag them down her long creamy legs.

Seeing Lauren in only her underwear, I tear off my shirt and pants to match her. Holding eye contact, I unclasp my bra as she does the same. "Please, let me make love to you, Lo. I want to make you feel how you make me feel with just a look." I rip off her underwear, leaving her naked in front of my eyes.

I bite my lips as I notice her glistening lips that have parted under my appraisal and I don't waste another second. I rest back on my knees and cradle her hips in my arms as I dive in to taste her.

Moaning as my tongue goes to her core, sucking all of her sweetness that I can get to. I move my thumbs down and spread her lips apart and feast on her. I love watching her coming undone under my touch. Listening to her scream out as I graze her clit. I know she must be close so I bring two fingers to her opening and thrust them inside.

Her back arches off the bed, "Fuck Bo! Harder baby please!" I crawl up so I can kiss her neck as she thrashes around while I set a rougher pace. My fingers are slamming into her, reaching that sweet area inside that makes her come hard. Only a spot that I can reach. Just as I'm about to find her clit once more, she bites down on my shoulder and drenches my hand in her release.

"That's it Lauren. I've got you." I tell her soothingly against her ear, slowing my pace until she rides her orgasm completely. When I feel her stop shaking, I pull my hand out of her, instantly missing how warm and tight she felt around my fingers. "Damn Bo, that was amazing. You definitely are in tune with my body, baby."

I chuckle and kiss her, letting her taste herself on my lips. I'm usually greedy with her wetness, but I love how turned on she gets when she tastes herself. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I definitely love to learn new things so I'm always down for more practice."

Lauren laughs and sits up and takes me with her. "I love you. You're absolutely amazing." Her hands wander between our bodies until I feel her fingers massaging my clit. I gasp out, grinding into her digits, trying to keep up with her. I'm so wet, embarrassingly so, and I know she can feel it.

She doesn't waste time entering me, filling me completely. I open my eyes and see her staring with such intensity, "Mmm you feel so good. Riding my fingers, I love seeing you like this." Her words are so sensual, I know I won't last long. I begin to find a fast paced rhythm, with one hand wrapped around Lauren neck and the other one holding the headboard.

Without warning, I come. It's a silent scream followed by a few loud breathes. "Oh, fuck. I think you broke me, love."

Lauren lays us down and chuckles, "You are so damn sexy. I bet the neighbors heard that one." I bury my face in her neck, enjoying the sweet and sweaty smell illuminating off of her. I know we have to go to her moms and get ready for our trip, but all I want to do is fall asleep next to the woman I love. And I do.

AN: Wow this was long overdue and I apologize for that. But I found a good writing schedule that hopefully will help with more frequent updates. Thank you for the support and follows and PMs! It still amazes me so again thank you! I hope you guys like this one, I hope to wrap it up very soon! Till next time!  
Twitter: Thelabcoat13


	28. Chapter 28

**Neighbors**

  
Lauren

Bo and I fell asleep on her bed minutes after our little afternoon delight. I didn't go over to her and Kenzi's place for that, but seeing Bo so troubled about her parents broke something in me. My priorities to Bo is to keep her happy and show her how much I love her.

I know I can't change what happened to her parents, but including them in our new life together might help ease Bo's pain.

Not long after we fell asleep, my phone beeped with a text from my mom asking if we wanted to stay for dinner. Of course I said yes, needing food at that moment, but also to remind Bo that my mom has already adopted her as her own daughter.

So here we are at my mom's house. I'm sitting on the couch arm watching as Bo and my mother cook together. I like that they've been doing that a lot lately. Sharing recipes or teaching one another different cooking techniques. I could cook a few easy things, but my forte is more in grilling, so I know my mom loves the new challenges.

"Do you need another drink, honey?" I'm shaken out of my thoughts by my mom nodding to the almost empty glass of wine. "I think I'll be fine until dinner. How's it coming along?"

Jane looks over at Bo as she listens to some Pandora station of oldies music. "It should be ready pretty quick. Bo really knows how to work the kitchen. Just look at her."

I chuckle staring at my girlfriend in her most natural habitat. "I know; she's completely taken over my own kitchen. And I absolutely love it." I can still remember her fussing about how I would use my steak knives for toast. It was more that I was in a hurry to leave and didn't have a butter knife close than it being a mistake, but hearing her rant about it was hilarious. Now I use them every once in a while just to hear the quiet huff that comes out of the fiery woman's mouth.

"Now that I can believe." My mom soothes a hand on my back and makes her way back over to Bo with me in tow. "Are you guys all ready for the cabin? I bet you'll get some snowfall if the temperature keeps dropping like this."

Bo turns the stove on low to simmer the veggies, before turning to face us. "I just finished packing my clothes this morning and we got enough groceries to last us a month. Just need to fill up the jeep before we go. Right?" I nod agreeing with her. I loved shopping with her, it feels warm to make the everyday type decisions with her. Simply domestic and I love every second of it.

The rest of the night was very easy going. Dinner was delicious and the conversation was as light and fun. The only downside was that my phone kept getting emails from one of my colleagues at work. I know the team is excited about getting answers about Trick's tumors, whether it be an infection or something genetic, but I'm on vacation. If it was an emergency Dr. Dallas or someone would call. So I simply ignore it I hope it doesn't bother me too much.

As the dinner comes to an end and my mom hands over the keys to the cabin, Jane pulls me aside when Bo uses the restroom. "Yes mom?"

She gives me a knowing look, "Have you found a place, yet? And more importantly have you asked Bo? You can't just tell me buying a home with her and then leave me in the dark!" My mom tries to sound tough, but the excitement really is too much for her.

Although, I can't blame her. She's been waiting for me to find a love like Bo for, well forever. I honestly didn't think it existed. I guess me not being close or having a connection with my father didn't help on believing in love. I knew my mother loved him even though he wasn't an easy man to live with, but she loved him all the same.

"I've been searching and I found a couple in Vex and Tamsin's neighborhood. One I really like, but I want wait and see..." I trail off when I see Bo return.

"Hey you" she says as I wrap an arm around her and give her a sweet kiss on the lips, surprising her. "Hey," I jiggle the keys, "I got the keys, you ready to get home? We have an early morning." She nods and goes to my mom to give her a hug.

My mom has the biggest grin on her face looking at me over Bo's shoulder. "Thanks for dinner, Bo. You really didn't need to cook for me again."

"It's no problem. It's the least we could do since you're letting us use the cabin." I nod and give my mom a hug too.

"I'll call when we get there, mom. Love you." She waves us out the door until we drive back to our apartment complex. It's quiet, just the sounds of the soft night traffic. It's not until we are walking down the hallway hand in hand, that we break it. "I know my mom said it, but thank you for dinner Bo."

Bo nudges my shoulder with her own, "No need to thank me, love. I enjoy it." We end up at the space between our two apartments and Bo silently asks which one. I hate the bouncing back and forth, but hopefully soon it won't be an issue. "Let's do yours tonight, spend some time with Kenzi."

Laughing, Bo unlocks her front door and lets me through, "I think she might still be out, but I'm sure we'll hear her when she gets home. She's not exactly quiet." As soon as we enter, Bo pushes me against the wall. I'm startled at first, but as her fingers trace my hand I know it's just Bo being Bo. And knowing her, our night has just begun.

Bo

"I'm kind of falling in love with this jeep, Lauren. I feel like such a badass!" I push the accelerator down further as we go back and forth through the hills. I felt a little guilty for keeping Lauren up so late last night, but I just couldn't not touch her. I know she's been such an amazing and supportive girlfriend, working extra hard to spoil me this week, so I just had to show her how much I appreciate her.

So when we woke up this morning, I made some breakfast burritos and offered to drive the hour and a half to her family's cabin. It's been an easy drive, but I can tell we are close and I'm beginning to feel anxious. There's no snow yet, it's actually a lot warmer than it should be, leaving the sun bright and the skies blue. But I can still feel the slight chill still, even through the window.

I look over at Lauren when I feel her hand on my thigh. "I can tell, baby. You haven't stopped smiling since you started the engine."

Stealing another glance, I marvel at how truly beautiful Lauren is. Her blonde hair is up in a messy ponytail that gives me a full view of her delicate neck and jawline. I remember biting her last night, but unfortunately not hard enough since my mark is nonexistent.

The baby blue thermal long sleeve she is wearing is tight to show off her toned muscles and makes her hair look more golden than usual. I have to bite my lip to focus on driving and not pulling over to ravish her over and over again. Luckily I notice our turnoff. "Hyde Village, keep your eyes open for 3765... It's been too long since I've been up here." Lauren says looking out her window at the cabin addresses.

I drive slowly, until I come across a cozy little cabin at the end of the long road. We pull up into the driveway and hop out of the jeep. I work out my stiff body as I make my way to Lauren. "This is amazing." I mumble as I wrap my arms around Lauren's waist from behind, resting my chin on her shoulder.

It's a two story cabin made out of dark wood with black accents on the windows and doors. There are large stones that make a path to the front door, but a noticeable pathway that leads towards the back of the cabin. "Come on," Lauren looks at me with her over her shoulder, "let's go explore!"

I laugh when laugh crouches down as I jump on her back, wrapping my arms around her neck as she rushes to the back of the cabin. I nip and kiss her neck as she fishes out the keys and opens the back door. Guiding me through the garage, Lauren finally places me down when we enter the main part of the cabin.

"It's been so long since I've been back here. Since I was a kid." Lauren mumbles as she walks through a hallway that is covered in photos. I follow looking at the different faces, old and young, until I spot a familiar one. "Oh my, look at that! Little Lauren Lewis!"

Lauren looks to be no older than 10 years, standing in a snow bank holding a red snow sled. She's coved in a big puffy jacket and a beanie and her smile is covered by shiny braces, but I can still see the gorgeous woman that she is today.

Lauren follows my eyes and groans, shoving her hand deep into her worn out jeans. "Yup, that's me. My youthful years weren't very kind to me." Hearing the sadness in her voice I lean up and kiss her cheek earning a shy smile. That alone makes me do it again, just so I can see the blush creep up her cheeks. "I can't wait to see your baby pictures, Lo. I want to see how you transformed into the smart and sexy woman I have fallen head over heels for."

Lauren has this look on her face that I haven't really seen, but before I can think too much, she pulls me into her and kisses me senseless. All I can do is melt into her arms and enjoy the way her mouth feels against mine.

Pulling apart, Lauren rests her forehead against my own to catch her breath before whispering, "I am so in love with you, Bo Dennis."

My heart feels like it's going to burst with the conviction in her voice. There is so much raw emotion there that it brings happy tears to my eyes. "I am so in love with you Dr. Lauren Lewis. Now come on, you. Let's unpack the jeep so we can start our vacation!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Unloading everything took some time, but eventually Lauren and I finished. After settling and getting the fireplace started, Lauren asked if she could make me dinner. I wanted to protest, but the look in her eyes had me holding back. I really couldn't when Lauren was being so charming trying to make our time together memorable.

So instead I took a long bath, loving that it is big enough for two, and put on an extra long white button up with a few buttons undone and a pair of black boy cut panties. I tousle my hair a bit, before heading down the stairs to my loving girlfriend.

I immediately notice all the lights are off, but there is a glow coming from downstairs. I carefully make my way down each until I see the table covered in a white cloth. On it, it has two candles lit, along with places and utensils, and Lauren standing there with two glasses of champagne. "Lauren..." I breathe out looking at everything once again before focusing all of my attention on the blonde. "What is all of this?"

She shuffles from foot to foot, and it makes me wonder why she is so nervous. "I just thought we could enjoy ourselves tonight." She walks over and hands me the glass of champagne and kisses her soft lips to mine. "You are such a tease." She says running her eyes over my body, stopping for a lingering look at my chest, noticing how see through my shirt is.

I smirk taking another taste of her lips, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Dr. Lewis." I love the growl I get as a response, it honestly sends shivers throughout my entire body every time she does it.

She walks past me to a chair and pulls it out for me, helping me settle into it. She walks away and brings a pot full of seasoned crab, lobster tails, and muscles and a plate of filet minion steak. "Wow! Lauren, what is all this? It's smells amazing!" I'm shocked that she's doing all of this. I've never been dined like this, it's a bit overwhelming, but makes me fall even harder for the women in front of me. "Lauren?"

She finishes plating everything and sits down in front of me. "You've worked so hard these last few months and I wanted to treat you. I shouldn't need a reason to make you dinner, Bo. You deserve a night off." She winks at me before picking up her knife and fork.

I follow suit, but I feel like she's still nervous and it makes me a little skeptical. She's always so open and honest, but maybe she just needs more time? Until then, I'll enjoy the romantic evening with my girlfriend.

Meanwhile in Albuquerque….

The doctor leaves the patient's room and faces the man wearing the dark suit, "It's still too early for answers, but the tumors have been removed safely and without any damage. For now, we just have to wait for her to wake up. But it seems she's already showing signs of waking up."

Without waiting another minute, the man in the suit nods and immediately grabs his cell phone and dials a number. "It's Jack. Aife made it through the surgery."

 **AN: I had terrible writers block and this is the result. I'm hoping I'll get what I want written the way I want, but until then we get a filler chapter. I know you guys will have lots of questions but I have something in mind, it's just harder writing than anticipated. So thank you for your kind messages and reviews. The support from you guys is amazing so please have faith. Thanks again and if you have any questions just PM or find me on Twitter. Be back soon!  
Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	29. Chapter 29

**Neighborhood**

  
Bo

"Did I mention how much I liked dinner?" I gasp as Lauren's lips travel down my neck. As soon as I finished the last of our meal, I just couldn't hold back any longer. I stood from my chair and went over to Lauren. I took her by surprise when I straddled her lap and demanded a kiss. She eagerly responded and that's where we remained for the last half an hour. "Because I really liked it."

Lauren laughs, bringing her lips to mine again. "I'm glad. I just wanted tonight to be special." She says resting her face in the crook of my neck.

Her words confuse me slightly, so I wrap my arms around her neck. "Baby, every night is special as long as you're with me." I hear a small chuckle come from her hiding spot and grab her shoulders so I can look into her hazel eyes. "Lauren... Why did you need tonight to be special? What's so different about tonight?" I can tell she's nervous but why?

Lauren groans, but I wait as she sits up straighter. Her hands give my hands an encouraging squeeze that makes me smile. It's rare when I get to see this confident woman nervous. "Isabeau... I love you..." I smile and laugh lightly. "I love you too, Lauren."

She smiles and continues. "Ever since that first day I laid eyes on you, a part of me was never the same. I tried not to love you, I really did." Lauren laughs again, shaking her head back and forth. Her words are putting a weird nervousness in my chest, but I dare not try and interrupt.

"But every time I saw a glimpse of you, or heard your laugh through passing, it would make a bad day the best day. I can't explain everything that you made me feel, Bo. What you continue to make me feel." She grabs my hand to place it on her chest. Her heart is beating so rapidly, that I'm sure it's going to burst out at any moment.

I lean forward, pressing my forehead to hers. I'm having difficulty swallowing the lump in my throat. "I feel the same about you. I tried so hard not to fall for you. But at the end of each day, I'd hope to see your face as I dreamt. I just didn't know we could make it a reality."

"I'm just glad it wasn't all in my head." Lauren says pulling back and wiping a stray tear off of her face like she was embarrassed by it. "But before I lose my nerve, I want to ask you something."

"Anything..."

"I was wondering if you'd want to move in with me?" Lauren asks in a pained voice. I honestly thought she was going to ask to marry me. A part of me is relieved, but honestly a part of me disappointed.

Lauren

I finally asked her. It hasn't been easy, but it's out there. I'm waiting for Bo to answer and I can't help but notice her look somewhat...sad. So naturally, I panic and begin damage control. "You're right it's too soon for us to live together. We're still new at being a couple and I don't want to rush us if you're not ready. I'm not even sure Kenzi would want to buy a house with us." I go to stand up before my emotions bubble over. I don't want Bo to see how upset I am.

As soon as I move forward, Bo stops me. "Yes." I hear her whisper.

"Yeah it's fine Bo. It was a stupid idea." I tell her, struggling to keep my voice even. But again she won't let me get up. And before I can even process it, she grabs my face and crushes her lips against mine. The force of the kiss is enough to bruise my lips, but I don't care. All I care is what Bo makes me feel.

When air becomes a necessity, we break apart gasping for every breath. "I love you Lauren Lewis and I'd love to move in with you."

I snap my eyes open not sure if I heard her right. "Wait, what did you say?"

Bo smiles and rubs her nose against mine and then whispers in my ear. "I said yes. I'd love to."

In one fluid motion I stand up, taking Bo with me. I love hearing the surprise gasp that escapes her lips and feeling her legs wrap around my waist. I don't know where my legs want to go, but I trap Bo against the wall right before the stairs. The candles only give off so much light and it would really kill the mood if either of us got hurt.

Fusing our mouths together, I take my time caressing her body. The thin shirt Bo is wearing makes it easy since that's pretty much all she has on.

Her legs keep pulling me tighter against her body, grinding her hips into my stomach. "I need you so bad, Lo."

Bo's breath hitches when my hand cups between her legs. I massage through her underwear and can tell just how aroused she is. "God Bo, you're so ready for me."

"Please Lauren," she pleads leaning further into the wall and giving me more access. "I need you to touch me."

Moaning, I kiss her and deepen it quickly. I then grab the top of her panties and drag them down until she gets the hint and kicks them the rest of the way. Not wanting to waist anymore time, I run a finger along her slit before entering her.

Keeping Bo pinned, I lift my upper body and watch as I thrust into my lover. Every little thing about Bo drives me wild. The soft gasp every time I fill her up. The way her breasts bounce with every thrust. But my favorite is the pure love in her eyes when we are connected so intimately.

Her mouth hangs open and moans begin to fill the cabin. Knowing she's getting closer, I ease another finger into her and rub her swollen clit with my thumb. "Oh shit, that's it! Right there!" Bo encourages me out of breath.

I double my efforts, ignoring my burning muscles, and thrust deeper to hit that special spot. It's doesn't take long before her body goes rigid and her mouth falls open as her orgasm washes over her. I keep kissing and dragging my teeth along her neck, helping her ride it out but it just makes her come even harder.

I only stop when I feel her body completely relax. "You're too beautiful Bo. I don't think I'll ever grow tired of you." Bo kisses me and lets her tongue wanders languidly in my own and its times like this that I could spend forever just kissing her.

Pulling back, Bo smiles lazily and rests her head on my shoulder. "I hope you don't. Because I will never stop loving you."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kenzi

"Thanks again, Kenzi. I didn't know who else could bring this to me. I tried calling Bo, but it goes straight to voicemail." Trick says sadly as he takes the books from me.

I scratch the back of my neck and try to be compassionate. "Yeah, she and Hotpants are on vacation for a little while. But I'm sure she'll call you when she gets back." I'm not sure if she will, but Trick is still being weird around them so I can't blame her if she doesn't.

So when he wanted to grab a few of his books that Bo borrowed from him, I was happy to drop them off. He's been doing better, physically but he still so set on Bo marrying a man. He sees Lauren as weak and as someone who isn't enough for her. But he couldn't be more wrong.

Trick opens his mouth, probably to say something judgmental about them going away together, but a knock on his door stops him. "Expecting someone, Trickster?"

He shakes his head, but before either of us can say anything else, the door opens and an older guy walks in. He's wearing a charcoal grey suit with a white shirt. His salt and pepper hair makes his blue eyes almost shine. He looks familiar almost. "Can I help you, dude? Because this ain't your home!"

I grab the tall lamp that's in reach, ready to swing at this creep that is smirking at Trick and I, but a hand stops me. "You shouldn't be here..." Trick says no louder than a whisper, but grows louder. "You need to leave! Now!"

"It's good to see you too, Patrick." The guy says with humor in his voice. He walks over to the sofa and takes a seat. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important, but it concerns Aife...and Isabeau."

Then it hits me like a ton of bricks. "Fuck me sideways. You're him. You are Jack! Bo's dad!" I turn to Trick and his face is a mixture of guilt and anger. "You knew? For how long?! What did you do?!" I ask angrily.

"It's none of your business Kenzi!" Trick barks out at me, but this is my bestie's daddy, her supposed to be dead dad. But here he is, very much alive.

"I have to call Bo." I say to myself shaking as I grab my phone, but Jack's voice stops me. "Not so fast, little one. Patrick and I need to talk first."

"You guys have been alive all this time? Making Bo, your only daughter, believe you were dead. Did you even think how much your 'death' affected her?!"

Jack stands to face me better, towering over me like a small child. "We had our reasons. Don't judge what you don't know! But like I said before, I have to talk to Patrick. It's a matter of life and death." He looks at Trick, intrigued by something he finds. "It's happened to you, hasn't it old man?"

Trick follows his line of sight, tracing the scar along his scalp. "It has... But I was lucky enough to have a doctor close. Otherwise I'm almost positive I would still be in a coma."

I turn to Jack fearfully, "It happened to Bo's mom, didn't it?" He just nods his head. "And you're thinking it's going to happen to Bo." There's a sinking feeling that consumes my entire body. Unable to hold myself up, my legs give out and I slide to the ground.

Jack seems so sure. How would he be if the doctors never found the cause for the tumors appearing. Only theories. "The doctors think they're hereditary... but you know better."

"I do. I've made mistakes. I'm human. But I've come out of hiding to protect my little girl. So, where can I find her so I can save her?" Jack has this haunted look in his eyes, regret evident. But I still can't see a reason to fake your death and leave your child an orphan.

"She's on vacation with her girlfriend. They've had a tough year and needed to get away from everyone." I give a side glance to Trick. "They'll be back in a few days."

Jack tenses up ready to argue, but visibly relaxes. "I guess there's no use to argue further then. I'll wait for her to return." He rubs his face and mutters to himself. "I just hope she's okay."

I laugh startling the two guys, "Trust me, Lauren would move mountains to keep Bo safe. There's no place safer than with Dr. Hotpants. Trust me." I clap my hands together and get up and go to Tricks liquor cabinet. "Now," I pull out a few shot glasses and fill them up with the clear liquid. "Tell me everything, Jack. And I mean everything." ****

 **AN: If you've noticed, I marked this with a C. But I have plans for a sequel so don't be too angry at leaving questions unanswered. I'll pick up right where I left off but the writing style might change. Maybe.**

 **Thank you guys for the support in this fic. This was my very first piece of writing and it will always be special to me. So thanks again for reading and following/favoriting! You guys are the best. If you can, leave a review of what you thought otherwise thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Till next time!  
Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


End file.
